


救世主的婚姻总是一波三折

by Toodles_L



Series: 大型施工现场 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 109,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 人物极度ooc!!德拉科初期追求哈利囚禁+强取豪夺且有怀孕情节，雷者勿入！！！





	1. 救世主的婚姻总是一波三折（1）

**Author's Note:**

> 人物极度ooc!!  
> 德拉科初期追求哈利囚禁+强取豪夺且有怀孕情节，雷者勿入！！！

 

 

 

     击败伏地魔后，哈利一个人在城堡外围发呆，他手里拿着一根山楂木魔杖，那是德拉科·马尔福的，他得找一个机会还给他。

     “波特，可以把魔杖还给我了吗？”哈利转身一看，德拉科出现在了眼前。

    “你，你不是走了吗？怎么，又回来了？”

    “我需要确定我的赌注没有下错。”德拉科朝着哈利走过来，他看见哈利身上又多出了很多新的伤痕，永远都不懂得保护自己！“魔杖，还给我。我是偷偷溜出来的，我还要赶紧回去，我们要去法国了。”

    “法国？为什么？”

   “你觉得现在的英国很适合马尔福家族？拜托你动动所剩无几的大脑好好想想吧！”

   “呃，我会作证的，马尔福夫人救过我一次，你，救过我两次------在马尔福庄园，还记得吗？你们会没事的。”

   “那可真是多谢你了。魔杖，还给我。”

    “哦，给你，谢谢你，马尔福，”哈利把德拉科的魔杖递还给他，要不是德拉科及时把自己的魔杖扔给了他，自己很难赢得这场战争的胜利。

    “用不着感谢我，波特，这只是一个马尔福的趋利避害的本能而已。”德拉科接过魔杖，手柄上还残留着哈利手心的温度。

哈利看着眼前自己暗恋了七年的金发混蛋，他想要说些什么，但是七年里留下的矛盾纠葛又让他无从开口。他要说什么？我喜欢你，就算你欺负了我七年？谁又会相信呢。

“呃，没什么事的话，我就先走了，赫敏他们还在等我。”哈利蹭了蹭脚上的泥土，和德拉科说了声再见就转身走向城堡。

    要做决定了，德拉科·马尔福。德拉科看着哈利逐渐走远的背影，环顾四周，确定没有人看到后，“波特！”

   “有事，马尔福？”哈利回头看到德拉科拿出魔杖指着他，“昏昏倒地。”

 

 

   1998.5.2，大难不死的黄金男孩，救世主，哈利·波特战胜了伏地魔，保护了巫师界的安全。但是他们的救世主却陷入了昏迷。

   1998.5.3，马尔福夫妇前往法国休养，关于他们的审判会在哈利清醒之后进行。为了保证马尔福夫妇（主要是卢修斯）会准时回来参加审判，德拉科自愿留在英国作为保证。

 

 

   此时，所有人都在担心的昏迷不醒救世主正躺在马尔福庄园里德拉科卧室的床上，双眼迷离，脸颊泛红，双手扣在双腿间的那颗金色脑袋上，嘴里不停地喊着“德拉科”。

  德拉科那天带着昏迷的哈利回到马尔福庄园，藏在了自己的房间，他又偷偷拿了无梦药剂，给哈利喂下，这个可以保证哈利睡上一整天都不会醒。带哈利回来的理由很简单，他要和哈利在一起。哈利从小就失去了父母，姨妈一家对他并不好，他没有得到过应有的关爱。他觉得如果他们有了孩子，哈利就能真正地和他在一起了。他想要和哈利在一起，他想要给哈利一个家。但是他没有办法名正言顺地追求他----他是前食死徒，哈利是救世主，他们要怎么在一起？如果，如果哈利可以给自己生一个孩子，自己给他一个家庭，他们是不是就能在一起了？

   送走了父母之后，德拉科回到房间，拿出准备好的生子魔药，倒入一瓶催情剂，扶起床上睡得昏昏沉沉的哈利，喂下了药。他脱下哈利的衬衫，长裤，内裤，看着他略显苍白的身体慢慢泛起粉红；看着他的欲望逐渐膨胀，缓缓地抬起头来；看见他紧闭的眼睛慢慢睁开，慢慢浮现一层水汽，嫣红的嘴唇更加鲜艳欲滴，张张合合，吐露着无意义的音节；看着哈利两条修长的腿相互交叠，摩擦着他的欲望，；双手在自己身上到处抚摸，在胸口两点上揉捏，在欲望上抚慰自己，手指划过马眼，掀开包住龟头的包皮，用微微粗糙的手掌摩擦着；看见他微微抬起腰，德拉科肖想了四年的嘴唇----自从十四岁那年梦见哈利跪在自己身下，咽下所有的白浊，抬头对他微笑，对他说“Fuck Me”，德拉科就忍不住每次见面都想吻他，想让他跪在自己身下的欲望-----溢出了带着情欲的喘息声。

    德拉科在挣扎，他在情欲与理智之间挣扎。这是不对的，我不能，不能这样亵渎哈利；但是我想要他，无论用多么卑劣的方式，我想和他做爱，我想贯穿他的后庭，我想要把他据为己有，我想要让他不会离开我。不可以，德拉科，不可以，不要让哈利更加厌恶你！德拉科双手抱头蹲下，不，我不能这样，我爱他，不要，不能，亵渎他。德拉科下了决心，他掏出口袋里的催情剂的解药，走向床边。

   哈利弓起身子，叫着德拉科的名字。接着绿色的床单上晕开了一大团白色，液体持续滴滴答答地从哈利的分身流下。哈利躺在床上，平息着自己。

  德拉科站在床边，他听见了，哈利在叫他！哈利叫着他的名字泄了一次！德拉科握着解药的手微微颤抖。

  哈利转过头，他的意识模糊，他感觉身上火辣辣的，泄了一次的分身又抬起头来，硬得难受。他什么也不知道，他不知道他在哪里，不知道为什么自己会这样，但是他知道，眼前的金色是他的解药。他爬向床边，跪坐在床边，拉住德拉科的衬衫，极其粗鲁地解开扣子，双手扶着德拉科的腰，舔着德拉科小腹上的腹肌，逐渐向上，直起身子，双手攀住德拉科的脖颈，含住了德拉科的嘴唇，牙齿咬着德拉科的嘴唇，舌头探入德拉科齿关，勾住德拉科的舌头，相互缠绵，交换津液。哈利双手向下，解开了德拉科的腰带，褪下裤子。离开德拉科柔软的双唇，两人嘴唇之间拉出一条银丝线。哈利低头隔着布料含住了德拉科的分身，德拉科被温暖的口腔刺激到，低沉地喘了一声，他看着哈利埋在他的双腿之间，感受到哈利的舌头在他的分身周围恣意舔舐，在马眼上不停地打圈旋转，时而重重地吮吸一下，发出一声不堪入耳的响亮的声音，看着哈利勉强地吞入整根分身，黑色脑袋前前后后地移动，努力地吞咽着，尝试给德拉科做深喉。德拉科扣住哈利的头，不自觉地挺腰，在要溢出的时候抽离哈利的口腔。但是哈利用牙齿轻轻地咬住了，德拉科抽离失败，哈利全盘接收，咽了下去，接着又仔仔细细舔了一遍，抬头看向德拉科，说出了他梦寐以求的两个词。

  “Fuck Me.”

  德拉科在听见哈利叫他名字的时候，他的冷静自持就已全部崩盘。他翻身压住哈利，与他交换了一个咸湿又带着腥味的吻，顺着下颌骨吻向哈利的耳朵，从耳朵吻向锁骨，再到胸前，吻过小腹，最后含住哈利早已抬头的分身。德拉科一边舔舐柱身，一边用手照顾着哈利的囊袋和胸前的红豆，他感受到哈利的分身逐渐胀大，哈利的喘息声也越来越大声，越来越动情。德拉科能感受到哈利扣住了自己的后脑勺，要他吞入更深。哈利等不及德拉科的动作，他挺腰，更用力地按住德拉科的脑袋，让白浊涌入了德拉科的喉咙。德拉科被突如其来的发泄呛到，他咳嗽了几声，顺了顺气，拿出润滑剂，涂满手指，向着哈利已经湿润的后穴伸去。刚刚塞入一个指节，他就听见了哈利因为疼痛的叫声，他加紧双腿，想要减轻疼痛。德拉科起身吻住哈利，手指慢慢抚平每一个褶皱，“放松，哈利，放松，”德拉科安慰着哈利，含住了他胸前的一点，用牙齿轻轻咬住，微微拉扯，又用舌头舔了舔作为安慰。等到哈利放松下来，德拉科进入了第二只手指，开始缓慢地抽动，用指甲划过内壁，引起哈利的一阵颤抖。哈利的后穴开始湿润，渐渐能放入第三根手指，哈利忍受不了后穴的空虚感，他动了动，示意德拉科用更大更长的物件填满。

   德拉科抽出手指，在哈利锁骨上种下一个印记，手伸向哈利的后腰，分身向哈利后穴靠近，龟头抵住洞口，磨蹭了一会，确保头部湿润后慢慢地挺身进入。

   哈利在德拉科挺身的一瞬间痛呼了一声，德拉科闻声放慢了速度，等哈利适应后再继续进入。哈利紧致的包裹感让他得到前所未有的满足，哈利完美地契合了德拉科的形状，德拉科不能想象还有什么事情会比与哈利做爱更加美好。

   德拉科尝试着缓慢地抽动，他抽出一半，在狠狠顶入，想要贯穿哈利，哈利的腿缠上德拉科的腰，双手勾着德拉科的脖颈，嘴里不停喊着德拉科的名字，不停喊着让德拉科快一些，他不想要停下，他愿意溺死在和德拉科做爱的快感里。

   德拉科抽动着，不时换一个方向，找寻着能让哈利高潮的点。他抬起哈利缠在腰间的腿，架在自己的肩膀上，让哈利腰部悬空，更大力度地抽动。

   哈利颤抖了一下，他感觉像是触电了一样，一股快感从体内蔓延开来，遍布全身。德拉科也注意到了，他凭着记忆再次戳了戳，果不其然，哈利再一次颤抖了起来。德拉科反反复复地刺激着哈利的前列腺，看着哈利在自己身下不停地抖动，弓起身子，越来越急促地喘息，眼神更加迷离动人地看着自己，看着哈利伸出手握住自己的手，与他十指相扣，于同一时间到达顶点。一股滚烫的液体注入了哈利体内，另一股滚烫的液体溅满了德拉科的小腹，滴滴答答地从六块腹肌的缝隙里流下来，看上去既色情又艺术。

  哈利直起身子，搂住德拉科的腰，舔着他的锁骨，“again，Draco.”

 

 

 

   初次品尝禁果的少年们总是不知节制，和哈利在床上纠缠了一个晚上，德拉科才搂着哈利沉沉睡去，睡前还想着还早点起来给哈利做早餐熬魔药。希望，他按着哈利的肚子，能成功。

 

 

   哈利醒来的时候是中午，他看着四周奢华的装饰，意识到自己不在格里莫广场-----克利切虽然会打扫房子，但是格里莫广场12号可没有这么华丽的房间。这样的装饰，更像是马尔福。

哈利脑中灵光一现，昨天，德拉科给了自己一个“昏昏倒地”！哈利不知道德拉科想要什么，但是如此受制于人总归是不好的，他想要下床去找德拉科，但是酸软的腰腿根本无法支撑他行走，他低头看了看自己满身的红痕，明白自己发生了什么，又奇怪于自己什么都不记得。他想要找德拉科问清楚。没错，他是喜欢德拉科，但是这份喜欢不代表德拉科可以对他下药，绑架他，对他强取豪夺。他没有找到自己的魔杖，他念了一个无声的飞来咒，没有任何的作用。哈利心里有一些不安，他尝试着一些简单的咒语，但他连一个“荧光闪烁”都用不出来。

    “没有用的，在这里，只有我能使用无声魔法。你的魔杖我会好好保管的，等你，”德拉科不知什么时候走了进来，他蹲在哈利身前，手掌覆上哈利的小腹，“怀了我们的孩子，生下他，我就会还给你。现在，”德拉科挥挥魔杖，四周的帷幔飘过来紧紧缠住哈利的四肢，让他动弹不得，“吃饭吧，哈利。”

   “放开我，马尔福！”哈利挣扎着想要摆脱帷幔，但是他根本没有力气做到这一切。

   “不要挣扎了，哈利，我们昨晚刚刚做了那么久，你有力气不如省下来好好吃饭休息，”德拉科取出一瓶魔药后，强迫哈利张嘴喝下。哈利被苦涩的魔药呛得不行，他想要避开，但是被德拉科紧紧禁锢着，他动不了，只能眼睁睁看着黑色的药剂流入自己的嘴里，喉咙里，最后流到胃里。他感觉自己四肢开始无力，神智开始模糊，眼前的德拉科出现了重影，他开始不听使唤，只会跟随德拉科的命令。他吃下了德拉科喂给他的所有食物，跟着德拉科来到药剂室，乖乖地坐在德拉科身边看着他按照书上的步骤熬制生子魔药。

   德拉科担心清醒的哈利会反抗，会逃跑，他早早起来熬制了在自家魔药书上曾经见过的一种能控制意识的魔药-----失魂剂，在午饭的时候给哈利灌下，这能确保哈利到晚上喝催情剂的时候都会听话。

 

    吃过晚饭，德拉科拿出下午刚熬好的生子魔药和催情剂让哈利喝下。哈利意识模糊地看到自己伸手接过药瓶，一口饮下，不论他的内心如何反抗，如何拒绝，药液都一滴不剩地流入胃中。

   他看见德拉科脱去他们身上所有的衣服，将他轻柔地抱到床上，在他耳边轻声说“给我生个孩子吧，哈利。”

 


	2. 救世主的婚姻总是一波三折（2）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人物极度ooc!! 德拉科初期追求哈利囚禁+强取豪夺且有怀孕情节，雷者勿入！！！

 

 

    距离哈利被绑架来马尔福庄园已经一个多月了，这一个多月里，哈利鲜少离开德拉科的房间----就算是离开，也是在服用了失魂剂的情况下，跟着他去药剂室。哈利已经很久没有外出过了，实际上，他连马尔福庄园的花园都没去过，因为德拉科总是担心哈利会被突如其来检查的傲罗们发现。

     这一个多月里哈利每天都过着同样的生活：每天中午在德拉科怀里醒来，被迫喝下失魂剂，跟着德拉科熬生子魔药，吃完晚饭喝下加了特殊药剂的生子魔药，在德拉科怀里睡到第二天中午。哈利从最开始的试图和德拉科讲道理到现在的一言不发，从最开始的激烈反抗到现在的麻木，他已经失望了。德拉科已经失去理智了，他不能和他用正常的方式沟通，就像他不能用正常的方式离开马尔福庄园一样。哈利在等待，等待那个一击必杀的机会。他相信，机会就快要来了，他马上就要离开德拉科了。

     你恨他。一天早晨，哈利提前醒来，看着身边的德拉科，在心里对自己说道。自从哈利发现自己对失魂剂产生了抗药性后，每每意识清醒的时候，他都会对自己灌输他恨德拉科的想法；而当他能下床走路之后，他每天都会提前醒来，来到浴室前，看着镜子里的自己，不停地重复“我恨马尔福”来催眠自己。这很有效，哈利发现自己对德拉科的爱意真的开始减少，他不会再为德拉科的吻而心动，不会再为德拉科的温柔而沉沦。爱情不是这样拿来糟蹋的，是平等的，他不能用你的爱对你胡作非为，这不是爱，哈利，这不是。你恨他。每一次的强迫之后，你的爱意就少一分，恨意就多一分。他不值得你的爱，哈利，不要再沉沦了，逃走吧，所有的温柔都是假象啊，他可是一个马尔福，利益至上的马尔福，你怎么能相信他呢？

      是的，我恨他，我要逃离这里。

     可是你还爱他，心底里有一个小小的声音响了起来。你很享受你们的那些夜晚，尽管你不记得；你很享受德拉科对服用了失魂剂的你的温柔呵护，去哪都抱着你，时不时就吻你，他喂你吃的一餐又一餐，你很享受，不是吗？

    哈利闭起了眼睛。他不知道要怎么面对这一切，他的确爱德拉科，但是他也切实地恨他，他不要这样的爱情，不要这样的生活，所以他想要逃离。

   哈利轻轻动了动手脚，起身，想要去浴室好好地把自己洗干净，他觉得现在的自己肮脏不堪，不管是身体还是内心-----他为自己还对德拉科心存爱意而羞耻不已。

   这样不对，哈利看着镜子里满是爱痕的自己，你恨他，哈利·波特。你恨德拉科·马尔福。我们本来就不是一个世界的人，恨他没什么不好的。

   完成了今日份的催眠之后，哈利打开淋浴，清洗身体。

 

    德拉科今天睡得不安稳，他迷迷糊糊地醒来，下意识地伸手去捞哈利----怀里空空荡荡的让他很不习惯。他没有摸到哈利，只摸到了掀开一半的被子和开始失去温度的床铺。德拉科惊醒，他起身下床，在卧室里环顾一圈，寻找哈利的痕迹。哈利离开他了？

    这不可能！哈利不会醒得这么早，我明明给他喝足药剂了！可是德拉科想不出除了哈利离开之外的其他解释。不，不可以！哈利不可以离开我！我不能失去他！我什么都没有了！德拉科被失去哈利的绝望填满，他暴躁地巡视卧室和衣帽间，最后在浴室门前，他听到了水声。

    推开门，袅袅的水雾之下，他看见了哈利那一个多月不见阳光的苍白身体，哈利仰头冲洗着身体，不停地用浴液擦洗被德拉科抚摸过的地方，脖子已经被搓得通红，大腿内侧也是红彤彤的一片，脚踝处有些破皮，显然是用力过度了。德拉科冲过去抱住哈利，，将他压在墙壁上，数不清的吻落在哈利的脸上，唇上。他捏住哈利的下巴，打开牙齿，逼迫哈利的舌头与他共舞，接吻的暧昧水声混在喷头的水声中消失不见。德拉科拨开哈利湿乱的头发，吻向他的伤疤，他的眼睛，他的鼻尖，含住他的耳垂，带着惩罚性地咬了一口。

   “别离开我，哈利，别离开我，”德拉科在哈利的耳后吻着，“我只有你了，你别离开我，求你了，给我一次机会，哈利，给我一次机会。我们可以在一起的，我保证，哈利。”

   “你大早上发什么疯，放手，马尔福，你别想在我清醒的时候强奸我，之前的账我们还没算！”哈利用尽全力推开德拉科----一晚上的运动和催情剂的后遗症让他全身软软的，使不上力气，他不得不用尽全力推开德拉科-----没有什么用，德拉科重新抱了过来，比刚才更加用力的拥抱勒得哈利喘不过气。

    “不要推开我，哈利，我不能没有你的，你知道的，”德拉科抱住哈利，手不安分地向下伸去，掰开臀瓣，手指就着水和浴液的混合物轻松地进去了两根。他熟悉地按向哈利的敏感点，成功地让哈利软了腿。

   “唔，放开我，马尔福，”哈利腿一软，身子向下掉了一节，被德拉科顺势捞住，按在怀里，另一只手关了碍事的喷头之后，将哈利的双手高举过头，死死定在墙上。

  “你知道我早上醒来发现你不在我怀里我有多着急？我发现你不在床上的时候有多绝望？我以为我要失去你了，哈利，”德拉科在哈利的肩膀上咬了一口，留下一个完整的牙印，“不要这样，哈利，不要离开我，我承受不起了。”以为自己差点失去哈利的德拉科有些暴戾地直接进入了哈利那还没有完全扩张的后庭，庞然大物的突袭让哈利忍不住叫出声，因为疼痛流下生理性的泪水。

   “疼！马尔福！出去！我说了不要碰我！”哈利试图提起膝盖顶开德拉科，德拉科松开禁锢住哈利双手的手，提住哈利抬起的膝盖，将膝盖向哈利的身体靠去-----这个姿势让他们贴得更近，也让哈利的后庭绞得更紧，德拉科差点就交代了。

   “嘶，哈利，别动，不然你会更疼的，”德拉科停下进入了一半的柱身，吻去哈利溢出的泪水，密密麻麻的吻轻柔地落在哈利的眼睛上，鼻息喷在哈利的额头，痒痒的。哈利闭着眼睛闻着熟悉的味道，一时间有些迷茫，忘记了躲开德拉科的吻。哈利的不拒绝让德拉科喜出望外，他一路向下，又衔住了哈利薄薄的嘴唇，舌头划过唇峰，描绘出哈利嘴唇的形状，接着试探着向里面伸去。

   回过神来的哈利咬了一口德拉科的舌头，趁着德拉科捂住嘴的时候，推开德拉科，忍着后庭的疼痛跨出浴缸。

   德拉科拽回哈利，将他面朝墙壁压住，掰过他的头，再一次吻上去。因为被德拉科抵在墙上，哈利动弹不得，只能任凭德拉科疯狂地索吻，在开拓之后进入自己的身体。后入式让德拉科进得很深，完全地没入，他快速地抽插着，一只手固定住哈利的头，保持接吻的姿势，另外一只手伸向前面，握住了哈利的分身，开始撸动。身后强烈的刺激的哈利的分身流下了透明的液体，德拉科不怀好意地用手抚摸龟头，偶尔用指甲剐蹭一下哈利的敏感点，却又在哈利快要高潮的时候离开，让哈利欲罢不能。但是哈利又不能叫喊出声，他的所有呜咽被德拉科吞下，只能发出模模糊糊的哼声来表示自己的不满。

   德拉科不停地冲撞着哈利后庭，在前列腺体周围来回摩擦，煽风点火，勾引挑逗，但又不满足哈利的欲望。

   “说你想要，说你要想要我，哈利。” 德拉科离开哈利的嘴唇，手指不轻不重地揉着囊袋。

   哈利在欲望之中浮浮沉沉，他感受到分身上的快感，德拉科的手指将他带上极乐世界，他就要快要登上欲望之巅了，像是飘在云上的舒适。被温热包裹的分身渐渐变大，想要一涌而出，但是德拉科的手指堵住了马眼，让他无法释放。哈利也能感受到后庭的空虚，德拉科退出了大部分的柱身，只留着一部分柱身在哈利体内，有一下没一下地顶着哈利的敏感点。阵阵电流间歇性地流向哈利的全身，意识开始模糊，嘴里开始呻吟，声音一下比一下甜腻，让德拉科情不自禁地重重刺入了一次。欲望告诉他说吧，说你想要德拉科，这不就是你的愿望吗？被德拉科占有，被他填满，被他爱抚，说吧，说出口，你就能拥有一切。理智又告诉他，不行，哈利，不要说，你一点也不想要他。

   “我，一点，也不想要，马尔福。”哈利咬住舌尖，努力让自己清醒过来拒绝德拉科的诱惑：他不能在清醒的时候当着德拉科的面沉沦于和他的欢爱之中，说出他想要德拉科的话语，这和不战而败没有区别。

    德拉科挑了挑眉，凑到哈利耳边，哈了一口气，感受到哈利又软了的身子，满足地笑了，“不，你的身体不是这么说的，哈利。”

   德拉科完全没入哈利体内，抱起他来到镜子前，双手放在哈利的膝弯，将他提了起来。哈利因为重心不稳，双手不得不撑在洗脸台上，看着镜子里脸颊酡红得像是喝了七八杯火焰威士忌的自己随着德拉科的动作前后摇晃，深绿色的湖水快要掩藏不住欲望了。德拉科看着哈利死命地咬住嘴唇，想要堵住断断续续的呻吟，他轻笑一声，看着努力忍耐的哈利，“为什么呢？哈利，看看镜子里的你，你的眼睛，你的嘴唇，你的分身，在说什么你分辨不出来吗？你明明很喜欢，不是吗？你想要我，我知道，不说我也知道。”

   德拉科将哈利转过身来，坐在洗手台上，转身的时候德拉科的分身碰上了哈利的最敏感的地方，这使得哈利猛一哆嗦，双手不自觉地攀上德拉科的肩膀。德拉科双手撑在哈利大腿两侧，前倾身子去亲哈利的锁骨，留下痕迹之后才心满意足地离开。

  “别再离开我了，嗯？”德拉科若即若离地碰着哈利的唇，下身缓慢抽插，看着咬紧唇闭眼不看他的哈利，带着一点恳求的意味。他还是很害怕，他害怕他会失去哈利，因为他知道一旦他失去哈利，他就再也找不回来了-----哈利会躲他一辈子的。

   “德拉科，”哈利忍住身体内翻腾的浪潮，他想再试一次，给自己和德拉科最后一个机会。

   德拉科在听见哈利叫他名字的时候紧张的心情放松了下来：哈利叫他德拉科了，这会是一个好的开端，不是吗？

   “放我走吧，我可以当做什么都没发生过，我依旧会帮你和你母亲作证。”哈利收回搭在德拉科肩膀的手。

   德拉科灰蓝色眼睛里涌上怒火，他抱起哈利，走回床上，用飞来咒招来催情剂，强行给哈利灌了下去。

   “想都别想，哈利！”


	3. 救世主的婚姻总是一波三折（3）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人物极度ooc!! 哈利怀孕情节，雷者勿入！！！

两个半月了。来到马尔福庄园已经两个半月了。  
哈利躺在德拉科卧室的床上，他清楚地知道头上的水晶灯一共有三百六十九颗水晶挂坠，一百九十五颗是绿的，一百七十四颗是透明的。三百六十九颗里面，有两百三十四颗是水滴状，剩下的一百三十五颗是球形的。水晶灯分成三层，一层六十九颗，第二层一百零九颗，最后一层最大，有一百九十一颗。不会出错的，哈利在被囚禁在床上的一个月中，每天都能数至少两遍-----他真的是太无聊了。自从在浴室里发生冲突之后，德拉科加大了哈利每天服用失魂剂的剂量。不过考虑到哈利已经怀孕的可能性，德拉科在加大剂量之后的几天就停止了这种行为，改成了把哈利囚禁在床上这样不会伤害到可能存在的孩子的方法。  
哈利的四肢被柔软顺滑的绸缎缠住，没有勒疼他却限制了他的行动。哈利咳了几声，声带像是被石化咒定住了一样僵硬，他已经一个月没有说过话了-----最后一次和德拉科的谈判破裂之后，他就再也没和德拉科说过话。德拉科喂他饭他就吃，喂他药他就喝，把他禁锢在床上他就老老实实地呆着，无论德拉科怎么对他，哈利都不再开口，最多的回应就是用那一潭碧绿望向德拉科的汪洋大海。  
这天早上，德拉科照常端来丰盛的早饭，解开禁锢住哈利的绸缎-----德拉科发现现在的哈利已经放弃了逃跑，至少不会在吃饭的时候逃走。哈利在德拉科的喂食下，用了两块涂满果酱和枫糖浆的吐司，一只煎蛋，一个布丁。喝完一杯橙汁之后，德拉科端来一碗海鲜粥，舀了一勺喂到哈利嘴边。  
哈利正想喝下，却被海鲜的腥味引得不住呕吐。他下床，赤着脚奔到浴室，撑在洗手台上开始干呕。  
德拉科被哈利突如其来的举动吓了一跳，他以为哈利又要逃走。等他发现哈利伏在洗手台上干呕不止的时候，他意识到了什么。德拉科站在浴室门口，颤抖着手给哈利的肚子用了一个检测怀孕周期的检测魔咒。柔和的橙色光芒亮起，数字从1开始飞速上涨，最后停在了56。  
哈利看着漂浮在自己小腹上空的56，他把手伸向肚子，覆盖住，抬头看向镜子里欣喜若狂的德拉科。德拉科小步地走到哈利身边，环住他，“你怀孕了，哈利，我们有孩子了。”  
哈利看着镜子里走到他身边的德拉科，嘴唇翕动，发出因为一个月没有讲话而干涩沙哑的声音，“我怀孕了。”  
“是的，哈利，是的，你怀孕了，我们有自己的孩子了，我们是父亲了，哈利！”德拉科放轻了声音，但是这样并掩饰不了他语气里的开心和激动。  
“滚出去。”哈利推开德拉科，打开水龙头，接了一捧水，浇在自己的脸上：如果这是一场噩梦，拜托让我清醒过来吧！孩子，我们不能有孩子！  
“哈利…..”德拉科还想说些什么，但是哈利大力地推搡着他，将他推出门外，将浴室门牢牢反锁。德拉科因为哈利怀孕而变得小心翼翼，不敢用魔咒，也不敢用力对他，任由着哈利把自己拒之门外。这很难接受吧，对哈利来说，有了和自己的孩子。德拉科站在浴室门口，不敢离开，生怕哈利出意外。他附耳贴在门上，想要听清楚哈利在浴室里的一举一动。然而，除了哈利近乎疯狂的大笑，他什么也没听见。

“这不就是你想要的吗？哈利•波特？巫师界伟大的救世主？数次打败伏地魔的男人？嗯？最后还不要用一个孩子来逃脱马尔福的掌控？”哈利盯着镜子里的自己，毫不掩饰地嘲笑着自己，“被绑架，被囚禁，被用药，你却什么也做不了！你只能用自己的身体去取悦那个混蛋！祈求梅林能赐给你一个孩子，作为筹码，让你逃离这里！你可真是懦弱！你的勇敢呢？你作为格兰芬多的骄傲呢？你真是格兰芬多的耻辱！”哈利看着镜子里面目狰狞的自己，笑出了声，疯了似的大笑，一锤打向镜子里的自己。“我居然要以一个孩子为筹码！离开这里竟然要以一个无辜的孩子为筹码！”  
哈利眼角流下眼泪，他看着镜子里边哭边笑的自己，“疯了，你疯了。”哈利扫下洗手台所有的东西，瓶瓶罐罐在地面上乒乓作响，碎成一片一片，白的红的蓝的液体混在一起流了一地，玻璃陶瓷碎片散落一地。哈利抱着自己的膝盖缩在角落，默默哭泣。  
那可是一个孩子，就算你不想承认，但是，这个孩子有你一半的血脉，你忍心这样对他吗？为什么不忍心？哈利看着狼藉一片的浴室，忽略门外德拉科的呼喊声，他沉浸在自己的世界里思考着。这个孩子本来就不属于这个世界。和伏地魔那个迷情剂产物一样，他身体内的这个孩子不过就是生子魔药和催情剂的产物，他的两位父亲，谁都不对他的到来和出生抱有满怀爱意的期待------他对哈利来说不过是逃离马尔福庄园，逃出德拉科掌控的筹码和道具，哈利绝对不会爱这个孩子；而他对德拉科来说不过就是绑住哈利的情感伦理的道具，不管他是男孩还是女孩，不管他是个健康的孩子还是天生残疾，德拉科都无所谓，只要他能留下哈利就行。哈利虽然为自己有更大的可能逃离庄园而感到开心，但是他更为自己，为这个孩子感到可悲。为了能离开德拉科，他承欢德拉科身下两个半月，哈利一想起夜晚的自己就觉得恶心，同情，怜悯；这个孩子也是，他什么都没有参与却要成为这场荒谬的结合的牺牲品。  
计划开始了，哈利。哈利仔细在脑海里过了一遍自己酝酿了一个月的方案，我会成功的。

德拉科听着浴室里发出的瓶罐碎裂的声音和哈利明显不正常的笑声，他紧张地捶着门，呼喊着哈利的名字。过了很久都没有得到回应的德拉科心急如焚，他担心哈利想不开而做出什么蠢事----虽然他是一个巫师，但这不代表他只会因为魔法而受伤！  
德拉科给了门锁一个阿拉霍洞开，越过满地的液体和碎片，来到哈利身边，蹲下来，看着他埋头在怀里，时不时发出几声吸溜声。  
“马尔福，”德拉科看到哈利抬头，眼睫毛上还挂着几滴水珠，刚哭完的绿眼睛湿润着，像是蒙着大雾的湖水，朦朦胧胧，带着几分掩藏的美。  
“我在。”德拉科为哈利擦去下巴上的泪水。  
“我怀孕了，你的孩子。”  
“是的，哈利。”  
哈利闭了闭眼，深吸了一口气。德拉科开始紧张，他想起最后一次谈判的时候，哈利也是这种感觉，他那天说，让他放过他，让他放自己走。  
不会的，哈利不会的，我们有孩子了，他会为了孩子留在我身边的。德拉科握紧了拳头。  
“我们结婚吧，马尔福。我不能让孩子没有一个完整的家庭。”哈利睁开眼，下定决心，说出口。  
德拉科傻傻地看着哈利，他不敢相信哈利说了什么。结婚？哈利愿意和他在一起了！  
“哈利？”德拉科不敢置信地把手伸向哈利的脸，“你，你愿意……?”  
“如果你不愿意的话…..”  
“不不不，我当然愿意，哈利！我们，我们要举行一个盛大的婚礼！我，我要带你去周游全世界作为蜜月旅行！婚礼，婚礼我们要邀请所有的熟人，我们要昭告整个魔法界！你是我的，你是我的了！哈利！”德拉科语无伦次地计划着他和哈利的婚礼。  
“马，德拉科，我累了，”哈利主动地攀上德拉科的肩膀，“Take me to the bed.”  
德拉科顺从地抱起哈利，将他轻柔得放在床上，为他盖上被子，“睡吧，我陪着你，哈利。”  
哈利嗤笑一声，转身背对着德拉科，“你应该对你未来的伴侣多一些信任，德拉科，你是觉得我会逃婚？”  
被看穿心思的德拉科涨红了脸，他在哈利身边躺下来，搂住哈利，“别离开我，我会害怕的，哈利。”  
“我知道，德拉科。”哈利背对着德拉科，眼神冷漠地说着动人的情话，“我不会离开你的，你放心吧。”

 

接下来的一个月里，哈利活脱脱就是一个下定决心要和德拉科好好过日子从而慢慢冰释的傲娇伴侣，他开始主动对德拉科微笑，会在早上和晚上给他一个早安吻和晚安吻，会在他策划婚礼的时候为他端来一盘现烤小饼干和红茶，坐在他的对面和德拉科一起商量婚礼的细节。  
“唔，还是先别通知那么多人，我只想邀请韦斯莱一家和DA的成员们，其他人，我不是很熟。”哈利看着写满了七八张羊皮纸的宾客名单，说实在的，他不喜欢这么铺张的婚礼。“我觉得没有必要，德拉科，只要得到我在意的人的祝福就好了，其他的我真的不在意，毕竟，婚姻是我们两个人的事情。”  
“好，都听你的，”德拉科牵起哈利的手，在手背上吻了一下。哈利对着他温和地笑了笑，反握住德拉科的手。  
猫头鹰从窗户外飞进来，扔下一封信件-----魔法部的信函，告诉德拉科他们马上就要上门拜访。  
果然，德拉科读完信的下一秒，马尔福庄园的大门就被敲响了。  
“这群人！难道不知道上门拜访至少要提前一天通知吗？”德拉科松开哈利的手，怒气冲冲地向楼下走去。  
“德拉科，”哈利叫住了他，“要不要我去…..”  
“不行，哈利。现在全巫师界都以为你还躺在圣芒戈，你现在还不方便出面。”德拉科按住哈利站起的身子，在他微微隆起的小腹上摸了摸，“和我们的儿子好好呆在这里吧，我很快就会回来的。”  
“好，那你快去快回，别和他们动手。”哈利仰头吻了德拉科一下，嘱咐着他。

 

哈利在德拉科消失之后，起身在房间里搜寻着什么------他的魔杖。他可是一个巫师，怎么能没有魔杖呢？但是他旁敲侧击问过德拉科几次，德拉科都没有正面回答他，毕竟在庄园里，哈利不会遇到什么危险，德拉科收着魔杖也让他更加安心。  
哈利拉开一个个抽屉，仔细找着魔杖。虽然德拉科允许他出入马尔福所有的房间-----这让哈利的搜寻工作简单了不少-----但是德拉科几乎整天待在书房，哈利都没有机会好好在书房里找一找他的魔杖。  
哈利站起身，看见了德拉科遗落在书桌上的山楂木魔杖，他拿起来，用了一个飞来咒。不出意外，哈利在墙上的挂毯后面听见了沉闷的撞击声。  
掀开挂毯，阿拉霍洞开，哈利拿出自己的冬青木魔杖，另外找了一个地方放起来。把一切恢复原样之后，哈利坐在扶手椅上，开始翻看《蜜月攻略大全》。

 

“哈利，我回来了。”德拉科走进书房给了哈利一个脸颊吻，“看什么呢？”  
“蜜月旅行啊，你看这个怎么样？”哈利指着威尼斯的介绍看着德拉科。  
“很好啊，你喜欢我们就去。”德拉科抱起哈利，坐下来，将哈利置于怀中。  
“德拉科，你真好。”哈利蹭了蹭德拉科的下巴，窝在他的怀里，跟德拉科一起看着接下去的介绍。

 

哈利第十五次抬头看向德拉科，他困了，但是德拉科还是孜孜不倦地研究着旅游攻略。他放下书，裹好毯子，走向德拉科。  
“我困了，德拉科。”哈利坐在德拉科右手旁的桌子上，戳了戳德拉科。  
“嗯？哈利，”德拉科转头，看了一眼钟表，八点半，“哈利？你平时不是十点才睡的吗？今天怎么了?生病了吗？哪里不舒服？”  
看着一脸紧张的德拉科，哈利不由得笑出了声，“我没事，德拉科，我只是想早点回卧室。”哈利牵过德拉科的手，放在自己的小腹上，“三个月了，德拉科。你不想吗？”  
德拉科没有想到哈利会向他发出这样的邀请。虽然意外，但是德拉科自然是不会拒绝的。  
“走吧，哈利。”

 

缠绵了一会，哈利从德拉科身旁起来，用四角的床幔绑住德拉科的手脚，又捡起散落在地上的领带，蒙住了德拉科的眼睛。  
“我忘记了一个小东西，德拉科，你等我一下，别乱动。”哈利翻身下床，临走之前还吻了吻德拉科。  
被蒙住眼睛的德拉科感觉自己除了视觉之外的感官变得更加敏感了，他听见哈利脚步落在羊毛地毯上的声音，听见哈利开门关门的声音，听见哈利回来后窸窸窣窣衣料摩擦的声音------哈利是在换衣服吗？德拉科很期待哈利的新装扮，他忍不住思考哈利会换上什么衣服来为这个夜晚增添更美妙的滋味。  
哈利换好衣服之后，扯开了蒙住德拉科眼睛的领带。  
德拉科对着穿着一身格兰芬多校服拿着魔杖指着他的哈利发出了疑问，“哈利？”  
哈利看着德拉科，面无表情，“Pay the consequence, Malfoy.”  
“哈利？”  
“Sectumsempra.”  
神锋无影。


	4. 救世主的婚姻总是一波三折 4

一年后，

“维罗妮卡，可以开门啦！”黑发青年在后厨里为最后一盘蟹肉鱼籽三明治包好包装，端着盘子将满满的二十个三明治放到冰柜里。

“是的，店长！”维罗妮卡------一个有着金色长卷发和湛蓝色眼睛的漂亮女孩-----走到店门前，将门口的牌子翻过来，把写着“欢迎光临”的一面朝向顾客。“可以进来了哦！我们开始营业了！”维罗妮卡对着那些一大早就等在店门口只为了能抢到他们最新鲜的招牌蟹肉鱼籽三明治的客人们招呼着。维罗妮卡贴心地把两边的门都打开，方便客人们进入-----主要是些为了厨艺与外貌兼具的店长慕名而来的年轻小姑娘。

黑发青年将三个蟹肉鱼籽三明治，一个火腿蛋三明治，四杯热拿铁打包好，递过找零，对着面前的栗色长发姑娘笑了笑，“您的早餐，拿好了哦。祝您今天愉快！”

忙碌的早餐高峰期过去后，这家位于街角的咖啡厅终于迎来一天中较为清闲的时光。到后厨看了一下面包三明治蛋糕什么的库存依旧充足----至少在下午的高峰期来临前不会卖完----黑发青年牵着一只一岁大的金毛，手里抱着三四个月大的雪白小奶猫走出了后门。

“维罗妮卡！我去遛遛巴克比克和海德薇，有事情电话联系我！”

“好的，店长！”

 

在距离咖啡店的三个街区外，一个金发青年坐在位于十二层的总裁办公室里，望着窗外发呆。阳光透过窗户洒在青年的身上，他穿着整套的西装，因为室内温度偏高，他解开了衬衫最上面的两颗扣子，露出一小块的锁骨：骨肉匀停，皮肤白皙，美中不足的是锁骨上深深浅浅有不少的疤痕。

笃笃笃三声敲门声响起，得到了进入许可的秘书推门而入，抱着一叠文件，手里还拿着一袋早餐。

“马尔福先生，这是这个月的报告，和您今天份的早餐。”小秘书放下报告和一个印有小狮子头像的牛皮纸袋，美式咖啡的香味和煎蛋火腿的香味不断地从纸袋里飘出来，向德拉科发出邀请。“那家店歇业三天，我去了对面的咖啡店买的，您要是不喜欢我明天再换一家店。”

德拉科看着金红色纸袋上的小狮子，伸手拿过纸袋，看了一眼里面的早餐，“我知道了，你出去吧，谢谢你。”

秘书走出办公室，为德拉科带上门。

狮心国？德拉科看了看纸袋上的店名。狮子和金红色总是让他不由自主地想到格兰芬多，准确的说，是曾经出现在他生命中的那个格兰芬多-----他已经失去了的哈利•波特。

一年了，哈利，你会在哪里？德拉科手指抚摸上自己锁骨处的疤痕-----这是哈利和他之间最后的联系。

 

“是的！海德薇可真是温柔，我上次去买乳酪面包的时候，看见她就那么趴在巴克比克身上晒太阳！我趁机过去摸了一下，没想到她不仅没生气，还过来蹭了蹭我的手！我的天哪，真是羡慕店长可以有这么一只温柔的猫主子！”

“可不是嘛，不仅是海德薇，巴克比克也很温柔！我有一次去店里吃晚饭的时候，因为人太多，一时间找不到位置，巴克比克贴心地带着我走到一个空位！还咬着维罗妮卡小姐的围裙角带她过来为我点单！”

“怎么样，待会开完会要不要去吃个午饭？”

提前走到会议室门口准备开会的德拉科听着会议室里自己的几个女下属们讨论着某个店长和店里的宠物们，他本想推门进去，但是却被接下来的对话打断了。

“对了，你们说的是狮心国的店长吗？”又有人加入了讨论，德拉科听出来这是每天早上都给自己送早餐和文件的小秘书。

“是呀是呀，哈利店长不仅人长得好看，厨艺更是了得！就连养的宠物也是……”德拉科没有控制住自己的手，陶瓷杯子摔在地上碎成几片，声音惊动了里面正在讨论的员工们。

他不能控制自己不把这些线索和哈利•波特联系起来：海德薇，巴克比克，狮子，金红色，哈利。这一切都在把他往那家名为狮心国的咖啡店推着，内心的激动叫嚣着，让他停止会议，停止思考，直接幻影移形到三个街区外去看看那位哈利店长。

“会议暂停，延到下午，我，”德拉科看着面前正在收拾碎片的秘书，“我身体不太舒服，我去，去医院检查一下。”

 

走过三个街区，临近中午的时候，德拉科终于找到了狮心国-----一幢很普通的建筑，第一层全是金红色的墙漆，大大的狮心国三个字旁边有一个狮子----说是狮子也不太准确，更像是一只带着狮子帽子的小猫，鉴于这只猫是白的，德拉科有理由怀疑这就是她们口中温顺的海德薇。

德拉科站在街角不远处看着狮心国，透过玻璃能看到店里坐着不少人，一个女服务员在店里忙碌，玻璃门开开关关，人来人往。德拉科没有再向前走一步，他犹豫了：他可以确定店主不出意外就是哈利，但是他们要怎么相处呢？是在遍布麻瓜的大街上打一架吗？不打死一方不结束的那种？康复之后，他去过很多地方寻找哈利，想要好好谈一谈，但是没有任何收获。他听说过很多关于哈利去处的流言，最广泛流传的是丽塔•斯基特的版本：哈利其实一直就住在圣芒戈，受战争影响的哈利已经没有了生活自理能力，在马尔福家族审判上出现的不是哈利本人，只是一个喝了复方汤剂的巫师罢了。这当然是假的！德拉科在看到报道的时候将报纸狠狠揉成团----哈利好着呢！好到能给他一个神锋无影！

德拉科在狮心国所有的人头里搜索着一颗黑色乱毛的脑袋，但是他没有找到。

 

“喵~”两只小爪子搭上了德拉科的裤腿。

德拉科低头看着一只通身洁白的小猫正巴着自己的裤腿，焦糖色的猫眼正望着他。

“海德薇？”

“喵~”海德薇又凑近了德拉科，小爪子在德拉科的西装裤上挠了几下，像是在抱怨德拉科没有抱起自己似的。

德拉科抱起海德薇，左右看了看，没有发现哈利，松了一口气的同时心里却又浮上了一层失望，他快步走过马路，抱着海德薇来到狮心国门口，准备把她放在门口就走-----万一哈利误会他偷走海德薇就真的解释不清楚了。

“海德薇！海德薇！”哈利站在狮心国旁边的街道，喊着海德薇的名字，一边蹲下身子寻找着海德薇。

“喵~”海德薇挣扎着跃下德拉科的怀抱，向哈利跑去。

“哦，海德薇！你在这儿！我找你好久了，来，好姑娘，过来。”哈利蹲在地上，让海德薇爬上自己的膝盖，钻入自己的怀里。

德拉科看着几步外、半蹲着的哈利，他只能看见他的黑发和一点点的后颈，哈利穿着一件宽松的衬衫和休闲裤，外面罩了一件黑色的印有狮心国logo的围裙。他看起来和之前一样，只不过更活泼更开朗了一些，眸子重新充满了希望和阳光，笑容里重新填满了温暖-----是他，是让德拉科心动，坠入情网，不可自拔的哈利•波特。

“哦，谢谢您，先生，谢谢您把海德薇送了回来，您不知道，她对我来说…..”哈利说着感谢的话语，走进了德拉科----要认出来了，哈利是不是要对他恶语相向了？

“呃，德拉科？你是德拉科•马尔福是吗？纳西莎夫人的儿子？”没有想象中的冷嘲热讽，没有当街决斗，只有带着善意的问候。

德拉科抬头望向哈利的眼睛，澄澈干净，没有任何虚假。出乎意外的问候让德拉科愣住了，他不知道怎么回答-----这个场景他从来没有想过，因此也就没有准备过如何回答。

“是的，你就是德拉科，你和马尔福先生长得真像。”哈利在德拉科面前站定，挂着微笑看着德拉科，“你还好吗？我们好久没见了吧，嗯，让我想想，我们在霍格沃茨战役之后就没有见过面了？我还没有当面向你表示感谢呢！毕竟，最后扔给我魔杖的人是你，要不是你  
……”

“咕----”德拉科的肚子不合时宜地响了起来，他到了该吃午饭的时候了。

“啊，”哈利挠了挠头，“呃，要不要先进去吃一点？尝尝我做的意大利面？还不错的，客人们都很喜欢。”

“好。”德拉科终于对着哈利说出了第一个字。

 

因为没有多余的位置了，哈利带着德拉科来到了后厨，做了两份意大利面和一些其他小吃，两个人面对面坐在后厨的桌子上开始吃午饭。

老实说，哈利的手艺真的不错，德拉科想起自己早餐的那个火腿蛋三明治，半熟的煎蛋被一口咬开，浓稠的蛋汁流入三明治里，混着蛋汁咬下一口三明治，蛋香肉香和新鲜面包烘焙的香气在德拉科的口腔里爆炸开来，再喝上一口咖啡，幸福感将他淹没。德拉科很久没有吃到这么美味的早餐了。

德拉科看着对面埋头吸着面条的哈利，他可以百分之百地确定，哈利已经被一忘皆空了-----他不相信一个记得所有事情的哈利可以对他微笑，邀请他共进午餐，装作什么都没有发生过的样子。

用叉子卷起一些面条，沾着酱汁送入口中，面条的香味和酱汁里番茄肉末的香味提醒着他一切都是真实的：他正坐在一张桌子上和哈利一起吃饭----还是哈利亲手烹饪的午饭。

“对了，德拉科，”哈利抽出一张纸巾，擦了擦自己嘴角的酱汁，“你父母还好吗？审判之后我就没有再见过他们了。”

“哦，他们很好，现在住在国外，英国只有我一个人。”德拉科咽下嘴里的面条。

“是吗？你没有和他们一起出国吗？”

“没有，我需要留在英国，嗯，打理一些生意，麻瓜产业。”德拉科自出生以来难得这样和哈利聊天，除了不适应之外还有些许紧张，他尽量少说点话，免得被哈利察觉出他有什么不对劲。

“挺好的，麻瓜产业。”哈利又吸入了一大口面条，“你知道吗，我在这儿呆了快一年了，我越发觉得这儿比巫师界好多了，起码在这里我就只是哈利•波特，没有救世主，黄金男孩什么的称号。你要是让我回去我还不一定愿意呢。”

“嗯，是啊，在这里，我们就是普通人，不是吗？你不是救世主，我也不是前食死徒，没有舆论，没有流言。的确，这是好生活。”

“流言？在审判之后还有流言？”哈利很是惊讶地抬起头看着德拉科的发旋，“可是，我都作证了呀，不是吗？纳西莎夫人救了我，你给我扔了魔杖，而且，马尔福家族没有参与最后一战，至于标记，你是被伏地魔强迫烙印的啊，那根本就不是你的意愿！”哈利举着刀叉，挥舞着手臂，义愤填膺。

“难免会有，人们还需要一些流言来丰富他们的茶余饭后，不是吗？”德拉科看着为他感到愤怒地哈利第一次露出了微笑。

“真是……无趣！”哈利愤愤地叉着盘子里的香肠，一口咬掉了一大半。

 

德拉科小心地捧着手里的海德薇----她正尝试着拽着德拉科的领带爬到他肩膀上，德拉科领口闪闪发亮的领针吸引着她-----巴克比克正趴在德拉科膝盖上，饶有兴趣地看着海德薇将德拉科的真丝领带勾出一条条的丝，然后仍在德拉科腿上蹦跶，距离肩膀遥遥无期。

德拉科虽然心疼自己的领带，但是又没有办法拿海德薇怎么样----拜托，她是海德薇，这个名字对于哈利来说有什么意义，全巫师界都懂的吧。

“哦！海德薇！！”洗完盘子的哈利转身就看到自家的好姑娘把德拉科的真丝领带勾的不能看了，而且还没有停止自己的攀爬行动。德拉科双手护着海德薇，腿又被巴克比克压着动弹不得，只能任海德薇在自己的领带上留下更多的划痕。

哈利赶忙奔向德拉科，从他手里接过海德薇，将她放在看热闹的巴克比克头上，努力表现出自己的威严：“今晚没有加餐！这个星期的小鱼干都没有了！”继而转头看着已经摘下领带的德拉科：“真是抱歉，德拉科，海德薇她对闪闪发亮的东西没什么抵抗能力，”哈利歉疚地指了指德拉科的领针，又接过领带，借着桌子的遮掩，掏出魔杖来了一个恢复如初。

“没事的，一个魔咒的事情。你不用怪她。”德拉科有些手足无措地看着面前正在为自己系领带的哈利----他们贴得很近，近到能感受到彼此的呼吸，哈利的鼻息喷在德拉科的下巴上，痒痒的；德拉科的呼吸落在哈利的额头，几缕额发轻轻地晃动了一下，露出了哈利的闪电疤痕；哈利闻到了德拉科身上淡淡的古龙水的味道，冷冽清新，像是初春山上初化的泉水流经松树，带走了落下的松针，因此沾染上了淡淡的松香；德拉科闻到了哈利身上残余的面包甜点的香气，还混合了一点点的番茄的甜味，整个人就像是面包房里新鲜出炉的小圆面包，带着面粉糖霜的香甜和早晨太阳的温暖，还裹着蜂蜜的芬芳。

德拉科看着哈利浓密得看不见发旋的头顶，他情不自禁地想要靠近----这是他的本能，无法抗拒----他想要抱抱哈利，吻他，将手伸进他的衣服，感受他的温度。

系完领带的哈利抬头就看见德拉科的嘴唇几乎都要碰到自己的鼻尖了。“怎，怎么了？德拉科？”

“你的眼睛很漂亮，肯定有很多人这么说过吧。”德拉科低头避开哈利的目光，整了整领带来掩饰自己试图吻他的尴尬。

“啊，你说这个啊。是啊，很多人都说过。”哈利不好意思地挠了挠头，“你的眼睛也很漂亮，像是，呃，宝石？抱歉，我不会说什么好听的比喻。”

“这个就很棒，哈利。谢谢你的夸奖。”德拉科拂了拂头发来盖住自己开始发烫的耳朵。“呃，我还有事，会议，那我先回去了？对了，领带系得很棒。”德拉科用手指了指门口，示意自己准备离开了。

“哦，好的，那你先去吧。我之前给罗恩纳威他们系过不少领带----不知道为什么，他们没有这项技能----那我们下次见？”哈利犹豫了一会，“你还会来吗？我想感谢你。”

“感谢什么？”德拉科有些不太开心----哈利怎么能给其他人系领带呢！

“就是感谢你在最后给我扔了魔杖，我想这个帮助可不是一餐午饭就能抵消的。如果你愿意的话，我们一起吃个晚饭，怎么样？我家，我下厨。呃，我现在是个厨师嘛，谢礼也就只能这样了。”哈利尴尬地搓了搓手：德拉科相当于救了他一命，他却只能给人家做顿饭来感谢，怎么看都很寒酸啊！

“救世主的性命只值一餐饭？”马尔福家的精明头脑终于上线，德拉科开始讨价还价。“你瞧，我是个小少爷，不会做饭，家养小精灵来麻瓜界也不方便，不如，以后我们一起吃饭，做个饭友？就当是你的感谢？”

哈利原以为德拉科会提出什么条件，没想到只是多一份餐具的事情。“没有问题！以后欢迎来和我一起吃饭啊，说起来我一个人吃饭也挺无聊的。”哈利捶了一下德拉科的肩膀，同意了德拉科的条件。

 

德拉科走出狮心国，今天的一切都美好得不真实。

“德拉科！”哈利从后面拍了一下德拉科的肩膀，“我忘记存你的号码了。”他拿出手机冲着德拉科晃了晃。

德拉科反应过来，忙掏出手机和哈利互换了电话号码。

“今天和你聊天很开心，德拉科！”哈利拥抱了德拉科一下，“我真为我们之前不是朋友而遗憾。”

“没有关系，哈利，从今天开始，我们不就是朋友了吗？”德拉科回抱住哈利，在肩膀上拍了几下，马上就缩回手不敢有过多的停留----他怕自己忍不住，一直抱着哈利不愿意撒手。

“说的也是！”哈利收回手，结束了这个拥抱，“你好，我是哈利•波特，我可以和你做朋友吗？”

“德拉科•马尔福，乐意之至，哈利。”


	5. 救世主的婚姻总是一波三折 5

德拉科幻影移形出现在狮心国后厨的时候正好是哈利最忙的时候：晚上七点的狮心国挤满了慕名而来的客人----帅气的厨师兼店长，温顺可爱的海德薇和巴克比克，活泼开朗的服务员维罗妮卡小姐，当然，最重要的是这里有超绝美味的菜肴。

“德拉科，让让，我得把这几盘意大利面送过去！”哈利挥舞着魔杖指挥着七八盘做好的意大利面排成长队向送餐窗口飞过去。哈利的厨房是封闭着的，只有一个连通餐馆后的后门和送餐窗口处的小门，外面的人，包括维罗妮卡小姐都无法进入或者是看到厨房里发生的一切，这就是哈利可以在厨房里肆无忌惮使用魔法的原因。

德拉科低头躲开飞在空中的意大利面大部队，脱下自己的外套挂在墙上----哈利看起来很忙，或许我可以帮他做一些简单的活儿。

“需要我帮你吗？摆盘什么的我还是会的。”德拉科挽起袖子，走到哈利身边，扶了扶他头上因为忙碌而有些歪斜的厨师帽。

“真的吗？太好啦！嗯，德拉科，那请你帮我把这几份牛排和烩饭装盘，送到那边的窗口，我还有几份沙拉要做。”哈利在忙乱之中听见了德拉科那宛若天籁的声音----他简直不能更激动一些啦！在这么繁忙的时候有一个助手可真是幸福！

德拉科点点头，从柜子里拿出盘子开始装盘。

“你每天晚上都是这么忙的吗？那你之前是怎么应付过来的？”小心地擦去盘子边缘的酱汁，德拉科在烩饭中央放上一些薄荷，撒上紫苏碎作为装饰。

“也不是每天，”哈利用手臂擦了擦额头上的汗，“今天特殊一些，有一家人来过生日，人数比较多，所以忙了一些。平常的时候，我一个人用些魔法就能应付了。”切好圣女果，又把胡萝卜切成小星星的形状，哈利往沙拉碗中装进足够分量的食材，在旁边配上一小碗的芝麻酱。

德拉科为所有的牛排和烩饭装饰完成，指挥着它们和哈利完成的沙拉飞到送餐窗口。

 

等店里的客人都走得了，哈利便让维罗妮卡先下班了，他和德拉科两个人留在店里负责最后的清扫工作。维罗妮卡对于店里突然出现的德拉科感到诧异----他是怎么进来的？我怎么没有看到有人进厨房？她想要问问德拉科是谁，却被德拉科的冷漠眼神所击败。

“我的朋友，维罗妮卡，他从后门进来的，嗯，来帮我的。”哈利端着盘子跟着德拉科走进厨房，转身向维罗尼卡解释着，“以后他会天天来的，看到他的话你别惊讶。你先回家把，不早了，路上注意安全！”哈利放下盘子向维罗妮卡笑了笑。

 

等店里只剩下两个巫师的时候，哈利拉下了所有的帘子，把狮心国遮得严严实实的，然后挥舞着魔杖让桌椅排列整齐，让水槽里的餐具们自己洗了澡，各种各样的食材被刀具切成哈利想要的样子，然后排着队跳到冰箱冷柜里面的大海碗中，等待哈利明天把它们变成可口的美味。

看着厨房里的一切都被打理得井井有条之后，哈利歉意地看着德拉科，不好意思地笑了笑：“真是抱歉，第一天来吃晚饭就让你帮忙。”

“没关系，今天有些特殊。”德拉科整了整领带，拿下挂在墙上的大衣，“那么，我先回去了，我们明天见？”

“等等！”哈利一把拉住德拉科的衣服，“去我家吗？我们一起吃个，呃，夜宵？如果你愿意的话，我刚借了一部电影，要一起看吗？明天周末，你不用上班的吧？”刚做第一天的饭友就让人家饿着肚子帮忙，哈利觉得这不厚道。

德拉科回头看着拉住自己衣服的哈利，把衬衫从哈利的手中解救出来，穿上外套。

“幻影移形还是其他方式？”

 

哈利的公寓离狮心国不是很远，他带着德拉科和海德薇和巴克比克步行回到了公寓里。途中经过了一家披萨店，哈利没有忍住诱惑冲上去买了一个十寸的夏威夷水果和奥尔良烤肉的拼盘，外加一打麻瓜啤酒----“看电影的时候就应该吃这个！德拉科！麻瓜们都是这么干的，我们应该入乡随俗呀！”哈利否认了其实是自己太累了不想再做顿饭坚持说应该尊重麻瓜们的习俗。

德拉科挑了挑眉没有揭穿哈利，他伸手接过了哈利手中的那一打啤酒：“走吧，哈利。”

 

一打开门，海德薇和巴克比克就冲进了房间，差点掀翻哈利----还好德拉科及时地抱住了他。  
“谢谢，德拉科。”哈利站稳脚跟，从德拉科怀里脱离出来，接过德拉科手里的啤酒，把它们和披萨一起放在门口旁边的柜子上，“进来吧，我这几天没收拾过，房间里还挺乱的。”哈利迅速换好鞋子，给德拉科腾出空间。

“没事，哈利，太整洁的公寓反而不像是你的风格。据我所知，格兰芬多的休息室一直都是不怎么整洁？”

“啊，是这样没错，”哈利捡起散落在沙发上的衣服把它们塞到洗衣间的脏衣篓里，“我们总爱打闹，没一会儿就能把休息室弄得乱糟糟的。”把茶几上的魁地奇杂志整理成一摞，跑到厨房给水槽里的锅碗瓢盆加几个咒语。哈利总算在德拉科换完鞋进到客厅的时候给自己挽回了一点面子。

照顾好巴克比克和海德薇之后，哈利把碟片放进DVD里，端着切成小块的披萨和啤酒拉着德拉科坐在沙发前的地毯上，开始了他和德拉科的一个电影之夜。哈利借的电影是《闪灵》，一部评分很高，口碑很棒的恐怖片，是维罗妮卡推荐给他的。

等到看完电影的时候，盒子的披萨已经被两个人吃光了，他们的身边也散落着一打空的啤酒瓶：哈利身边有八个，德拉科手边是四个。

德拉科担心地看了看哈利：哈利的酒量不好，现在他喝了八瓶啤酒，不知道他会不会难受。

答案是肯定的。哈利在打了几个酒嗝之后冲到了卫生间抱着坐便器狂吐不止，德拉科蹲在地上不停地拍着他的背让他好受一些。擦干净哈利的脸，德拉科扶着看起来意识清醒实则烂醉如泥的哈利就准备向他的卧室走去----他该好好休息一下。

“不不不！我不要，不要睡觉！”哈利张牙舞爪地挣脱开德拉科，“我要，看月亮！对！德拉科，我们去看月亮！”哈利扶着墙踉踉跄跄地走到阳台上，眼看着就要振臂高呼，德拉科连忙补上几个静音咒，确保周围的麻瓜居民不会被吓到。

今晚没有月亮，夜空上只有寥寥几颗星星闪着微弱的光，哈利指着远处明亮的路灯回头看着德拉科：“德拉科，你看！今晚的月亮好漂亮！又大又圆！”

德拉科走过去握住哈利的手：“嗯嗯嗯，很大，很圆，很漂亮，我们现在回房间睡觉好不好？你喝了好多酒，应该要好好休息一下。”

“不要！”哈利拉着德拉科坐在地上：“今晚月亮这么好看，我一定要多看看！”海德薇从墙角出来，轻声叫了一声，走到哈利身边，熟练地趴着哈利的衣服攀爬。“海德薇，你来啦。”哈利揉了揉海德薇的小脑袋，“你知道吗，德拉科？我从前也有一只海德薇。”

德拉科看着垂下脑袋的哈利，叹了一口气：“我知道，那是你的猫头鹰，在，一次转移的时候牺牲了。”

“嗯，那次转移……”哈利停下撸猫的手，看着夜空，眼神里流露出的伤感刺伤了德拉科。

“过去了，一切都过去了。都在最后一战的时候结束了，哈利。”

“并没有，德拉科。其实，我已经很久没有回去了。尽管战争已经结束了，伏地魔已经死了，但是我还是不能做哈利•波特，关于我的事情常常是头版头条，他们总会在格里莫广场12 号蹲守，我还是所有巫师茶余饭后的谈资。我本以为我完成了我的使命，我的任务，我就可以做一个平凡的巫师了，你知道，我可以当个教授，或者打打魁地奇，再不然，傲罗也是可以的，但是，他们……”

“那是因为你从来就不平凡，哈利。”德拉科握住哈利的双手，挤了挤海德薇，她不满地喵喵叫了几声以示抗议，“你知道，你是所有小巫师的童年故事，我们这一代和我们下一代，下下一代，都会听着你的故事长大。我敢打赌，你就算是当教授，打魁地奇，你照样也会出名感受到困扰的。”

“所有人的童年故事？我也是你的童年故事吗？”哈利看着德拉科，眼神里有一点笑意。

“是啊，你是我整个童年的睡前故事，大难不死的男孩打败了黑魔王，这是我最喜欢的部分。”德拉科看着哈利的眼睛，轻声却又认真。

哈利没想到德拉科会给出这个回答：在他的眼里，德拉科不像是会听睡前故事的孩子：他更像是一个小大人，不需要哄，不需要睡前故事，甚至可能也不会在睡前喝一杯热牛奶，直接戴上眼罩，穿上他的真丝睡衣就能进入梦乡。

“那你，在最后的时候，扔给我魔杖，也是因为这个吗？”

“我不愿意让我的英雄输在不公平的对决上，哈利，你本来就应该是胜利的那一方。”

“可是胜利的代价也很惨重啊，德拉科。赫敏和罗恩说我在圣芒戈躺了五个月，身体极其虚弱。”哈利感受到德拉科握着自己的手突然用力，握得他有些疼痛，然而这疼痛转瞬即逝。仿佛只是他的错觉。“我知道我有这个伤疤就代表我这一生都不会平静，”哈利摸了摸他的小闪电，“我只是希望他们不要再把我看成是一个多么伟大的人了，我只是，只是一个普通的巫师。说真的，德拉科，任何一个巫师，有了母亲的守护和邓布利多的教导都可以保护整个巫师界！我会成为那个大难不死的男孩只是因为！只是因为他刚好选择了我！”哈利突然提高的音量吓到了海德薇，她惊慌地朝着屋里奔去，大概是去找巴克比克吧。

“那么，你来到麻瓜界，就是因为这个吗？因为，你想做一个哈利•波特，而不是有众多光环头衔的哈利•波特？”

“没错，赫敏和罗恩也很赞同我的想法，甚至连金斯莱也很赞成----我当时其实挺惊讶的，他竟然同意我来麻瓜界过自己的小日子而不是陪他出席各种场合做一个吉祥物！”哈利挪了挪身子，让自己坐得更舒服一些。“在这儿除了，嗯，和赫敏罗恩还有韦斯莱一家联系不太方便之外，也没什么问题。毕竟现在巫师界所有人都盯着他们，都想要得知我的行踪，所以赫敏决定让我减少和巫师界的往来，每个月写个一两封信，两三个月见个面，见面的时候还要喝复方汤剂！对了，你认识赫敏和罗恩吧，他们是我最好的朋友。”

“我当然认识，哈利，格兰芬多铁三角有谁不知道的吗？只是，因为一些原因，我们之间的关系很不好，所以，”德拉科凑近了哈利的耳边，“我们成为朋友的事情不要告诉他们哦，这是我们两个的秘密。”德拉科有些担心，和哈利重逢之后他最害怕的就是突然冲出来的罗恩和赫敏，揭开他和哈利之间所有的过往，让哈利看到他这个亲密的朋友到底有多么的不堪。他现在依然担心，他害怕哈利不答应他的请求：那他们的友谊就岌岌可危了。

哈利迷茫地看着德拉科：“什么原因？”

“马尔福家族和韦斯莱家族一直都是，世代，关系就不好，所以，我们关系不好，吵过架也打过架，至于格兰杰，你知道的，血统原因，斯莱特林们都，不喜欢她。”德拉科委婉地解释了一下，本质原因嘛，就是因为罗恩毁了他和哈利成为朋友的可能。

“哦，”哈利似懂非懂地点了点头，“世代关系不好这个我想我能理解，但是，血统论现在不是已经……”

“我知道，我知道，但是那个时候还是有很多人看重血统的，比如，我父亲。”德拉科无奈地叹了口气。

“我知道了，德拉科，我会保守这个秘密的，你放心。”哈利拍了拍德拉科的肩膀。“你们三人都是我的朋友，我不愿意失去任何一个。”

 

哈利醒来的时候都快中午了。他揉了揉额头，宿醉之后脑袋晕晕沉沉的----尽管只有八瓶啤酒，但是哈利酒量浅啊----扶着床边下了床，走到客厅，昨晚记忆里脏乱的客厅已经被收拾过了，餐桌上还有一盘食物和一张便条。哈利走过去发现那是楼下便利店里的面包和牛奶。  
“早上好（也许中午好更贴切一些？），哈利。我给你买了面包和牛奶，你吃之前记得热一热，宿醉之后一定得吃点什么。还有，客厅我已经帮你收拾过了。最后，昨晚的电影很好看，和你一起度过的夜晚很愉快，我希望我们还能有下一个电影之夜。最最后，别忘记我们的小秘密。好了，那我们晚上在狮心国见，哈利。 ------德拉科”


	6. 救世主的婚姻总是一波三折 6

距离哈利上次醉酒拉着德拉科看月亮谈心已经过去快半个月了，德拉科从之前家—公司－家这样两点一线古板无趣的生活变成了家—公司－狮心国－家三点一线并且令人愉快的生活。更令人愉快的是他和哈利之间的关系有了新一步的进展：哈利每周都会邀请他去几次自己家。他甚至在哈利家留宿过几次――同床共枕的那种留宿。在狮心国每周休业的时候哈利还会和德拉科一起去逛逛，有时是去电影院看看最新的热门电影，有时是去同行那儿考察考察菜品的味道。

德拉科明白自己毕竟是哈利来麻瓜世界后遇到的第一个巫师，更何况现在两人还是朋友，休息的时候一起出门倒没什么大不了的。但是每次出去的时候还是忍不住把平常的朋友间的活动看成约会，衣服要挑一整晚，香水也要思前想后，餐馆里总要订包厢，看电影的时候手总是忍不住往哈利身上凑。

这半个月来，德拉科在下班后总是第一时间幻影移形到狮心国，打开后门熟练取下墙上挂着的围裙，麻利地围上去给哈利打下手。哈利一开始坚持不要德拉科的帮忙――“你是来吃饭的，德拉科！放下菜刀，快去外面坐着！”――他的本意就是让德拉科过来吃饭而不是让他过来做一份他根本不需要的兼职，但是哈利拗不过德拉科――既然能和你一起在后厨里单独呆着我干嘛要去外面一个人孤零零坐着？多可怜！看起来像一个失恋了的男人！――他坚持呆在后厨防止哈利因为用了魔法上菜太有效率而让那些麻瓜起疑。

其实德拉科在后厨也没什么可做的，他也就是监督所有的蔬菜都有在盐水里好好把自己洗干净，所有的锅碗瓢盆都有在水槽里把自己变得白白亮亮没有一丝污渍，勉强用菜刀把生菜切成条，然后用马尔福家为数不多拿得出手的天赋才华来帮助哈利摆盘装饰――哈利不得不承认，马尔福家的品味是真的不错，一盘２５磅的意大利面德拉科能硬生生给你摆出２５０磅的气势来。

今天是周末，但是狮心国里却没有多少人，准确地说是没有多少客人：大部分人看起来都像是活动策划公司里的人，他们手里拿着气球鲜花和彩带往狮心国的天花板上墙上做着装饰。

不同于以往的狮心国，今天狮心国的正中央拉着一条写着生日快乐的横幅，底下也不是一张张双人桌而是替换成了一张长桌，铺着白色带着蕾丝花边和暗纹的桌布，上面摆了烛台和大束大束鲜红的玫瑰；餐桌两端摆着的是精致的餐盘和各式餐刀叉子，就连扶手椅也垫上了柔软的坐垫。

德拉科穿过正在墙壁上贴着字母气球的人群，弯腰躲过不停喷出彩色纸屑的喷桶，在狮心国摆满多肉和海德薇猫爬架的角落里找到哈利――他正在和对面一个陌生男人谈笑风生，更糟糕的是那个男人掏出了一只还算精美的首饰盒，打开，里面是一只戒指。

那不是一只精美的钻戒，至少我不会用这样的戒指来求婚。德拉科看着那个男人捧着戒指面对向哈利，脸上全是憧憬和幸福的微笑，不自觉地握掌成拳，另外一只手揣在口袋里摩挲着魔杖。阳光穿过猫爬架和盆盆植物落进狮心国，照在他们两个人身上：一个捧着戒指膝盖弯曲就要单膝跪下了，另外一个看着戒指张大了嘴惊讶地看着面前的男人，脸上是掩饰不住的开心。

“真的吗？你决定了？”看到对面的男人点了点头，哈利开心地和他击掌，“看来我要给维罗妮卡小姐放一个很长很长的假期了？”

“恐怕是这样的，波特先生。”男人有些不好意思地挠了挠脑袋，“您或许得找一个兼职的人了。”

“那都是小事！”哈利右手握拳在左手上砸了一下，“选好蜜月的地点了吗？”他转头向逐渐走近的德拉科打了招呼，介绍了他此时对面的男人――维罗妮卡小姐的男朋友，不久之后的未婚夫和先生。

松开拿着魔杖的手，德拉科不冷不淡地点了点头：“马尔福，德拉科·马尔福。”

“我的朋友，最近常来帮忙，你或许听维罗妮卡提起过。”哈利揽过德拉科的肩膀，“有你在，我可能不用找新的员工啦，是不是，德拉科？”德拉科扯了扯嘴角算是个微笑，但一想到之后就可以和哈利两个人独处很长很长一段时间，嘴角的弧度认真了几分。

男人点了点头，想起有几个晚上女朋友的确和自己抱怨过波特先生最近的那位朋友太冷淡了，除了波特先生之外几乎谁也不搭理。不过，马尔福，这个姓氏怎么这么耳熟呢？

 

简单寒暄了几句，哈利就拉着德拉科进了厨房为维罗妮卡准备生日礼物――一只漂亮的  
、带有水果鲜花装饰的裸胚蛋糕。

这只蛋糕其实做起来挺简单的，按照比例做好三个蛋糕胚再抹上奶油加上水果鲜花就好了。拿出三个大小一样的圆形模具和三只碗，哈利只指挥德拉科在每个碗里打进三只鸡蛋，用打蛋器将蛋液打至鱼眼泡状。从柜子里拿出砂糖分三次加到碗里进行搅拌，完成后依次把低筋面粉和可可粉过筛加入，在哈利的不断搅拌下，碗里的液体就慢慢变成了棕色的粘稠状液体。

“德拉科，你帮我做一个蛋糕胚吧，很简单的。”哈利分了一只碗给德拉科，握着他的手教他怎么翻拌手中那只碗里的糊糊。

德拉科坐在凳子上，比哈利矮了一截儿，正好方便他从身后握住自己的手，带着他一起搅动面前那只碗。

“很简单的，你看，像这样。”尽管德拉科坐在椅子上可也没有比哈利矮太多，堪堪不过半个头。哈利侧着脑袋，嘴唇里德拉科的耳朵只有几公分的距离，太过温柔的声音落进德拉科的耳朵里却没能进到他的脑子里----德拉科现在满脑子都被“哈利抱着我，他抱我了”“他好温柔，让人忍不住想要亲亲他”这样的想法填满，根本无心学习怎么才能做出一只合格的蛋糕胚----“知道了吗，德拉科？”

“不会，哈利，能再来一遍吗？”德拉科回头看着一脸无奈的哈利，他正叉着腰看着自己，眼神里没有不耐烦。

摇了摇头，哈利重新握住德拉科的手：“那我再教你一遍。”

方法其实很简单所以德拉科在哈利重新带着他搅拌了几次后就学会了，他来到哈利身边，扶着碗站在哈利右侧，重复着刚刚的动作。

停下手里翻拌着的碗，哈利从油桶里倒出一些色拉油，再拿出一盒牛奶，过秤后加到碗里。德拉科学着哈利的样子也秤了一小碗油和牛奶加到自己手中的碗里，看着碗里原本粘稠的液体因为新加入的成员而变得稀薄，原本棕色的糊糊变成了稍浅一些的巧克力色，散发出了可可粉的甜蜜和牛奶的味道。

“差不多了，倒进模具里吧！”用铲子把远处的三个模具划拉过来，哈利端起碗把液体倒进模具。

放进烤箱，在哈利的提醒下，德拉科设定好了温度和档位，又开始看着哈利调奶油。

维罗妮卡小姐不喜欢太多的奶油----那容易使她发胖----偏爱水果，因此哈利准备了一些水果和抹在蛋糕上的奶油。

这个环节德拉科帮不上什么忙，他拖着椅子坐到哈利对面，看着他用灵巧好看的双手往碗里加入各种材料，嘴角微微上翘，还哼着歌，心情很好。

往搅拌好的芝士里加入糖粉和淡奶油和一滴香草膏打至完全融之后，哈利从冰箱里拿出水果----他准备了草莓，葡萄，芒果，樱桃和火龙果----洗干净，等待蛋糕胚烤制完成。

“你看起来很开心。”德拉科撑着下巴看着对面偷吃了一颗草莓的哈利。

哈利点了点头，挑出一颗樱桃递给德拉科。

“做菜的时候会让我会开心，尤其是做甜品的时候。”叉起一块芒果就往嘴里送，哈利含糊不清地回答德拉科。

“为什么？因为你喜欢甜品？”

哈利歪着头思考了一会，他也说不出来为什么。厨艺是他小时候不得不学会的一件事，从六岁开始他就要为德思礼一家准备早餐。一个六岁的小孩踩在小凳子上往嗞啦作响的油锅里放培根，煎鸡蛋，还要烤吐司。但是最后他能得到的可能就是一碗冷掉的豌豆汤或者一点儿达力不吃的吐司边。

“大概，是因为甜品闻起来很甜蜜，容易让人想到一些美好的回忆吧。”剥开一颗葡萄送到嘴里：嘶，有点酸。

看到对面哈利皱起来的脸，德拉科忍不住笑出了声，他站起来从盘子里挑出一颗红红的草莓塞到了哈利嘴里。

“谢谢。”咬下一大口，哈利嘴里的酸味缓解了不少。

草莓丰富的汁水顺着哈利的嘴角往外流，德拉科伸出拇指擦了擦：“不客气。蛋糕好像快烤好了。”

趁着哈利转身的时候德拉科尝了尝，没错，草莓真的很甜。

烤箱里的蛋糕胚不断膨胀，颜色从原先的巧克力色变成了棕色，在烤箱内部灯光的照射下，反射出一点点的金光，就像是带了金粉的棕色墨水被洒在了纸张上一样，透着金粉的点点金光，好看极了。

接下来的工作就很简单啦！哈利在三只蛋糕胚的夹层中放上一些水果，外层和最上层用奶油抹平抹匀，然后在边缘用巧克力酱描边，顶上放上各种水果和修剪过的鲜花，最后再撒上一些糖粉，生日蛋糕就做好了。

 

晚餐很简单，哈利做了两份情侣餐，和平常餐点不同的是牛肉被切成了爱心的形状。由于是第一次切爱心状的牛肉，哈利第一次失败了，秉承着不浪费的原则，他和德拉科把剩下那份丑丑的情侣餐给吃了。

求婚很顺利很成功，维罗妮卡在她男朋友刚掏出戒指的时候就激动地说了“Yes”，然后开启了她将近两个月的假期。

等两人走后，德拉科跟着哈利回到厨房收拾残局，完全没有注意到自己的脸上沾了一块儿奶油----应该是之前维罗妮卡沾哈利奶油的时候不小心误伤了自己。

哈利盯着顶了一小块奶油的德拉科认真地抄着手站在水槽前看着里面的瓷盘子瓷碗们洗澡打架，这个场面过于违和----哈利从心底认为德拉科不应该是这样一个居家的男人，应该是个张扬跋扈一些的小少爷，他说不出原因，明明和德拉科“认识”才小半个月却仿佛认识了七八年似的----没有憋住笑引来了德拉科的注意。

“这里，”哈利拿纸巾擦掉德拉科大脑门上的奶油，“沾上奶油了，你没发现吗？”

德拉科握住哈利的手，仔细看了看纸巾上那团沾了巧克力酱的奶油。

“我还真没发现，谢谢。”德拉科松手，甩了甩头发。

或许是想要投其所好，或许是能多一些相处的时间，或许是能被他多一些贴身抱着手把手教学的机会，或许是内心的思念和欲望快要喷涌而出压抑不住了，或许是希望他能在做甜品的时候想起自己，让自己成为他美好回忆的一部分。

“哈利，”德拉科拽住正转身的哈利身后的围裙带子，“教我做甜点吧。”

不知道为什么德拉科突然提出这样的要求，但是哈利还是答应了他。

“好，没问题，德拉科。”

 

维罗妮卡不在的第一天，狮心国没有人想她。

哈利一个人在后厨大展拳脚，德拉科被他指派到了前线奋战----收银台。

收银机和咖啡机什么的机器操作都很简单，德拉科看了一遍就能上手，难的是……

“总共五十磅整。”帅气的金发服务员显然吸引了不少的少女前来小坐一会，买些甜点，喝杯咖啡，但是不管是上到六十的慈祥老太太还是下到二十多岁的花季少女，德拉科统统是一样的冷漠对待：没有微笑，没有推荐，没有问好。

下一位少女走了上来，手里握着两个三明治。

“十五磅。”德拉科熟练地输入密码，打开收银机的盒子，开始找零。

“请问，维罗妮卡小姐去哪里了呢？”身量娇小的少女踮起脚向厨房里头看了看。

“结婚了，去度蜜月。”怎么没有硬币了？德拉科皱着眉头数着钱。

“啊，这样吗？维罗妮卡小姐真幸福啊。对了，您是哈利店长的，嗯，男朋友吗？”少女前倾着身子，手放在嘴巴旁边，小小声地问着德拉科。

德拉科数钱的手一抖，掉下了一个硬币。

“我们是朋友。”

“哦，”少女看起来有点失望，噘了噘嘴，“我还以为你们是情侣呢，毕竟你们看起来很般配。”

德拉科握着找零动也不动，就那么看着眼前的棕发少女。

端着一盘新鲜的三明治，哈利从后厨走来，看着一动不动的德拉科和他面前疑惑的少女，打破了沉默。

“出什么事儿了吗？”把三明治一个个放进冷柜里，哈利向德拉科投去询问的目光。

“没什么。”德拉科把手里的找零递还给少女，“Have a nice day.”

下一位顾客走了上来，满怀期待地结了账，但是却没等到德拉科的问候。

“还有什么事吗？”德拉科双手撑在台子上，疑惑地看着面前这位女顾客。

“Have a nice day？”

德拉科挑了挑眉不太明白她为什么要问这个问题，但是出于礼貌还是要个回应不是？

“Sure I am.”被人夸了和哈利般配看起来像一对情侣，他又怎么会不高兴呢？


	7. 救世主的婚姻总是一波三折7

不知不觉中，德拉科更加融入进了哈利的生活：他呆在狮心国的时间越来越多，最后变成成天呆在狮心国不去上班了----他本身就是来麻瓜世界避避人的，卢修斯也压根没准备让他当个勤勤恳恳的经理，也就是挂个名的事儿----除了每天帮哈利充当收银员之外，还跟着哈利开始学习一些简单的甜点和小零食，虽然做得卖相和味道都不太好，但还是得到了哈利的肯定和鼓励；周末的时候会赖在哈利家里让哈利陪他打游戏，蹭吃蹭喝，有时候还要以天色太晚做借口挤在哈利的床上。

亲爱的波特先生只当是德拉科和他关系好了之后暴露无伤大雅的本性----幼稚，黏人----从来没有想过当德拉科借口留宿的时候自己为什么不指出他是个巫师，天色根本不影响他幻影移形，也从来没有想过为什么德拉科这样一个出身马尔福的小少爷会睡姿差到喜欢抱着人。他也根本没有去追究为什么自己和德拉科相处的时候会越来越开心，为什么自己会越来越想要见到德拉科，想要握着他的手教他做蛋糕，想要在打游戏输了的时候扑到他身上不轻不重打几下。

大概是关系好吧----单纯迟钝的波特先生这么想着。

 

休业的时候，哈利带着德拉科出门去超市买食材，德拉科负责调料，哈利负责菜品。他推着手推车往前走，在身旁的货架上挑挑拣拣，身后两个少女的讨论被他不经意地听见了。

“你是说狮心国新的服务员吗？金发的那个？”

“是啊是啊，我觉得他没有你们说的那么冷漠啊，我每次去买东西他都会和我说一句‘have a nice day’什么的。”

“是吗？可是我从来都没有遇到过，你有和他说过什么吗？比如夸他长得好看？”

“你这么一说我倒是想起来了！你还记得我和你说过我觉得那个金发先生和哈利店长很般配吗？我那天问他是不是哈利店长的男朋友，他都愣住了！好一会才反应过来回答我的。”

“天哪！你居然问他这种问题！”身旁的女孩先是惊讶了一会接着开始好奇德拉科的答案。

“他说他们只是朋友。”少女停顿了一下，哈利也放慢了脚步伸长脖子竖起耳朵听着后边的讨论，“但是我觉得他们肯定不只是朋友！先不说金发先生那天奇怪的反应，就是后来我看见的几次他们的互动都很有爱呀，哈利店长会给他围围巾，过马路的时候，金发先生会牵着哈利店长的手！而且，金发先生对客人的态度和对哈利店长完全不同！在外面很冷漠，但是在店长面前就很温柔！我觉得金发先生肯定是喜欢店长的，最后啊，我猜他对我说问候语一定是因为我夸了他们般配！”

两人讨论完后拐了个弯进了卖薯片的货架，哈利也就没有听见接下来的讨论了。

德拉科喜欢我？她们在说什么啊，这根本不可能的！

哈利脸一红，加快了脚步，找到在调料区里买胡椒的德拉科。

“怎么了？脸这么红？”拿起几瓶胡椒粉放到购物车里，德拉科顺手接过了哈利手中的车。

“可能是空调开太高了。”哈利看了一眼身旁的德拉科，脑子里全是刚刚少女说的“金发先生和哈利店长很般配”“金发先生肯定是喜欢店长的”“在店长面前就很温柔！”。

真的是这样吗？德拉科喜欢自己？他们很般配？真的吗？不对不对，我们都是男生，不会……这也说不准，我似乎不反感德拉科喜欢我这样的话，难道，我喜欢男生？还是因为，我喜欢德拉科？

哈利再一次看了德拉科一眼，金发和黑发，很配；浅灰色的眼眸和深绿色的眼眸，很配；身高差半个头，很配；都是单身，很配；都是巫师，很配。

好像的确很般配啊。

不过，斯莱特林和格兰芬多……

相爱相杀。哈利的脑子里突然飘过这么一个词。

“你看这个怎么样，拿来摆盘肯定很……”德拉科拿起一包白芝麻，在哈利眼前晃了晃。

“很般配。”相爱相杀也不错啊…..

“什么？”

“很，很好看！很好看。”哈利接过德拉科手里的白芝麻塞进购物车里：我刚刚都说了什么啊！

 

晚上睡觉的时候，哈利一个人躺在床上翻来覆去想着早上听见的对话，关于德拉科看起来喜欢他的这件事。

她们怎么会这么想呢？他和德拉科明明就是朋友而已，并没有什么太亲密暧昧的行为啊？他翻了个身，抱着枕头----德拉科留宿的时候枕着的那个枕头----开始回忆和德拉科在一起的时候都做过什么事。

那是他答应教德拉科做甜品的第一个休业日，哈利从床上起来，掰开德拉科抱着他的手----据德拉科自己说他有这个习惯是因为从小就抱着抱枕睡觉，所以现在睡觉会习惯性抱着哈利----摇了摇头，下床穿好衣服，准备做早餐。

他和德拉科昨天晚上为了把新出的游戏玩通关，一直打到晚上两点多才休息，而德拉科是个不睡足八小时就会没精神的人。哈利看了看墙上的挂钟，现在是早上九点半，这意味着他还有四十多分钟的时间来准备早餐----早午餐，准确地说。

咖啡是必不可少的，一杯美式，一杯拿铁。往碗里磕两颗鸡蛋，锅里倒些油，吃些炒鸡蛋和吐司应该还不错。

鸡蛋和吐司的香气一直从厨房飘到德拉科身边，他挣扎着起来，向厨房走去----他可没忘记哈利答应他今天要教他做烤饼干。

厨房里的人穿着睡衣，袖子挽到胳膊肘上，上衣宽大的领口露出了一小块的后背，裤子太长了，哈利卷了两道裤腿边，这样就刚好在脚踝上面一些，不会走着走着来个平地摔。

“吃什么？”站在哈利的身后，德拉科很轻松就越过他的肩膀看到了平底锅里的炒鸡蛋，“只有炒鸡蛋吗？”

“你醒了？”哈利回头看了一眼明显没睡饱的德拉科，白皙的脸上有两个乌青的半圆，挂在眼眶下，“你应该再睡一会，你看你都有黑眼圈了。”哈利拿着锅铲不好动手，只能抬抬下巴示意德拉科关心一下他好看的脸上还挂着两个黑眼圈。

“过几天就好了，”揉了揉脸，德拉科也不掩饰自己的困倦，把额头抵在哈利肩上，闭着眼休息一会，“这几天要签字的文件太多了，忙到很晚。”

哈利想了想，德拉科这几天确实经常打哈欠，收银的时候会打哈欠，和哈利聊天的时候也时不时打哈欠，整个人看起来都没有之前有精神。

“要不，我去找个兼职的人吧，这样你就不用这么累了。”自从维罗妮卡走了以后，德拉科一直帮着哈利免费兼职收银员，公司都不怎么去了，虽说德拉科只是个挂名的，但总归公司也是人家的家族产业，总不能一直帮着哈利而不管自家的事。

“不用，我已经忙完了，签字而已。我本来就不喜欢公司的事，父亲也知道，他不会说什么的。”德拉科抬头看了一眼锅里黄澄澄的炒蛋，咽了咽口水，“在公司很无聊，我更喜欢在狮心国给你工作，收收钱，打打下手，挺好的。可以吃了吗？我饿了。”

越和德拉科熟悉哈利越发觉他像个长不大的孩子，表面上看着是个二十出头一表人才的社会精英，实际就是个年龄虚大的孩子----二十岁的实际年龄，十二岁的心理年龄。

他把鸡蛋装进两个盘子里，德拉科在吐司上抹上果酱和蜂蜜，撒上芝士，端着盘子刀叉乖乖地坐在餐桌旁边，等着哈利手上的炒鸡蛋。

 

吃完早午饭后，哈利带着德拉科开始做饼干需要的面团。称出需要的低筋面粉和糖粉，过筛加到碗里，再把黄油切成小块放进去，加入蛋液。

“洗手，德拉科，我们要开始做面团了。”给德拉科系好围裙带子，两个人又挤在水槽里把手洗干净。

我应该想到德拉科本质是个幼稚的小孩！哈利摘下被德拉科用水扑湿的眼睛，不甘示弱地用手接了一捧水往德拉科脸上招呼。但哈利没发现德拉科在一起的时候自己的本质也是一个幼稚的小孩，被水泼了就一定要泼回来，被打了就一定要加倍在德拉科身上打回来，两个成年人现在就像两个小学生一样在厨房里打闹，从水战变成贴身战，从水槽旁打到餐桌旁的地上。

德拉科躺在地上，哈利握着他的手坐在他身上，非常“成熟”地攻击德拉科的咯吱窝和腰侧。

“我错了。”德拉科侧着身子躲过了哈利新一波的攻击，满眼笑意地看着坐在他身上露出了小半个肩膀的哈利，发出了投降的声音。

“那你下次还敢吗？”哈利握着德拉科的手腕，手停在他的腰侧，挑了挑眉----德拉科这样的小孩总是欠收拾！

“不敢了，不敢了。”哈利见德拉科“认错态度良好”也就起身放了他一马，可没想到被德拉科从身后偷袭了他最怕痒的腰。

“马尔福！”哈利怒气冲冲地追着德拉科来到他们放各种原料的地方，德拉科举起了装有面粉和糖粉的碗，“好了，哈利，我们开始做饼干吧！别像个小孩一样幼稚了！”

“到底是谁幼稚！”哈利重新洗了手，接过碗开始揉搓面粉。

做普通的饼干没有太大的难度，哈利决定做些夹心饼干，比如，在饼干中央有一颗爱心，或是一颗圣诞树，写一些字母也可以。

哈利选择了做个圣诞树饼干，好为即将到来的圣诞节新菜单做些尝试；而德拉科选择了做爱心夹心的饼干。

夹心的面团不难做，只是需要加一些食用色素改变一下颜色再改变一下形状就好。很快，哈利就做好了他的圣诞树夹心，德拉科的爱心夹心也快成功了，他还偷偷切下一小块的爱心准备单独烤成一块爱心饼干。

饼干很快就烤好了，哈利把它们切成了一块块的小方片放在碗里，又用水果榨了两杯果汁，端着盘子和德拉科坐在沙发上吃了起来。

圣诞饼干的夹心是用抹茶粉和巧克力粉做出来的，味道很香，一口咬下去，抹茶和巧克力的味道都有；而德拉科的爱心饼干夹心是用草莓味的色素做的，满满都是草莓味。哈利偏爱草莓，因此德拉科的饼干被他吃了不少，德拉科自己都没吃几片草莓爱心饼干，只能捡哈利不怎么吃的圣诞树饼干吃。

不过，这也正是德拉科想要的。他知道哈利喜欢草莓，所以特意选择了红色的夹心。他小口小口咬着哈利做的圣诞树饼干----他不是很喜欢太甜的东西，抹茶味的正合适----看着身边的哈利捧着碗专挑草莓饼干吃。

哈利在碗里翻找着，突然一颗爱心映入眼帘。怎么只有一颗爱心？是那片饼干的夹心掉了吗？他思考了一会，仔细看了看碗里：好像每片饼干都是完整的。算了，都是吃的，没什么关系。他也没有想太多，就啊呜一口吃掉了。

“你是不是把我做的饼干都吃完了？”德拉科凑到哈利身边，伸手在碗里找着他特意留着的那颗单独的爱心夹心，“我记得我有特意留一个夹心尝味道的，怎么不见了？你有看到吗？”

“什么？只有一个夹心的那个？”

“对啊，我准备常常味道，特意从夹心上切下来的。”

“呃，被我刚刚吃掉了。”哈利不好意思地看着德拉科，嘴里还叼着半片饼干。德拉科慢慢凑近哈利，手开始往他的咯吱窝下伸去。

“别别别！！”哈利躲开德拉科的手，从碗里拿出一片饼干掰开，拿着中间的爱心就喂给德拉科，“你看！一样的！”

德拉科咬下饼干，浓郁的草莓一下就在嘴里炸开，香香甜甜的。他看着捧着碗的哈利，没错，就像哈利一样，很甜。

“好吃吗？你做的还是很好的，虽然形状好像不是很好看。”

“好吃，像你一样甜。”德拉科又拿了一片抹茶巧克力送到嘴里。

“什么？”哈利觉得他不太理解德拉科说的话，什么叫“像你一样甜”，这话，很奇怪啊。

“我的意思是像你身上的味道，嗯，甜品的味道，很甜。”不过，本人的味道更甜。德拉科看着哈利还是没有把后半句话说出来。

 

哈利抱着枕头坐了起来。的确，德拉科和他在一起的时候是会说一些奇奇怪怪听起来很像情话的话，也因为黏人经常抱着他或是靠在他身上，但是，这难道不是因为他们关系好吗？这些难道不是朋友之间的正常行为吗？

可是，如果是罗恩和你说这些话，抱着你靠着你呢？哈利心里响起一个小小的声音。

如果是罗恩啊……哈利歪着头假想了一下罗恩温柔地看着他对他说“像你一样甜”，因为没睡醒而靠在自己身上或是半夜睡不着跑过来非要抱着自己睡……

一阵恶寒。

哈利抖了抖，他无法接受罗恩做这些德拉科常做的事情。那，那太，恶心了，两个大男人搂搂抱抱什么的。但是，德拉科不也是男生吗？为什么你就不介意呢？而且，你和罗恩认识了九年，德拉科不过才几个月，为什么你们能比你和罗恩更亲密？

到底是为什么呢？

哈利把头埋到枕头里，这枕头上有一股德拉科身上常有的味道，像是雪松木的味道，很清新，很好闻。其实，他应该知道是为什么的。

除了他喜欢上德拉科之外还有什么合理的解释吗？

但是，我是个男生，有过两个女朋友，我怎么会喜欢上男生呢？哈利坐直了身子想要反驳内心的想法。

你愿意和德拉科牵手吗？内心的声音问着。

牵手啊……每次过马路或者是走到人多的地方，德拉科都会握着他的手，不知道为什么那总是让哈利很有安全感。和德拉科牵手是愿意的。

那拥抱呢？

也是，愿意的。哈利现在已经很习惯了德拉科的拥抱，大多数时候，德拉科都会从背后抱着他，下巴搁在肩膀上，手撑在桌子上。德拉科的怀抱比牵手更能有安全感，尤其是晚上当他抱着哈利入眠的时候，哈利会不自觉地转身钻到德拉科怀里，那里更温暖，更舒适，更让他感到安心。

那么接吻呢？

德拉科的嘴唇很好看，很薄，唇色也好看，粉粉嫩嫩的，像樱花果冻。当他抿着嘴的时候会给人一种凌厉的感觉，但当他微笑的时候会忍不住想要让人尝一口。德拉科的嘴唇一定很柔软吧？尝起来是不是像蜂蜜一样甜甜的？像果冻一样软软的？不对！我在想什么！哈利伸手捂住眼睛。梅林的蕾丝花边睡裙！我竟然在想和德拉科接吻的感觉？？

那也就是说，你不反对和德拉科接吻。内心的声音越来越大，越来越愉快。承认吧，哈利，你喜欢上他了呀！

翻个身，哈利睁开眼睛看着逐渐亮起来的窗外，抱着德拉科的枕头。他已经想了一晚上的德拉科了，他不应该再否认什么了。

他喜欢德拉科看他时候温柔的眼神，喜欢德拉科和他说话时候的语气，喜欢德拉科抱着他牵着他手的温暖，喜欢德拉科叫他哈利，喜欢德拉科陪在他身边。他喜欢有德拉科的一切。

梅林啊，我喜欢上德拉科了。


	8. Chapter 8

自从承认了自己已经喜欢上德拉科·马尔福后，哈利这几天看德拉科总是不自觉地带上滤镜。

德拉科的背影真好看，哈利站在后厨的门前看着在收银机旁忙活的德拉科：身材挺拔，比例也好，腰细腿长，不愧是斯莱特林的小王子，马尔福家族的继承人。他总是穿着西装，打着领带，不管自己是在后厨切菜还是在前台收银总是穿得整齐，一副下一秒就能出席重大场合发言致辞的样子。

德拉科的侧脸真好看，哈利扭头看着身旁撑伞的德拉科：皮肤白皙，眼窝深邃，鼻梁高挺，嘴唇虽然薄但是胜在唇色唇形都很好；金色碎发盖住了大半只耳朵，哈利从侧面只能看到德拉科的耳垂。手也很好看。哈利的目光下移，落在了握着伞柄的手上：骨节分明，白皙修长，指甲修剪得很整齐，都是淡粉色，每个指甲上都有白色的月牙。

德拉科的身材很好。哈利看着围着浴巾走出来的德拉科：平时总觉得他是一个不怎么强壮甚至可能瘦弱的人，但是脱下衬衫就能看出他长期锻炼出来的好身材。他的身上还有没擦干的水珠，歪着头在擦干自己的头发。

“你今天要住在这里吗？”洗完澡的哈利穿着自己的旧睡衣，躺在沙发上翻着手里的美食杂志，装作随口一问的样子。

“嗯，太晚了，回去不方便。”甩了甩半干头发，德拉科又往头上丢了几个烘干咒。

“是吗，可是幻影移形又不受时间影响。”假装在看杂志上那个诱人的焦糖布丁，哈利用余光看着德拉科，看他会有什么反应。

金发男人尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，苦思冥想搜肠刮肚地找理由继续呆在这儿，思绪被哈利递过来的苹果片给打断。

“吃吗？吃完我们去睡觉吧，明天我们去狮心国做点三明治。”哈利要的可不是德拉科蹩脚的理由，他只是想要确认德拉科对自己有没有和他对德拉科一样的小心思。

看来是有的。哈利把片好的苹果塞到德拉科嘴里，心情愉悦地去刷牙。

 

哈利今天很奇怪，德拉科咬着苹果想。在狮心国的时候总是在看自己，他被看得后背发凉，怀疑是不是今天自己哪里做得不对了，是衣服没穿好还是发胶没抹匀；回来的时候也是，自以为很隐秘地上下打量着自己，盯着侧脸看了很久后来又盯着他握着雨伞的手；更别说刚刚了，德拉科都能感受到哈利那如有实质的目光在戳自己的腹肌和后背。

他这是怎么了？

这种奇怪的感觉在哈利今晚主动钻到他怀里的时候达到了顶峰。

“太冷了，德拉科，我手都要冻僵了。”哈利一边说着一边钻到了德拉科怀里，把冰凉的手放在德拉科温暖的胸口上，还把自己的被子盖在了德拉科那一床被子上面，抢了他一半的枕头后安心地入睡了。

谁能告诉他为什么哈利突然之间变得这么奇怪？黏人的那个是什么时候从自己变成他的？

 

第二天是周日，是哈利用来采购食材，准备货品的日子。他一大早就把德拉科从被子里拖出来，拉着他去买了足够量的三明治食材，在午饭前做完了一百五十只的火腿鸡蛋三明治存货，准备下午带着三明治去狮心国冷藏起来。

早起毁一天。努力睁开自己浅灰色的眼睛看清楚自己的叉子上确实有叉着食物，凭着最后的本能，德拉科把午餐肉送到自己的嘴里而不是戳到鼻子或者脸颊上----他真的好困，不完全是起得太早，还有睡得太晚的原因。

能抱着哈利睡觉当然是德拉科一直以来的愿望，但这并不代表他能接受哈利无缘无故的亲近----这太反常了！明明之间他还很嫌弃自己抱着他睡觉，说什么这样一点也没有男子气概，太幼稚了，就像是看了恐怖片不敢一个人入睡的小孩子。最重要的是德拉科的行为还影响了他睡觉！他都不能展现他潇洒不羁的睡姿了，现在的他只能躺得跟个木乃伊一样，绷直全身。为了离德拉科远一些同时又照顾到他如同水晶一般易碎的幼小心灵，哈利最后以两人各盖一床被子为条件勉强答应了德拉科。

可是昨晚，他不仅主动钻了被子还抱了自己！德拉科思考了很久也没有得出答案，他侧躺着身子，维持着抱住哈利的动作不敢改变----这个姿势有些不太好入睡，所以等他睡着的时候窗外已经能听见麻雀叽叽喳喳的叫声了。

终于吃完了午饭，德拉科走到沙发旁坐下，扯了一件不知道是自己的还是哈利的外套盖在身上身子一歪就睡着了。

“德拉科，要吃樱桃吗？”哈利端着一盘洗好的樱桃来到客厅，只看见沙发上有一团物体在有规律地起伏着，顶上还露出了一撮金毛。

吐出樱桃核，哈利在德拉科身旁坐下，掀开衣服，凑近看着他熟睡的样子。金色碎发落在他的脸上，挡住了大半张侧脸，有几根垂在鼻子上，随着鼻息一翘一翘；伸手拨开头发，那双在外人面前冷漠在哈利面前友好含笑的浅灰色的眼眸闭着，浅金色的长睫毛翘出了好看的弧度，在空气中微微颤动着；大概是鼻子被发丝弄得痒了，德拉科伸手拂开了还落在鼻尖上的头发，皱了皱鼻子，把脸埋进枕着的抱枕里；嘴唇和哈利刚刚吃的樱桃仿佛是一个颜色，只不过更浅一些。

哈利伸出手指，从德拉科的眉骨开始，一点一点地在脸上滑动着。从眉骨滑到眼窝，转到侧脸，再到下颚，拂过下巴；从山根开始，沿着鼻梁一路向下，停留在柔软的嘴唇上。握住德拉科的下巴，哈利的拇指停留在他的嘴唇上，他不禁想起了自己前几天思考的那个问题：德拉科的嘴唇吻起来到底是什么感觉？是不是和他想的一样，滑滑的，很柔软，可能还带着一股唇膏的香味？

低头。

再低头。

他的鼻尖碰到了德拉科的鼻尖，紧张且有些急促的呼吸落在德拉科的脸上，吹起了几根头发，吹动了他的睫毛。哈利的眼睛不安心虚地眨动着，看着近在咫尺的嘴唇：德拉科不会突然醒过来吧？

管他的呢！

闭上眼睛，哈利朝着原本计划好的地方吻去。和想象的一样，德拉科的嘴唇很软，很滑，还像果冻一样凉凉的。只不过，并没有什么唇膏的味道，反而有一股午餐肉的香味。

哈利舔了舔嘴唇，没错，就是午饭时候他们吃的午餐肉的味道。

正当他回味的时候，德拉科坐了起来，挪动着身子，把靠枕放到了哈利腿上，再一次躺下的时候他已经搂住哈利的腰。

“别动。”德拉科的声音传来，哈利只得停下扭动的腰----下次请别把手放在腰侧好吗！很痒的！哈利一边腹诽着一边伸长了手去够碗里的樱桃。

 

德拉科这一觉一直睡到四点多，这期间哈利吃完了一整碗的樱桃，翻完了手边所有的看过的没看过的杂志和报纸，甚至还睡了一觉。

哈利比德拉科晚一些醒过来，因此他醒过来的时候很诧异地看到德拉科正在给他揉着双腿。

“下次你可以把我叫醒的，”德拉科捏了捏哈利发麻的小腿，触电一样酸痛感让哈利打了个哆嗦，“我都不知道什么睡到你腿上的。”

“没，没事，”哈利捶了捶腿，扶着德拉科的肩膀站了起来，“我刚好也想睡觉，那我们出发吗？我多做了几个三明治，我们可以在公园里吃了再过去。”

哈利单腿跳着去了厨房，拿出两个火腿鸡蛋三明治和一个被施了无限延展咒的布袋子----里面装着剩下的一百五十只三明治----以腿麻为理由，一路扶着德拉科的肩膀的手从公寓走到公园。

 

现在是下午四点多，公园里都是带着孩子出来玩耍的保姆或者家长，哈利拉着德拉科坐在了儿童游乐区旁边的一张长椅上，拿出装着三明治的盒子，里面整整齐齐码着两块三明治，它们被切成了条状。

“尝尝，其中一半是沙拉酱，另外一半是辣椒酱。”哈利拿起一小条三明治，看了看边缘沾上了一些红色的酱汁，“哈，辣椒酱的！这算是新品，我之前都没有尝试过的！你吃一口。”哈利用面包戳了戳德拉科的嘴唇，后者因为没有品尝过辣椒酱风味的三明治而对这第一口有些抗拒。他皱着眉，怀疑地看着哈利，用眼神控诉为什么他不能安安分分地做沙拉酱的三明治，非要混搭其他的酱汁，辣椒酱难道不应该和塔塔酱一起老老实实地呆在墨西哥卷饼里吗？

事实证明，德拉科更喜欢有沙拉酱的三明治和有塔塔酱辣椒酱的墨西哥卷饼。梅林的粉红蕾丝吊带裙！希望哈利下次不要让他吃加了塔塔酱辣椒酱和沙拉酱的墨西哥卷饼！

一口三明治被德拉科含在嘴里，吐也不是，吃也不是。他的内心在做剧烈的挣扎，一直穿着翅膀的天使小德拉科鼓励着主人咽下这一口，毕竟这是哈利做的，不仅要吃完还要表扬哈利乐于创新的精神；但是恶魔小德拉科却挥舞着叉子逼着主人说出实话，“不应该太溺爱孩子啦！”小恶魔这么冲着德拉科吼着。

哈利看着德拉科一脸挣扎的表情低头捂着嘴笑得整张长椅都在晃动。他当然知道三明治和辣椒酱不是很合适，他是故意在其中一条面包里涂了辣椒酱的，也就是德拉科吃的那一条。

“你别吃了，”哈利伸手把德拉科手里剩下的面包拿回来，“其实剩下的都是普通的三明治，只有你吃的那一块是有辣椒酱的。”他拿出正常口味的三明治，“你尝尝这个。”

德拉科咬了一口正常的三明治，果然嘴里的辣味被缓解了不少。

“以后还是别做辣椒酱的三明治了，不太好吃。”

“好。”哈利伸手擦掉德拉科嘴角的一点儿辣椒酱，尝了一口，“不过这个辣椒酱倒是挺好吃的，对吧？”

梅林在上！刚刚哈利是不是伸手擦掉了我嘴角的辣椒酱然后自己尝了一口？？？

 

浑浑噩噩地吃完剩下的晚饭，德拉科被哈利拉着走了。他的眼神几乎全程放空，他还是不敢相信刚刚哈利的举动：他现在仿佛双脚离地，一路飘在哈利身旁，所有的一切都让他觉得好不真实，他真怀疑自己是不是进入了梦境。

有这个可能的，对吧？比如喝了魔药或者中了什么咒语，让人深陷美梦不可自拔，然后被敌人轻而易举地打败。

等等！不会是…..格兰杰干的吧？她看了那么多书，谁知道是不是刚好有这么一个奇奇怪怪的报仇手段？她该不会是知道了那几个月里发生的事情吧？然后找到了自己，想要让自己……梅林啊，这该不会就是真相吧！！

“走了，德拉科。”哈利在过马路的时候自然地牵住了德拉科的手。和以往德拉科握住他手腕不一样，这次的哈利直接握住了德拉科的手。

梅林的胡子！我一定是被格兰杰报复了！我就要死在这个梦境里了！德拉科绝望地捂住了眼睛。

 

第二天营业的时候，哈利再一次见到了那个女孩----在超市里讨论他和德拉科的那个女孩。

“早上好！请问需要些什么？”哈利熟练地在菜单上指着招牌食物和今日特供。

“那就两个火腿鸡蛋三明治，加两杯拿铁，一杯热的，一杯常温。”棕发少女拿出钞票递给哈利，“哈利店长，今天怎么是您在外面收钱呀？之前不是那位金发先生负责的吗？”

“唔，他说想要尝试一下收银之外的工作，我就和他换了。”

“哦，这样呀。”少女点了点头，继而又问哈利是不是单身。

他笑了笑：“你是不是想说我和德拉科看起来很般配？”

女孩脸一红，她没想到哈利也会知道这件事，急忙给哈利道歉：“抱歉，我只是觉得你们看起来确实……您不喜欢的话我以后不说了。”

“没关系，”哈利揉了揉女孩的头，把三明治和咖啡装在袋子里递给她，“我很赞同你的看法。”

“真，真的吗？那，那您现在还是单身吗？”女孩接过纸袋，声音激动得有些破音。

“是的哦，不过我有信心，很快就不是啦。”哈利扭头看了看身后，德拉科正从烤箱旁走来，“不过他还不知道哦，”哈利竖起手指放在唇上，“这是我们两个的秘密。”

德拉科拿着新出炉的甜甜圈掀开门帘走出来，把它们都放到食品柜里。新鲜出炉的甜甜圈撒发着面包烘焙后的独特香气，配上糖霜或是蜂蜜，是早餐最好不过的选择了。

哈利拿过食品袋，装了两个甜甜圈递给女孩：“给你，作为保守秘密的报酬。”

“什么秘密？”德拉科走到哈利身后看着微笑不语的哈利和同样微笑不语的女孩。

“没有什么，金发先生！”女孩接过哈利手中的甜甜圈，做了个加油的握拳手势，“加油哦，哈利店长！”

“我会的。”哈利冲着她挥了挥手。

“到底是什么秘密？”德拉科缠着哈利。

“没什么。”

“真的？”

“真的。”哈利拿出一只牛角包塞到他嘴里：过几天你会就知道了，德拉科。


	9. Chapter 9

乔治安娜·斯坦是一名优秀的英格兰小镇姑娘，身材高挑，长相甜美，大学毕业后以优异的面试成绩进入了马尔福的家族企业，担任小马尔福先生这个挂名经理的秘书，每天的工作包括秘书该做好的本职工作----递送文件，下达经理的命令，做经理和普通职员之间的沟通桥梁----和一些不是秘书该做的事儿。哦，请不要朝着奇怪的方向发散思维，我指的给德拉科买好一日三餐并且督促他按时吃饭这件事。鉴于马尔福先生只是个挂名经理，他也没有什么命令可以下达，所以乔治安娜小姐每天大部分时间不是坐在自己的办公桌后看时尚杂志涂指甲油，就是在茶水间和同事聊天八卦讨论谁最近的穿着品味像是一个七八十岁的老太太，再不然就是去给小马尔福先生买三餐顺便和帅气的收银员小哥调情。

其实，刚进入职场的乔治安娜小姐本是踌躇满志，想要大展一番拳脚。她也不是没有抱怨过她一个秘书为什么要做保姆的活，她手里拿的可是商科文凭而不是家政保姆大赛全国一等奖奖牌好嘛？随着时间的流逝，乔治安娜也安逸的工作环境被磨平了棱角，不再想着要干出一番事业：拜托，上哪里去找工资这么高又这么轻松的工作？为什么要辞职？每天看看杂志聊聊八卦给老板买买饭顺便见见男朋友不好吗？乔治安娜本来以为自己的工作不可能再轻松一些了！人的贪心也要有限度呀，哪能什么事都不干就拿那么高的酬劳呢？

事实证明，还真可以。

自从小马尔福先生以身体不适推迟过一次会议后，他就开始以调养身子为理由开始在家里办公了，不再踏足他的办公室，只是让乔治安娜把文件传真过去他签完字再送回来。从那时候开始，乔治安娜就成了公司里最闲的员工，也成了全公司最招人羡慕嫉妒的员工。

 

时间来到十二月，天气渐渐冷了下来，街上的人们换下长袖和风衣，裹上了呢子外套，戴上了温暖的手套和围巾。马尔福公司里的员工们勤奋地加班为了年终的时候能多拿一些奖金，过一个快快乐乐物质丰富的圣诞节。

圣诞节就要到了，大街上早就挂上了彩灯，路旁也多了很多装饰好的圣诞树矗立在雪地里，圣诞气氛逐渐浓了起来。小马尔福先生手下的一个团队也不负众望，做完了一个大案子为公司赚了不少钱，德拉科打电话告诉乔治安娜他准备请整个团队吃个大餐，让他们定好餐厅和日期，他负责结账。

德拉科原本想着这次自己怎么说也会大出血一番，他们可能会挑一个昂贵的米其林餐厅或者是夜晚高楼顶的旋转餐厅，享受美食之余还可以俯瞰整个伦敦。不论是哪一种，德拉科都已经做好了充足的准备，但是他万万没想到，会在狮心国遇上乔治安娜·斯坦，他那负责预定餐厅的秘书。

乔治安娜在晚上走进狮心国之前可没有想到会遇到她好几个月不见据说是在调养身子的顶头上司。上天作证！她只是来帮大家订聚餐地点顺便瞧瞧传言中很帅气的收银员小哥，看看能不能发展为下一个男朋友。

“晚，晚上好，马尔福先生。”乔治安娜朝着围着红色围裙站在收银台后面熟练地向她推荐餐点的德拉科挤出一个僵硬的微笑。

我的天哪！狮心国那个新来的帅气的收银员是马尔福先生？？我那个以身体不适为由休假了三个月的上司？？他千方百计请假不是因为身体原因是因为想要做收银员？？什么逻辑！现在的有钱人都这样吗？放着舒适的日子不过要去当收银员体验艰苦人生寻找生命的意义？乔安安娜觉得她不是很懂这些有钱人，毕竟她是个穷人，他们的价值观因为贫富差距而产生了极大的差异。

“你来这里干什么？”收回递菜单的手，德拉科抱着双臂看着眼前这个不知道叫什么名字的自己的秘书。

乔治安娜的大脑仍然在加速处理着“昔日老板为了体验生活谎称身体不适成为了一个平凡的收银员”这个庞大的数据，语言系统暂时失灵，外面陷入了沉默。

哈利见沉默了太久，怕德拉科遇上了什么麻烦，急匆匆掀了门帘出来。

“有什么事吗？这位小姐？”

“呃，这是我的秘书，哈利。安吉丽娜。”德拉科指了指。

“乔治安娜。”语言系统恢复了的乔治安娜向哈利介绍了自己，“乔治安娜·斯坦。”

“乔治安娜。”德拉科点点头，一副我本来就打算这么说的样子。

“哦，你好。我叫哈利，是这儿的店长。”哈利走到乔治安娜面前友好地打了招呼，“那么，你是来带德拉科回去签文件的吗？”

“不是，我是来订餐厅的。”乔治安娜摇了摇手，向哈利说清楚了德拉科准备在圣诞节前请他们吃大餐的事情，“我们都喜欢您的餐厅，所以希望能在这儿聚餐。”

哈利很开心地同意了，带着乔治安娜坐在旁边的椅子上，确定了要参加的人数和时间，商定聚会那天要上的菜式。那边的两人讨论得热火朝天，从菜式上要用什么装饰摆盘聊到是不是应该在餐厅天花板上挂些槲寄生和彩带，这边的德拉科一个人寂寞地做了杯蜂蜜柠檬水，端着走到哈利身边的椅子上坐下，把杯子推给他。

“多喝水，这几天干燥，你嘴唇都要起皮了。”德拉科靠在椅背上，一只手搭在哈利的椅背上，另外一只手搭在桌子上，懒懒地看着哈利。

“谢谢，德拉科。”自然地接过德拉科为他准备好的水，喝完一大口后哈利舔了舔嘴唇。乔治安娜注意到一旁的小马尔福先生闭上眼睛做了一个深呼吸。

“抱歉，我们刚刚讲到哪儿了？”

“餐后甜点，先生。他们想要三份草莓蛋糕，两份少糖，一份正常糖；两份杏仁蛋糕，一份加芝士，一份多一些蜂蜜；四份苹果派，两份无糖，两份双倍糖；还有三份的黑森林蛋糕，带蓝莓果酱的那种……我只要一份枫糖馅饼就好了，没有其他要求。”乔治安娜戳着手里的小本本一字一句地念着同事们的要求，同时省去了自己“少糖，饼皮微焦，加巧克力酱和一颗樱桃”的要求，心里为这些要求多的家伙们默哀：他们真应该看看小马尔福先生对哈利先生的态度！要是小马尔福先生驳回了他们的要求我可一点儿也不会惊讶！

“这些人要求怎么这么多？想吃怎么不自己家里做好带来呢？”德拉科不满地用手指击打着桌面，眉毛拧在一起。提这么多要求，是要忙坏哈利吗？

哈利看着本子上的各种要求，不在意地转了转笔：“没关系的，到时候你帮我就好了，我们两个人一起做就不这么麻烦了。”他冲着乔治安娜笑笑：“还有其他要求吗？”

“没了没了。”乔治安娜有些惊恐地看着德拉科握住哈利的手，掰着哈利的手指玩儿，她把剩下的半张纸的要求给咽回了肚子里。

“好的，那么我们到时候见了，斯坦小姐。”

 

时间很快就来到了聚会的那一天，圣诞节的前三天。哈利一大早就来到了狮心国，带着德拉科把餐厅布置得充满了圣诞的气氛。

在门外挂上了包场的牌子，拉下所有的窗帘，哈利指挥着大部分的桌子和椅子叠起来，老老实实地站在角落，在中央留下两排长桌子放今晚的自助餐点和酒水饮料，周围摆上桌子椅子作为吃饭的地方；墙上的壁炉生起了火，旁边是一颗圣诞树，下面垫着地毯放着纸盒----用来给员工们堆放准备用来交换的礼物的----树上挂着红白相间的拐棍糖，金色的铃铛和银色的小精灵，当然，雪人和雪花也是不可缺少的，德拉科还在树顶上插了一颗金色的大星星；墙上挂着用冬青枝叶和鲜花做成的圣诞花环，大概有十二个，每一个都有不同，哈利还在花环下挂上了金色的挂坠，有的是刻着雪花的五角星，有的是绑着红丝带的铃铛，还有的是一颗写着Merry Christmas的苹果；天花板上挂着一串串的槲寄生，还有金红色的彩带，仔细找找还能看见被槲寄生掩藏着的彩蛋----打开就会蹦出彩色纸屑和泡沫爱心的那种----这是哈利为了一些游戏和活动所准备的，墙角有一张台球桌和几张沙发可以供人们娱乐。

 

英国伦敦冬天的夜晚来得很早，六点的时候就能看到月亮和稀稀疏疏的几颗星星了，乔治安娜和其他穿着正装的同事们站在狮心国门前深吸了一口气。

“所有人都记得我们今晚的注意事项吗？”乔治安娜用带着牛皮手套的手紧紧握住了手拿包的带子。

“记得，”身后的同事们纷纷坐着深呼吸，“这家的老板和厨师和经理的好朋友，今晚的餐点是他和经理一起完成的。”

“所以，当他们问我们菜品怎么样的时候？”乔治安娜转身和同事们一起复习之前练过的问答环节。

“非常好吃，这是我们吃过最好吃的东西了！”众人整齐划一的低语声。

“非常好。第二个注意事项，当今晚食物快吃完的时候，哈利先生给我们上菜的时候？”

“冲过去接住盘子，哈利先生能不动手就不动手！”

“好的，最后一个注意事项，如果我们缺少了餐具或者是有其他事要麻烦哈利先生的时候？”

众人从自己的口袋或者手拿包中掏出刀叉：“只要不是威胁到生命安全的事就不麻烦哈利先生，如果是威胁到生命安全的事情就自己解决绝不麻烦哈利先生！”

“非常好！我们进去吧！”结束了庄严得如同宣誓的短暂复习，众人跟着乔治安娜一起踏进了狮心国。

 

狮心国的名气和哈利先生的好厨艺果然是分不开的！众人本来惴惴不安的小心脏经过几个小时的美食安慰和哈利平易近人的招待后逐渐平静了下来，德拉科也因为是公司聚会没有过多地摆着架子，场面一时间融洽得很。

饱暖思淫欲，吃饱喝足的人们开始兴奋了起来，嚷着要玩一些好玩的游戏，给聚会增添一些气氛。真心话大冒险永远是让聚会升温最好的途径，一群成年人围成一圈坐在壁炉旁的地上，中间是一只空酒瓶，他们转着酒瓶，让瓶口对准的人回答问题或是进行大冒险。

玩到后面，真心话和大冒险已经不够刺激了，于是，Pocky Game就这么登场了。

德拉科之前一直躲在后厨帮哈利做最后的甜点，本来是可以用魔法操作的，但是今天聚会的人挺多的，又爱往后厨跑----他们认真地贯彻执行了乔治安娜小姐那个“能不麻烦哈利先生就不麻烦哈利先生”的方针----怕被发现，哈利只好苦兮兮地拉着德拉科一起手动制作甜点。

也许一切都是上天的安排（并不是，其实是我的剧情安排），当德拉科端着最后一份甜点出来的时候正好逢上他们的Pocky Game, 德拉科本来是不打算参加的，但是又不能把气氛弄得太僵，他也只能咬牙参加了抽签。

二十多号人抽三个，这么多人抽到我的几率不大，没什么好担心的。

不过当德拉科摊开手心看着自己手里明显短了一截儿的木棍的时候，他只想一个阿瓦达送给那个拉着自己参加的不知名员工。

被抽到的三个人可以选择自己的队友，可以是自己平时颇好感的也可以是暗恋已久的人，如果能趁着这个机会捅破窗户纸就再好不过了！三组人比赛，看哪一对咬剩下的饼干最短，获胜的一组可以指定另外两组的惩罚。

谁都没有想到德拉科会被选中，一时间气氛有些尴尬。

“要不您邀请一下哈利先生？”乔治安娜让剩下的两个人赶紧邀请自己的队员，自己走到德拉科身边悄悄说了一句。

“嗯，邀请我什么？是有什么游戏吗？”哈利从德拉科身后探出黑色的毛绒脑袋来，好奇地看着德拉科手里的木棍。

见助攻已经送到，乔治安娜功成身退，坐在沙发上喝着果汁打量着圣诞树下的那一堆礼物，猜测哪个会比较值钱。

 

抿了抿嘴唇，德拉科有些紧张地开口：“哈利。”

“嗯。”

“陪我一起玩Pocky Game吗？我被抽到了。”德拉科尴尬地晃了晃手里的木棍。

哈利看了一眼德拉科，又看了一眼他身后逐渐安静下来的人群，犹豫了一会，歪着脑袋看着德拉科。

“那，我能选草莓味的吗？那个比较好吃。”

 

 

三组人----只有德拉科哈利这一组都是男生----站在壁炉前，背对着剩下不断起哄的观众们，哈利从袋子里抽出一根草莓味的饼干，咬在嘴里，翘着饼干的另外一头等德拉科也咬住。

一根饼干不过十几公分长，他和哈利之间只隔了一根饼干的长度。德拉科垂着眼睛专心盯着饼干上的草莓果肉努力去忽视哈利祖母绿眼睛和忽闪忽闪的睫毛----尽管隔了一根饼干加一副眼镜的距离，他们曾靠得比这还亲密----和自己如擂鼓一般的心跳声。

“别担心，德拉科。”哈利拍了拍他的肩膀，“我们一定会赢的。”叼着饼干让哈利讲话有些含糊不清，但这声音在德拉科耳朵里听来竟然该死的性感，让他不禁想到了很久以前哈利含着他的手指的呜咽声，也是这样的撩拨人。

这么一想，德拉科心脏就跳得更快了。

“那么，比赛----开始！”

六个人同时开始快速地吃着嘴里的饼干，观众们全都屏住呼吸目不转睛地盯着六个人。狮心国里只能听见六个人咔嚓咔嚓咬饼干的声音和壁炉里火苗舔舐着木柴的声音。

当然，德拉科除了这两个声音之外还听见了自己剧烈的心跳声。

他和哈利之间的饼干只剩下一根手指那么长了，近到他能闻到哈利身上的香气。不仅仅是食物散发出的香味，还有哈利用的沐浴露的味道或是洗发香波的味道，那是一股带着点儿橙子香甜的水果味。

他和德拉科之间的饼干只剩下一个指节那么长了，近到他能感受到德拉科的急促的呼吸。他能闻到德拉科身上淡淡的木香调的香水味，还有一点薄荷的清新，他最喜欢德拉科身上的味道了。

最后一点儿了，哈利看着他和德拉科之间可能只有一个公分长度的饼干。德拉科僵硬住了身子，他不敢再往前进一点，因为那很可能就会吻到哈利。他当然不介意一个吻，他在意的是哈利会不会介意，他还没有向哈利告白，他们还没有在一起，哈利可能还不知道他的朋友喜欢男人并且暗恋了他很多年。

哈利看着德拉科眨动得更快的睫毛和加快的呼吸频率，他把手搭在德拉科的左胸口和右肩上，踮起脚咬下了最后一截饼干。他的嘴唇擦过德拉科的，感受到了咖啡的苦涩，德拉科苹果唇膏的清香，草莓饼干的香甜。

“我们赢了，德拉科。”


	10. Chapter 10

按照比赛前说好的，德拉科和哈利有指定另外两组人惩罚内容夫人决定，不过他们其中一个对于麻瓜世界的惩罚活动不了解，另外一个有些了解的此刻心思也不在这方面上。把这个权力随便交给了什么人，他们俩找了个安静的角落自顾自聊天休息。

哈利舀起一大勺的焦糖布丁塞到嘴里看着壁炉前的麻瓜们选出了新的Pocky Game参与者，这次是两个小伙子和一个漂亮的小姑娘。那个小姑娘的队友看起来是她的男朋友，因为在他上去的时候坐着的围观麻瓜们欢呼不已，在比赛结束后还一直嚷嚷着要让他们吻一个。

台上剩下的两组人都默契地退了下来，围在一旁拍手叫好。女孩的脸因为起哄而变得红彤彤的，要哈利说，姑娘的小脸红得就像是霍格沃茨的夕阳或者是他们身后壁炉里的火苗一样。男生倒是大方，把女孩子圈在怀里一边摸着头一边和起哄的同事们求饶“好啦，我的小甜心都害羞了，再闹下去，我今晚怕是要睡沙发了！”

“噗。唔！”哈利正看着眼前的那对小情侣，脸上挂着不符合他人设的姨母笑，吞布丁的时候噎了一口，捂着嘴拇指压着喉咙手掌拍着胸口。德拉科连忙放下酒杯在他的背上重重拍了几下才让布丁滑到胃里。看着呼吸重新顺畅起来的的哈利，德拉科皱着眉手上继续帮他拍着背嘴上也不饶人地说他生活不能自理，这样和一只二十岁的巨怪有什么区别。

哈利捂住嘴小声地咳了几声，翻着白眼表示他对德拉科的不满。

“哪有像我这样会做甜品还会陪你打游戏，晚上睡觉仍由你抱着的巨怪？”哈利心有余悸地把布丁朝远处推了推，“我只是不小心噎住了，看人家小情侣看得有点入神而已。”

“啧，我们波特先生这是想要找个女朋友了？”德拉科屈起手指在哈利的脑门上敲了敲，脸上带着八卦的微笑。

哈利点点头，从饼干篮子里挑了几块还没有碎成渣的曲奇饼干，分了一半给德拉科。

“是时候结束单身啦，德拉科！赫敏和罗恩都开始筹划他们的婚礼了，但是我还是单身。你总不能让我一个人去参加他们的婚礼吧？那多没面子！”哈利叼着饼干给手里的可乐插上吸管，“怎么说我也是个优质男青年，还有过两个前女友，怎么能找不到新伴侣呢！”

结束了Pocky Game的麻瓜们聚在圣诞树下开始拆开各自拿到的礼物，有的挑到了围巾，有的拿着一管口红，有的是一本好看实用的手账本。拆完礼物后，今天的聚会就差不多到了尾声，员工们陆陆续续开始动手帮哈利收拾残局，把盘子和酒杯放到水槽里。

“对了，你当初为什么要和韦斯莱分手？”德拉科一点儿也不介意他的员工们留下来收拾残局：有免费的劳动力怎么能不用呢？

“因为……”哈利的回答被几个跑来问他拖把在哪儿的员工打断。

“不用，这些我和德拉科会处理，你们先回家吧！”哈利豪迈地挥挥手，“德拉科平时都不怎么做这些，正好今天让他锻炼锻炼。”

“哼，你这安排倒是合理！对了，我圣诞节的时候包下了几场电影，是你们之前说想看的那部喜剧，后天带着家人和朋友去看吧。”德拉科从口袋里拿出一叠的电影票，抽出两张把剩下的票交给乔治安娜，“斯坦小姐，你把票分给他们。”

 

发完电影票，送走所有人后，哈利拉着德拉科在沙发上歪躺着。他把德拉科留下来当然不是真的为了让他锻炼锻炼，他这个圣诞节答应了莫丽要去陋居，不能陪着德拉科了，只能趁着现在多和德拉科相处一会。

而德拉科对于他们之前没有得到回答的问题耿耿于怀，于是他又重新挑起了这个话题。“嘿，你还没告诉我为什么要和韦斯莱分手呢，哈利！”德拉科拍了拍哈利的肩膀，靠近他的耳边，贼兮兮地坏笑着，“不会是因为一些生理方面的问题吧？”

哈利愣了一会，反应了一下。他喝了些酒----因为今晚要干件大事----在酒精的影响下，他的神经和各个系统的处理能力显然都下降了一个等级，他手放在德拉科的肩膀上微微推开他好让自己能在炉火的光亮下看清德拉科的表情。

“嗯，算是生理问题吧。”哈利点点头，喝了一口杯中的酒。

这下换德拉科震惊了。他本就是想要逗逗哈利，生理问题？哈利怎么可能会有生理问题？他以马尔福祖上和未来所有的金加隆和名望保证，哈利·波特是一个健康的，身强体壮的，没有任何隐疾的男人！难道，难道他不在哈利身边的那段时间里出了什么意外吗？梅林一个月没洗的头发！不会是因为他吧？德拉科心思转来转去，想着前前后后发生的事情，他甚至开始想着是不是因为哈利怀孕过所以影响了某些方面的功能。他的心沉了下去，开始变得冰冷，像是冬天的黑湖水，寒冷刺骨。他担忧地拧着眉毛，原本好看的眉毛硬生生被他拧成了倒八字。如果真的是因为自己曾经错误的占有欲而让哈利受到了创伤，那他以后都没有办法原谅自己。

“你不会真的出了问题吧？”德拉科隐晦地看了看哈利的下半身，伸出手准备安慰哈利如今魔法和麻瓜医学都很发达，也许一切都还有救的。就像他们的关系一样，一切都还有补救的可能。

“什么？哦，不是！梅林，你怎么会这么想！”哈利注意到德拉科打量了一会自己的下半身，整个人猛地往后缩，手里的酒晃了出来，打湿了他的裤子。啤酒在他褐色的长裤上晕开一大团的水渍，明显比旁边的颜色深了一个度。哈利连忙从旁边的桌子上拿来餐布和纸巾盖在自己湿了的膝盖上。“我的意思是，呃，我对女生没有反应，我大概是喜欢男生的，我和金妮都意识到了这一点，我们才分手的。不是，不是那个生理问题……”哈利的声音渐渐消失，被德拉科误解让他脸上升温：哪个男生都不能接受被误会有那样的生理问题啊！

分手是因为哈利发现自己喜欢的是男生？德拉科原本沉积的心又活泛开来，像是初春的冰封湖面，慢慢出现裂缝，冰化作水，春意盎然。他甚至听见了欢快的音乐声----可能是婚礼进行曲，还闻到了阵阵花香----大概是玫瑰花，他甚至看到了红毯另外一头的哈利带着充满爱意的笑容缓缓向他走来。他原本最担心的一个问题就是哈利原先的性取向。有过两个校花级的前女友，他要怎么做才能让哈利喜欢上自己？虽说自己长得不差，气质也好，身材也好，都不是拿不出手的。德拉科曾经认真考虑过如果哈利不能接受作为男生的自己那么他有没有可能接受变性后作为女生的自己。是的，你没看错，变性。马尔福小少爷用三个晚上认真研究了相关资料论文和案例。

缩回伸出的手，迅速往哈利的膝盖上甩出了烘干咒，德拉科咳了一声来掩饰自己的失神和激动，欢快地甩着魔杖不断发射出烘干咒：“我还以为你是说的那个生理问题，把我吓了一跳。”他转而蹲下身子，双手撑在哈利干了的裤子上，“我们的救世主怎么可能会有那样的困扰呢？他看起来是那么迷人，那么的完美，让人忍不住想拜倒在他的，嗯，休闲裤下？”

哈利白了德拉科一眼，推开他撑在自己膝盖上的双手，借着整理裤子的动作低下了头，顺势用手在发烫的脸颊旁扇了扇风：德拉科说得我都有点害羞了。

“我可不是帕金森，这些话拿去哄人家小姑娘开心吧。”把裤子上的褶子抚平，哈利站了起来把靠枕按着顺序放在沙发上，“说起来，德拉科，帕金森怎么成了扎比尼的夫人了？她不是你前女友吗？你居然也有被人甩了的一天吗？”

哈利想起了赫敏在不久前寄来的信里告诉他潘西嫁给了布雷斯，婚礼挺盛大的，连他们都收到了请柬。哈利不知道德拉科是不是像他一样在交往过女朋友之后才发现自己其实喜欢的是男生，还是德拉科早就发现了自己不在意伴侣是男是女。

“你说潘西啊，我们两家之前是有联姻的想法，所以我和她在一起过。但是我们可什么事都没做！只是名义上的情侣！你别多想，哈利，我没喜欢过她。”

把地上剩着的盘盘杯杯收拾到一起塞到德拉科的怀里，忍着笑意故作疑惑地反问德拉科他为什么要多想潘西和他的关系。

“我这不是怕你告诉我未来的伴侣嘛，前女友什么的，吃醋多麻烦。”德拉科把一个即将要倒下的被子重新放在怀里，超小声地瞎掰着。

相比于杂乱的大厅，狮心国的后厨要干净整洁不少。哈利从冰箱里拿出自己私藏下来的苹果，这两个苹果是一整箱里最圆最大最红的，他特意留了下来想要和德拉科一起分享。

两个人靠在食材处理台旁，以一样的姿势，一样的速度啃着苹果，听着水槽里叽叽呱呱塑胶手套擦洗盘子的声音，看着洗得干干净净的盘子长出小脚欢脱地踩着抹布跳过洗涤液躺到柜子里。

“对了，这个给你。”德拉科把电影票放到哈利的口袋里，“圣诞节的时候一起看电影吧，我记得你说过对这部喜剧很感兴趣。明天我们可以出门逛逛，最近有几家甜品店和餐馆很火，去尝尝吗？”德拉科划拉着手机，只要等哈利的一声同意就可以预定餐馆的位置。低头看着屏幕上餐馆信息的介绍，德拉科思考着哈利可能会对哪家店更感兴趣。

这家是墨西哥特色的餐馆，菜品看起来比较辣；这家是法餐，有着装要求，哈利可能不是很喜欢，穿正装太拘束了；要不去这一家吧，这一家的奶油酥饼评价不错，哈利应该会喜欢。

“抱歉，德拉科，我圣诞节不能陪你过了。”哈利带着歉意看着德拉科，“我答应了莫丽回去陋居过圣诞节，今晚就过去，在那会住上几天。我不知道，德拉科，我以为你圣诞节要回庄园……你不回去吗？”

“回，当然回去。”失望地收起手机，德拉科把吃剩的果核扔进垃圾桶，“我和母亲说好是回去吃晚饭的，本来想着我们还可以一起吃午饭，或者一起去我家过圣诞……”

“对不起，我不知道你的安排，我应该先和你说一声的……他们怕我一个人在这儿过圣诞太孤单，所以……”

“没事，我可以早一些回庄园，我想母亲和父亲会很开心的。你，你和韦斯莱一家过圣诞挺好的。”

“呃，其实也不是很好，”哈利尴尬地笑了笑，“嗯，你知道的，莫丽一直把我当成儿子看待，对我的事情一直很关心，吃呀，住呀，还有感情。”

德拉科转头看着哈利，正好望见他眼中的无奈和尴尬。

莫丽对哈利那可不是一般的好，她一直把哈利当成他的儿子看待。当哈利和金妮在一起的时候，所有的韦斯莱都认为金妮改姓波特是板上钉钉的事儿了，可谁知他们最后还是分开了。莫丽伤心了一阵后又振作起来，为哈利的感情生活张罗着：总得找一个善良能干的女孩子陪着哈利啊，不然他一个人在麻瓜世界该多孤单寂寞。

妈妈您就别为哈利瞎操心了，他指不定在麻瓜世界找到了他的真爱呢！罗恩看着莫丽正在翻着族谱找着和哈利年龄合适的女孩子，不忍心哈利的感情就这么被自己的妈妈安排了。再说了，他们家族还能找出比金妮更好的女孩子吗？

“韦斯莱夫人要给你相亲？！”德拉科觉得自己要疯了。

哈利可能要被抢走了，被韦斯莱夫人安排给一个可能和金妮一样有着红头发家境在贫困线上一点点儿的姑娘！她可能来自赫奇帕奇，或者格兰芬多，反正不会是斯莱特林，也不可能聪明到进入拉文克劳！她会很温柔甚至腼腆；她一定深深崇拜哈利，看向他的眼神中充满了小星星（拜托，没有人能拒绝一个救世主的魅力，尤其是他还长得那么好看的情况下！）。婚后哈利可能回到魔法世界，也可能继续开着他的狮心国；他的那个妻子会呆在家里做做家务，照顾他们的孩子。哦，梅林！他们还会有孩子！！

德拉科没有办法控制自己的想法一直跑偏，他不想去思考哈利未来的妻子和孩子，但是他忍不住去想象。孩子，一定是和哈利一样有一头永不服输的黑色卷发，会有他绿色的眼睛，可能是个男孩，哦，男孩还会继承哈利的找球手天赋不是吗？成为下一个格兰芬多的找球手！为什么是格兰芬多的找球手？难道一个波特还会分到其他学院吗？女孩，女孩多半会像她的母亲，长相平平，性格内向，被哈利宠上天……

“是啊，罗恩给我写的信里是这么说的，是莫丽的祖母的表弟的孙女，比我小一岁，是个赫奇帕奇……”

看吧，是个赫奇帕奇！

“金妮说是她小时候的伙伴，她们俩小时候都很崇拜大难不死的男孩……”

看吧，救世主的小粉丝！

“也是红色的头发，家就住在陋居附近……”

看吧，红头发，住在陋居附近，也不是什么有钱人家！

哦，梅林的蕾丝睡裙！哈利就要成为这样一个在及格线以下的女人的丈夫了！他的一生该是多么无趣啊！

等等！德拉科突然想起了哈利说过的一件事。

“你不是喜欢男生吗？”

“是呀，但是莫丽不知道，我这次就是打算告诉他们这件事的。”哈利点点头，很诧异德拉科怎么会突然这么问，“怎么了？”

“没什么，我怕你耽误了人家姑娘。”装作无所谓地撇撇嘴，德拉科插在口袋里的手悄悄比了个胜利的手势。

等后厨整理完了，两个人锁上狮心国的大门，站在门外看着空旷的大街。天上落下了几颗雪籽，哈利伸手接住，但是很快雪籽就被手心的温度化成了水。

“下雪了。”哈利把手心的几滴水扑到德拉科的脸上，“你怎么一副要和我生离死别的样子，不是过几天就能见到了吗？”

“瞎说什么，我只是觉得圣诞节要在庄园呆那么久觉得有些无聊。父亲不喜欢我打麻瓜游戏。”德拉科擦了擦脸上的水渍，对哈利摆出一副嫌弃的样子。

“对了，你有想过要找什么样的伴侣吗？我敢打赌，你这次回家肯定会被卢修斯压着去和纯血家族的小姐见面。”

“可能吧，父亲是和我提过这件事。至于伴侣嘛，嗯，身高不要太高，最好比我矮半个头；发色深一点儿，黑的最好；眼睛嘛，一定要好看；最好会打魁地奇，能陪我解解闷；嗯，最好会做些好吃的，这样我就不用天天吃小精灵们的手艺了。其他的暂时还没有想到。”

哈利笑了笑，他抬起头问德拉科：“你觉得我怎么样？”

“什么？”

“你看，我比你矮了半个头，黑头发，会打魁地奇还会做饭，而且，很多人说我的眼睛很好看。”哈利摘下眼睛，把他的祖母绿凑到德拉科眼前。

德拉科从深绿的眼眸里看到了自己瞪大的双眼，哈利的睫毛很长，一眨一眨的碰到了他的鼻尖；他的眼睛亮晶晶的，德拉科不知道那是对路边灯光的反射，还是有星星落到了他的湖水里。

哈利笑了，德拉科听见了他的笑声，像一根羽毛笔一样在他的心上画着圈圈；他能感到自己加速的心跳和显得粗重的呼吸声----这一点也不绅士！德拉科闭上眼睛平静自己的呼吸。但是没有什么用，因为哈利开口说话了。

“你看，我做你男朋友怎么样？”

德拉科觉得自己的心跳上了200，嗯，没错。


	11. Chapter 11

德拉科想过很多种可能性，关于他和哈利如何重新在一起，但是没有一个场景是哈利先告白的。所以当哈利说出那句话的时候，德拉科没有任何的准备，除了感受到心跳加速脑袋充血双手颤抖不止之外。

“嗯，你不用现在就回答我，”哈利重新戴上眼镜，“你可以好好考虑一下，我没有在开玩笑。那，晚安，我去陋居了。”

其实，我可以现在就答应你的。

不过好像有些晚了？

 

“哈利！你来了！”罗恩把哈利拉进陋居，里面热热闹闹的挤着一大群人，男孩们都挤在客厅，女孩们都在厨房帮着韦斯莱夫人准备各种各样的点心。

亚瑟和比尔正抬着圣诞树把它推到墙角里，以便空出更多的位置来站人，没办法，陋居的客厅实在是挤不下这么多的人。圣诞树底下周围都被撒满雪花，是乔治最近刚发明出来的魔法道具，不仅和真正的雪花一样冰冷，踩上去会咯吱咯吱地响，还不会轻易融化，能反复使用，一个西可就能买到一大盒。底下还放着各种包装的礼物，有些只是用牛皮纸裹了一下，能看出大概形状，这个估计是一盒糖，那儿放的大概是本书，被压在最底下的怎么看都像是一把扫帚；有些倒是好好包装过了，看起来像是出自赫敏或者芙蓉之手，彩色的包装纸配上缎带，在正面扎成一个蝴蝶结。

乔治拉着查理忙着把各种改造后的装饰挂到树上和墙上，最顶上是一个超级大的星星，循坏播放着每个人的照片，树上的各种装饰在经过乔治和查理的改造后都变得不一样了。比如那个在麻瓜世界里平平无奇的金色铃铛，每一次晃动它，都会有不同曲调的圣诞快乐歌放出来，要是你晃得太频繁，铃铛甚至会大声地咒骂你一顿----不过这个功能被韦斯莱夫人发现了，她指着乔治的鼻子让他改了，不然他今年的圣诞礼物就没有了。哦，对了，树上的雪花可不能轻易触碰，因为十二片装饰雪花里有一片是“地雷”----其他雪花触碰后只会飘几片小雪花，而这片“地雷”雪花却能降下把你淹没的暴雪。

哈利低头躲过在房间顶端飞着的圣诞焰火炮，一个个圣诞老人驾着驯鹿窜得飞快，尾巴上还冒着红色绿色的火光。

“来点儿姜饼人吗？金妮刚刚端出来的。”罗恩跨过地上堆着的各种杂物，从桌子上端来一盘姜饼人，期间还不小心推了珀西一把。

“嘿，看着点儿路，罗恩！我正忙着写我的调查报告，后天就要交给金斯莱部长的！”珀西不满地扶了扶眼镜，看到哈利后打了个招呼，“哈利，好久不见！金斯莱部长说希望过几天能和你见个面，如果你有时间的话。”

“谢谢，罗恩。金斯莱找我有什么事吗，珀西？”

“你知道的，部长还是希望你能回到魔法部来工作，尤其是最近这段时间，黑魔法相关的东西贩卖得猖狂，部里好几个傲罗因为不了解黑魔法都相继中招了，部里人手短缺。部长想着你的经验丰富……”

“梅林啊，珀西，让哈利喘口气吧！你那份78页的调查报告写完了吗？你的金斯利部长不是让你后天交吗？”查理走了过来，热情地和哈利打招呼，问他最近狮心国的生意是不是一如既往的好。

珀西被查理打断后气呼呼地翻出自己的报告，挥舞着羽毛笔写得飞快，没有注意到身后的乔治算计的小眼神。

“乔治！你又推我！”哈利循声望去，之间珀西的本子和羽毛笔掉了一地，整个人被墙上挂着的圣诞花环伸出长长的枝条缠得严严实实的，看来这是乔治的作品。

“小哈利，好久不见。”乔治跳过沙发旁的一只小矮凳，揽住哈利的肩膀，“爸爸买的圣诞花环，我给改了一下。”

“乔治！”莫丽听见珀西的叫声急匆匆从厨房出来帮他解开花环，拿铲子狠狠敲了乔治的后脑勺，“别打扰你哥哥的工作！”转身看见哈利的莫丽给了哈利一个大大的拥抱。

“你又瘦了！”莫丽心疼地摸了摸哈利，“你呆在这儿的几天我可得给你多准备一些吃的，太瘦了可不好。”

哈利拿出从狮心国带过来的蛋糕递给莫丽，让她尝尝自己的手艺是不是比之前好多了。芙蓉看见哈利开心地跑过来抱了他，又在他的脸上亲了两下。

“阿利，你可算来了，比尔说你会在这儿住上几天！”平心而论，芙蓉的英语比几年前要好上不少，但是她还是没法发出哈这个音，只能阿利阿利这样地叫。

赫敏和金妮端着莫丽切好的蛋糕----哈利带来的那个----来到客厅，一大伙人坐在沙发，矮凳，地上，吃着睡前蛋糕聊天。

 

和从前一样，哈利和罗恩两个人挤在顶楼的卧室里。几个月不见，罗恩缠着哈利问了很多事情，狮心国的生意，麻瓜世界有趣的事情，也没忘记赫敏的交代，重点关心了一下他的感情生活。

“有女朋友了吗？你和你们店里的那位姑娘怎么样？你再单身妈妈可都要着急了。”

“维罗妮卡？她和她的男朋友结婚了，在度蜜月呢。”哈利挠挠头，“韦斯莱夫人不是已经准备给我介绍对象了吗？”

“嗯，是啊是啊，明天就来。”罗恩翻了个身，面向哈利，“那个姑娘不错，你要是喜欢的话……”

“罗恩，”哈利往靠近罗恩的床边挪了挪，“我得跟你说件事。”

“你其实有女朋友了？”罗恩也朝着哈利的方向探着头，尽管哈利看不清他的表情，但是也不难想象出此刻的罗恩一定是带着一副八卦并且有一种“吾家哈利初长成”的骄傲。

“不是，呃，我是想说我有喜欢的人了。”

“那挺好的，多大了？长得漂亮吗？叫什么名字？”

“呃，是个男生。”

空气凝固了。

“你喜欢上了一个男生？你…可是你是有两个前女友的人…怎么可能呢？”罗恩心脏狂跳，他不能理解为什么哈利突然从喜欢女生变成了喜欢男生，他当初可是能看着秋·张口吐南瓜汁的人！这到底是为什么？是因为去年的事情吗？罗恩有些偏激地想到了去年秋天突然出现在赫敏公寓的哈利，脸色苍白，穿着校服，小腹微微隆起，一句话都没来得及说就倒在了地上。

是因为那个人的原因吗？但是赫敏的魔咒很熟练，记忆删除得干干净净，就算他们再次相遇哈利也不会回忆起那段痛苦的记忆！

哈利长叹了一口气，理了理思路，从他和金妮的分手开始讲起，和罗恩解释着他们是怎么发现彼此不合适，哈利喜欢的是男生，在麻瓜世界又是怎么遇上那个他的。全程隐去了德拉科的名字，改动了一些细节。

“唔，行吧，你喜欢就好。”罗恩躺下沉默了一会，知道不是因为那件事后心情舒畅了不少，“对了，他是巫师还是……”

“巫师。”

“嗯。你记得明天和妈妈说一声，不然她还以为你喜欢的是女生呢。”

“好。”哈利盖好被子，“谢谢你理解我，罗恩。”

“嘿，这有什么，我们可是十年的朋友！”

 

第二天吃完早饭后，哈利找了个时间向韦斯莱全家说出了自己和金妮分手的原因，坦白了自己喜欢的是男生并且也有了喜欢的小男巫。韦斯莱全家当然表示理解，并且不断打听着哈利喜欢的那个小男巫的消息，说一定要找时间好好见上一面。

不可能，你们见面非得打一架！哈利牢记着德拉科说的马尔福和韦斯莱世代看不顺眼的事儿。

哈利呆在韦斯莱家里美美地过了一天。早饭后几人组成了两只三人小队，拿着各自的扫帚在陋居上空打了场魁地奇，金妮和哈利两人作为找球手各抓到了一次飞贼；乔治挥着球棒把游走球打向对面的比尔，差点砸中他的手臂；赫敏和珀西坐在陋居门前的草地上看着空中飞来飞去的人和球，讨论着最新出台的法案的利弊。

午饭和晚饭都很丰盛，哈利在韦斯莱夫人不停的夹菜下把肚子吃得圆滚滚的，可是莫丽还是不满意，她总想让哈利再来一块肉排或是再吃一块馅饼。亚瑟在门前升起了一堆篝火，学着麻瓜的样子说要开一个篝火晚会，一群人围着一小团火苗瑟瑟发抖半天后最终投降，拥回房间里喝起热茶。

 

圣诞节当天。

哈利醒来就发现自己和罗恩的床前堆满了礼物，他叫醒罗恩，两个人裹着被子坐在床上拆开一件件礼物。韦斯莱夫人和往年一样给哈利织了一件毛衣，鲜红色的毛衣胸前有一个大写的H；海格一如既往地寄来了他手工做的软糖，这次是南瓜味的，因为他的大南瓜太多了，吃不完；比尔和芙蓉送的是一个贝壳的摆件，大小不一的贝壳拼凑出了一个黑发的小人，看起来的确有几分像哈利自己；查理送的东西很直接，是一片绿金渐变的龙鳞，据说是他驯养的龙在和其他龙打架的时候掉落下来的，被他偷偷捡了起来；乔治给了哈利一大盒新出的圣诞烟花和各种整蛊小玩意；至于赫敏，她送了哈利一半新出的甜点菜谱大全，罗恩送了一套飞天扫帚的护理工具。

一只包装精致的小盒子被压在最下面，哈利会心一笑，打开德拉科为他准备的礼物，盒子里面是一副眼镜，银质的镜框，镜片是偏长方形的，眼镜腿上有刻着一些花纹，一看就比哈利现在戴着的这幅老旧的圆框眼镜要高档好看不少。丝绒的垫子上还放着一条银色的眼镜链，加上这条链子哈利立刻就有了几分斯文败类的气质。

满意地换上德拉科为他挑选的眼镜，度数刚刚好。

 

德拉科坐在自己卧室的沙发上，拆开最后一个包裹。是一对袖扣，哈利还在卡片上写了希望他会喜欢之类的话。

怎么可能不喜欢？德拉科换上新的这对袖口，向父母告别，出门去看之前包场的电影。反正在家里也是无事可做，不如出门看电影，还能刷刷在公司里的亲民度，让他们觉得自家老板是个接地气好相处的人。

 

公司里众口难调，因此德拉科在订票的时候干脆包了整家电影院，这样不管是喜剧还是爱情片还是恐怖惊悚片都有。由于德拉科对麻瓜世界的情情爱爱和老掉牙的喜剧没什么兴趣，他选了恐怖片，坐在远离人群的最后一排。

电影开场五分钟后，德拉科感到身旁的位置一沉，有人坐了下来。来人抱着一大桶散发着焦糖香味的爆米花，手里还拿了一大杯的碳酸饮料。

“要吃吗？刚做好的爆米花，可好吃了。”

德拉科扭头，就看见哈利捧着装着爆米花的纸桶，戴着他送给他眼镜，嘴里咬着吸管。

这副眼镜真的很衬他。德拉科伸手拿了一颗爆米花，脑子里全是戴着新眼镜的哈利，他从来不知道有人可以因为一副眼镜就产生这么大的变化。

“哦，这部啊，这部电影我看过，很好看。”哈利凑近到德拉科身边问他为什么看起了恐怖电影，按他的品味，不是应该看莎士比亚或者音乐剧吗？就算是电影，大多也是一些富有深刻内涵和哲学意义的枯燥电影吧？

哈利不应该害羞一些吗？德拉科锁眉思索着。在表白之后面对自己喜欢的人不是都会害羞不知所措的吗？为什么哈利还能这样好像一副什么都没有发生过的样子？反而是自己有些不自在呢？他那天说的话到底是真的还是，只是一时兴起的玩笑？

“哈利。”

“怎么了？想知道凶手是谁？”

“不是，就是，你那天说的是真的吗？”德拉科低头看着哈利，有一些不自在。这话说出来总觉得好像是自己多疑在怀疑哈利一样，但是他还是不敢相信。他多希望这是哈利的真心话，多希望他们就可以这样重新开始，在这两天之中他从最开始的欣喜若狂慢慢变得敏感怀疑，总想找哈利确认一下，再确认一下。

哈利根本没在听德拉科的话，他只注意到了黑暗中传来的熟悉的古龙水的香味，只注意到了德拉科的脸在阴暗的放映厅里离他只有一拳的距离，他的嘴唇一张一合让人很有冲动。

德拉科的嘴唇很软，有一股淡淡的焦糖味，大概是刚刚吃的爆米花留下的，这是哈利吻上德拉科的时候感受到的；德拉科的头发也是软软的，乖乖地贴在他的后颈上，这是哈利伸手揽着他后颈的时候感受到的。

这个吻持续的时间很短，只有几秒，根本没有给德拉科伸入进一步的机会。

“抱歉，情不自禁。对了，你刚刚问我什么来着？”哈利握住德拉科手，前倾着身子。

“没什么，不重要。”伸手抓起一把爆米花放进嘴里，德拉科似乎觉得咯吱咯吱的声音能够缓解一下他现在激动兴奋的心情。

哈利把整桶的爆米花放到德拉科的身边，也不看电影，就歪着头就着放映室内微弱的光线看着身旁的德拉科。

他告白的时候就没有想过要德拉科给他一个答案。这不是显而易见的吗？德拉科不可能拒绝他。那天说的让德拉科考虑考虑不过是他为自己事后的害羞找的一个借口罢了。按照原计划，他应该在陋居继续住上两三天，现在他本应该在陋居里喝乔治罗恩一起清除地精，看看谁能把地精甩得更远。最后还是忍不住跑来了电影院，看看能不能见到德拉科。

哈利这样看着我是什么意思？我都不能好好吃会爆米花了。停下往嘴里塞的爆米花，德拉科决定和哈利玩一会大眼瞪小眼的游戏。

再一次熟练地吻向德拉科，哈利这一次进行了新的尝试，他用牙齿咬着德拉科的下唇，接着又用舌尖舔了舔咬过的地方。说实话，哈利不觉得自己是一个会接吻的人，所以他也不太清楚到底怎么做才是正确的，会让德拉科觉得舒服的。

凭着之前的经验，他含住了德拉科的下唇，舌尖从左边滑向右边，一点一点地描绘出德拉科下唇的形状。眼睛向上看着，盯着德拉科，尽管是在黑暗之中，但是他仍能看到德拉科的脸颊泛起的红色；他感觉到德拉科的呼吸频率加快，温热的鼻息打在自己的脸上，有些痒痒的；他感觉到德拉科张开了嘴唇，伸出了舌头来勾住自己。

这完全是一个焦糖味的吻。哈利咂了咂嘴唇，舔了舔唇，满满的都是焦糖的甜味。

“我不是故意的，”他凑到德拉科的耳边，“我不是故意吻你的，只是你看起来一副很想和我接吻的样子。”飞快地在德拉科的侧脸上吻了一下，“这下是故意的。晚上来我家吃晚饭吗？维罗妮卡给我寄了最新出的游戏，要一起玩吗？”

“好。”

“行，那我先走了，你看完电影记得过来，你知道我家地址的对吧？”

“嗯。”

你走了我哪还有心思看电影？德拉科咯吱咯吱地嚼着爆米花回味着刚刚的两个吻，他对今晚无比期待。


	12. Chapter 12

散场的时候已经接近黄昏了，走出电影院的德拉科看着伦敦天边即将落下的太阳觉得生活可真是无限美好，就算是不得不和身后浩浩荡荡的几十号员工一一道别也不能磨灭他现在的兴奋和激动。

 

咚咚咚。

“是谁？”哒哒哒的脚步声之后响起的是哈利的声音，和德拉科的心情一样带着点儿激动。

“是我，德拉科。”

“德拉科是谁？”

“什么？呃，德拉科·马尔福啊。”门外的德拉科摸不着头脑，哈利怎么会问德拉科是谁这样的问题呢？

“不对，你重新再说一遍，错就不给开门了。”德拉科简直能想象哈利此时的样子，双手叉腰，腮帮子可还能因为生气而鼓着，瞪圆了眼睛看着大门。

这可得好好思考一下，德拉科摸了摸下巴，答错了可就见不到哈利了。那么，他究竟是谁呢？

哈，一定是这样。

“Knock，knock，”德拉科屈起手指在门上敲了三下。

“外面是谁？”

“德拉科，德拉科·马尔福。”

“德拉科·马尔福是谁？”

“是哈利·波特的男朋友。”虽说已经坐实了这个身份，但是为什么说出来的时候还是有点儿害羞呢？

咔哒一声，哈利推开了房门，抱着双臂倚在门口含笑地看着德拉科，两个人就在夕阳的余晖下相互微笑注视着，谁都没有先开口打破这片少见的害羞和欣喜。

“进来吧。”让开门口，哈利从鞋柜里拿出一双拖鞋，和从前的不一样，这次的是一双和哈利脚上款式相同的情侣拖鞋。

“我从来不知道你也会像那些小女生一样用这些情侣用品，哈利。如果我待会儿进了浴室，会不会发现你把牙刷牙杯毛巾都换成情侣款？”

拉开柜子，拿出餐具摆在桌子上，哈利坐在自己平常惯坐的位置上看着德拉科一边调笑自己的少女心一边换上蓝色的毛绒拖鞋。

“Seriously？你真的要在我们刚在一起就抱怨这些吗？”

“不是抱怨，sweetie，是赞赏。”脱下自己的西装外套随意扔在沙发上，德拉科在对他盘子里的菲力牛排下刀之前先对哈利下手了。“我觉得我可以先得到一个吻，波特先生。”

 

德拉科以为哈利说的打游戏只是个借口或者某种隐晦的求爱（？）信号，你知道的，一些刺激的，适合成年人在床上玩的游戏。他没想到哈利在吃完饭洗完澡后真的拉着他开始研究那盘新到手的游戏。

当上帝给你开了一扇窗的时候也会顺手给你关上门，同样，游戏技能和烹饪技能你也只能二选一，就算你让梅林给上帝来个混淆咒都不好使，弟弟就是弟弟。

“还来吗？我让你。”说实话，哈利打游戏的水平就和他的魔药成绩一样糟糕，但是烹饪水平又和他的黑魔法防御课一样，给个O都是小瞧了他。德拉科拿出哈利手里正承受着他蹂躏的游戏手柄，这套价值不菲的游戏手柄不应该被菜鸡主人用来撒气，它们值得更好的。

哼哼唧唧半天才松开自己的手指，哈利靠在沙发上看着天花板上的吊灯，觉得这个他之前无比青睐的吊灯此时亮得是那么刺眼。

“不了，夜晚应该做些更适合的事情，德拉科。”

关灯只是挥挥魔杖一瞬间的事情，跨坐到德拉科身上也不过是一个呼吸。

德拉科看起来不像是个会接吻的人。当哈利第三次含上金发男人下唇的时候，这个念头闪过了。德拉科在霍格沃茨的七年也没有真正相处过的男巫或者女巫，在电影院的那两次浅尝辄止的吻里也没出多少力，哈利总觉得自己是占了德拉科的便宜----一个有过两个女朋友的男人遇上了德拉科这个情窦初开没有任何恋爱经验和生理经验的小子。

不过，当然不是这样的，只有德拉科自己知道要控制住不去扑倒哈利，不去深深地进入他的体内，不去回忆他曾经情迷意乱的呻吟，不去回忆他们曾经在床上各种的纠缠不清有多难。当哈利吻向他的时候，他满脑子里都是他和哈利在他的卧室里那第一次的唇齿接触，继而翻涌上来的回忆里满满都是哈利失神的眸子，沙哑的叫声，温热的后穴，硬挺的阴茎，和最后稀薄的液体。还有，哈利拿着魔杖对他说“Sectumsempra”时候的冷漠和蔑视，还有恨意，他能看得出来。回忆到鲜血浸满床单，卢修斯和纳西莎对着他颤抖施咒救他性命的时候戛然而止。

沉迷在那薄薄双唇之间的哈利没有注意到德拉科眼中的害怕和压抑着的欲望，他专注地舔舐德拉科的下唇，牙齿在上面留下轻微的牙印，探出舌尖伸入德拉科的口腔，双手捧住德拉科的两侧脸颊，热情地邀请着德拉科的舌头与他共舞，交换津液，相互纠缠，摩擦。

一条银色的丝线挂在两个人之间，哈利张着嘴喘气，刚刚的吻耗光了他所有的氧气，现在昏昏沉沉的脑袋不知道是因为接吻缺氧引起的还是被德拉科的回应所冲晕了。

解开德拉科的衬衫的扣子，哈利的手指在不经意之间划过他的伤痕，脱下衬衫后，哈利抚摸着德拉科胸口纵横交错狰狞可怖的伤痕，一个个的吻在泛白的伤疤处落下。他没有问为什么，是谁干的，他猜这一定是德拉科不愿意提起的过往，而这多半和伏地魔是分不开的。

手指插进哈利的头发里，跨坐在身上的恋人正低着身子吻着他小腹上的伤疤，伤疤的制造者正在以这样温柔的方式来治愈德拉科，他想起在六年级水汽氤氲的盥洗室里，哈利跪在流血不止的自己旁边，满脸的无措，他伸出手想要摸摸他但是看到德拉科手上的黑魔标记，还是缩回了手。

“你会离开我吗？”

“不会，德拉科，我不会离开你的。”靠在他的肩膀上，哈利在德拉科的脖子上吸出了一个鲜艳色情的痕迹，咬着他的耳垂和他保证。

无法再控制自己内心的想欲望，哈利的这一句保证让德拉科冲破了对过往的恐惧。没什么好怕的，他爱你，德拉科，哈利·波特爱上了德拉科·马尔福，就算是千万个神锋无影都无法磨灭德拉科此刻心里喷涌而出的占有欲。

伸手探进哈利的衣服里，看似瘦弱的身躯摸上去其实要有肉感得多，有些事德拉科是一辈子也不会忘记的，比如哈利在被抚摸乳头的时候会颤抖。不停地在哈利侧颈上留下和自己侧颈上一样的痕迹，德拉科手里揉捏着哈利的乳头，几天未剪的指甲有些长，划过乳头的时候除了触电般的酥麻感还带着一点儿的疼痛；划过乳头周围的时候，随着哈利倒吸的一口气，他的乳头更加坚硬地挺立起来，硬硬的；手指掐住哈利胸前的一点，德拉科脱下他的衬衫，伸出舌尖舔了舔另外的一点，满意地看到哈利缩起了身子；唾液把哈利的乳头变得亮晶晶的，红色的乳头此刻像是一颗裹在糖浆里的红豆，不停地引诱着德拉科深入品尝；在这样坦诚相见的时候，哈利会有很多平常不会轻易展现的情绪和表现，比如在被捏了乳头之后他会轻轻地啊一声，看着德拉科的眼神里带着不满和隐藏在表象下诱人的钩子。

从背后托起哈利，两个人调转了位置，哈利坐在沙发上，德拉科跪在地上，一边舔弄着他胸前那颗在空气中挺立颤动的乳头，一边解开了他的腰带，拽下了他的裤子。

真是糟糕的品味，德拉科挑着眉摸了摸被包裹在纯色棉质内裤下的某个神秘部位，低下头用鼻尖蹭了蹭，隔着一层布料也能感受到里面的炽热和迫不及待，更别提他还听见了头上哈利发出的轻哼声，哈利还动了动腰，棉质的内裤蹭到了德拉科的脸上。

哈利低头看着德拉科先是隔着内裤舔着他的阴茎，德拉科舌头所经过的地方传来了他的温度和棉布摩擦过皮肤的触感；手指从裤腿伸进去握住他身下的小球，不轻不重地揉搓着，两颗小球之间相互摩擦，手指和小球之间的滑动，一切的动作都让他的体温逐渐上升；德拉科含住了阴茎的头部，手指在不停抚慰小球的同时还照顾着阴茎，在小球上和阴茎底部划着圈，在黑暗里一切的感官都被放大了，哈利甚至能感受到德拉科食指上的螺旋指纹在自己阴茎根部最薄的地方打圈摩擦，带来一闪而过的快感。

德拉科拍了拍哈利的臀，在哈利抬高臀部的时候脱下身上最后一层的遮蔽物，伸出舌头舔了舔哈利已经流出了些许前液的阴茎，张大了嘴吞入阴茎。哈利明显感受到身下的温度更上一层楼，他的阴茎摩擦着德拉科的舌头进入他的喉咙，头部戳着德拉科喉咙里的软肉进入一个狭窄的通道，德拉科做出吞咽的动作，每一次的动作都让哈利全身颤栗：收缩的通道挤压着他的阴茎，柔软湿滑的壁肉绞着他塞在德拉科嘴里的东西，快感一波波地袭来逐渐把他推上巅峰。一只手握着哈利阴茎的下部，配合着口中的动作一起有节奏地上下移动，为了吸住哈利的阴茎，他的脸颊深深地凹陷进去，快速的上下移动让德拉科的额角挂上了几滴汗水。

哈利在离顶峰一步之遥的时候牙齿咬住下唇，手按着德拉科的头，挺腰在他的嘴里冲刺了几个来回，有时戳到了他的喉咙有时戳到了他的脸颊内侧的口腔壁，最后白色的黏液留在德拉科艳红的舌头上，哈利软着腰摊在沙发里任由德拉科清理干净自己的下身然后抱着自己翻了个身。

“趴好。”德拉科折起哈利的双腿，让他趴在沙发靠背上，从背后抱住他，绵柔的吻落在他的后颈，后背，脊柱上，“别害怕，不会疼的。”

刚射了一次的波特先生趴在沙发上，他完全没有精力去在意扩张到底有多疼----就算疼又有什么办法呢？他现在又没有力气去阻止德拉科。被服务得很好的哈利后穴也并不完全是干涩的，肠道分泌了一些液体方便了德拉科的一根手指的进入。德拉科屈起手指在后穴里旋转，另外一只手抱着哈利在他胸前的乳头上抚摸揉捏，轻柔的吻也不断落在他的后背帮助哈利放松以便他进入第二根手指。哈利在被进入第二根手指的时候哼哼了几声，德拉科立刻停下手里的动作探头吻住他的嘴唇无声地安慰着他。

等三根手指能顺利地在后穴里来去无阻的时候，扩张也就结束了。德拉科扶着自己的阴茎在哈利的洞口打转。炙热的棍状物体蘸着半透明的液体在自己身后欲擒故纵，哈利不满地扭了扭腰，想要把穴口对准德拉科的阴茎，这幅吃不着的样子可真是不好受！

刚进去的时候是有些疼，哈利咬住了自己的嘴唇，没有让那些因为疼痛而存在的哼哼声跑出去。他趴在沙发上，脸埋在沙发的腈纶布料里，张大着嘴喘气，手指抓着沙发套。德拉科忍住自己立刻贯穿哈利的欲望，停下来，俯身掰开哈利的嘴唇，用吻平息一切。等到哈利适应了，德拉科就开始挺着腰小幅度地抽动起来，右手按着哈利的腰，左手与他十指紧扣。湿滑紧致的甬道就像一年前那样令德拉科着迷，他抽出一半的阴茎，慢慢地进入，按在哈利腰上的手也慢慢地摩挲着他的腰侧敏感点；等到肠壁变得更加湿润后，德拉科就加大了抽插的频率，不再只退出一半，每一次的冲撞他都会整根抽出后再整根没入，每一次的冲撞都一定会碾过哈利的前列腺体，在那个微微凹陷的地方打开开关，那个会向他全身输送电流的开关。

后入的优点是可以深入，但是缺点是接吻很麻烦。尽管德拉科承认当哈利迷失在他带给他的欲望海浪之中是发出的呻吟很是迷人动听，但是他更想要和他的恋人接吻，看着他潮红的脸，失神的眼眸，双手无意识无意义地挥动，抓着空气。

翻过身的哈利被德拉科抓住了脚踝，被用力地对折，脚踝就架在德拉科的肩膀上，膝盖戳到了自己的肩膀，身下是德拉科永动机一般的冲撞，嘴里含着的是那条说尽甜言蜜语的舌头。

德拉科按照着九浅一深的规律抽插着，双手撑在哈利耳侧；哈利的双手环抱着德拉科，每一次在他被腺体传来的电流所刺激的时候，德拉科的背上就会多一条划痕；他想要叫出来，想要发出平时自己不耻的甜腻的呻吟声，想要让德拉科知道自己在他的身下被操得有多舒服；而德拉科就是故意和他作对，他封住了他的嘴唇，堵住了他的一切声音，那些偶尔从唇角逃逸出来的哼哼声在满屋啪啪啪的肉体碰撞声中微不可闻。

哈利弓起身体，德拉科一直恶意顶撞在他的腺体上，他的身体就要承受不住这样的快感了，他扭动着腰想要躲开----哪怕是偏离一些都好，让他在这欲海之中得以短暂的休息，但是德拉科哪里会如他的意呢？他按着哈利的腰，加快了速度，看着身下的人因为那遍布全身的酥麻感而张大了嘴，像是快要窒息的样；他最爱的祖母绿眼睛里不知道什么时候覆盖上了一层泪水，眼角比他潮红的脸颊更甚，原本抱着德拉科的双手垂了下来，把平整的沙发垫布揪得皱皱巴巴的。

疲软的阴茎再一次抬起了头，颤颤巍巍地吐露着前液，哈利伸出手断断续续地撸动着。德拉科的抽动猛烈到每一次哈利的脊背都会撞上沙发的靠背，后背被摩擦得发红，有块地方可能要脱皮了。

屋内啪啪啪的声音在几分钟后停止了，哈利喘着气看着同样脸红喘气的德拉科伸手在他的后穴里抠挖出他遗落在里面的白色黏液，时不时在大腿内侧印上几个吻痕，手指在进出的时候装作不经意滑过他的腺体。

“Shit,stop.”哈利抬起脚就往德拉科肩膀上踹。但是刚刚射完两次的人哪有什么力气，德拉科抓着他的脚踝顺着小腿一路向上吻到他的脖子。

“你是我的了，哈利。”

“没有人和你抢，德拉科。”哈利笑着抱住身上人的腰一使劲翻身想要把他压在身下。

唔，显然他忘了他们还在沙发上。

结果两个人抱作一团齐齐摔在了地上。


	13. Chapter 13

哈利是被咕咕叫的肚子饿醒的。啊不对，不只是饿得咕咕叫的肚子，还有窗外照进来的阳光和不停在吃他豆腐扰他清梦的新晋男朋友，德拉科·马尔福。

对于哈利来说，德拉科这是守得云开见月明终于和心上人在一起的兴奋，等了多年终于开荤初次品尝的激动；对于德拉科来说，这是失而复得的喜悦和久别重逢按捺不住的热情，但是不管怎么说，对于现下德拉科不停的骚扰行为都是一种合理的解释。

“好了，别亲了。”哈利腰上缠着德拉科的双手，他从背后抱住哈利，不停地吻在他的脖子上，后颈上，后背上，怎么亲都不够，怎么标记都不够显眼。他多么希望现在就拉着哈利到一个只有他们两个人与世隔绝的地方，让他好好地守着哈利，将他藏起来，不让别人看见他的稀世珍宝。

德拉科细碎的额发随着他亲吻的动作在哈利的后背上扫来扫去，让他没有办法好好地睡觉休息：真是的，他的腰还酸着啊！哈利无奈地叹了口气。

“我又不会跑，你这样搞得好像我们明天就要分开似的。”他转身抱住德拉科，往他的怀里蹭了蹭，小声地嘟哝。温暖的怀抱和软和的床铺牵绊住了他，他暂时把今日的计划忘记了，今天本来可是打算要做好些事情的呢！

“我知道我知道，但是我就是忍不住，就是停不下来。说起来，难道波特先生不应该反思一下这是不是由于自己过于可口美味，犹如罂粟一般让人上瘾吗？”德拉科如善从流地圈住他，哈利的转身让马尔福先生开发了可以亲吻的新地点，他摸了摸哈利还有些红肿的双唇，脑海里不免又出现了昨天晚上那些撩拨人的画面。德拉科舔了舔嘴唇，要不是顾忌着哈利一年多没有做过，他可不会那么轻易地放过他。

手搭在哈利的腰上，德拉科动作轻缓地揉着他的腰，就像之前每次欢爱完之后他都会做的一样，手指控制着恰到好处的力道揉搓着哈利的腰帮助他缓解酸胀和疼痛。哈利靠在他的怀里嘴唇微微勾起，男朋友的温柔和体贴让他更加不想离开这张床了。

“你的手法为什么看起来这么熟练？”哈利眯了一会后感觉德拉科的按摩像是长期摸索出来的，他重点揉着哈利腰部最不舒服的地方，手法娴熟，不一会儿自己的腰就好多了。但这也让哈利的心里涌上了一股不安和恼怒：难道自己不是德拉科的第一位男朋友吗？难道德拉科之前还有过其他人？哈利知道自己不是德拉科的第一位也是情有可原的，毕竟他的德拉科太过于优秀，在上学的时候一定就有不少的小女巫或者小男巫暗恋明恋他投怀送抱，递情书送巧克力，德拉科在这方面显得老道颇有经验哈利也不会觉得奇怪。但是一想到这么温柔体贴善解人意尺寸惊人技术高超的德拉科曾经被不知道是男是女的别人拥有过，哈利就气不打一处来，显然这时候的他忘记了自己曾经有过两个校花级前女友的事实。

“有吗？”德拉科按摩的手指一顿，“可能是天赋异禀吧。”

哈利怀疑地抬头瞅了瞅德拉科，他好看的灰蓝色眼睛低垂下来，正盯着哈利的锁骨看得出神。“你之前有过女朋友还是男朋友？带上过床的那种？”

“没有！不管是男是女都没有！你别多想。”德拉科拍了拍哈利的背，“我在狮心国说的话都是真的，我没有前女友，也没有前男友，从始至终，我爱的只有你一个人。我没有和除了你之外的人做过这些事！”他捧着哈利的脸说得很是真诚。

“真的吗？”哈利的手游走在德拉科的腰上，手指捏起一小块腰侧的软肉，“你没有隐瞒你在我之前的感情？说嘛，我又不是什么不通情达理的人，你这么优秀有几个前任我也是可以理解的。”

“真的没有。不过送我情书的是有很多……疼！”德拉科倒吸了一口冷气，“但是我一个都没同意！你别生气，嘶，真的没同意。”

哈利掐完德拉科就收手，趴在床上侧着头不看德拉科，任凭身侧的人给他揉着腰说着情话哄他开心。

“我从来没有骗过你，德拉科，所以请不要骗我好吗？”

“好。”

“也不要对我有所隐瞒，我告诉了你我的一切了。我不希望我们之间有什么秘密。”

“好。”德拉科躺在哈利身侧，一只手被他枕着，他躺着看着他怀里的小男友，一切都显得那么真实美好。

哈利又躺了一会，他本想就这样和德拉科睡到地老天荒但是脑海里待办的事项催促着他起床。

“我要起床了，”哈利把下巴搁在德拉科的手臂上，“下午还有好多事要做，我得去趟超市，去超市之前还得给你做午饭。”他翻了个身，把被子拉过头顶盖住自己滚到德拉科怀里，“啊啊啊啊啊！可是我好困啊！不！想！起！床！”

“那就不起呗，”德拉科从哈利手中拽下被子以免他将自己捂死，“午餐我们叫外卖不就好了。如果你在和我一起过夜的第二天还能行动自如给我做午饭那我岂不是很没有面子。”

哈利掰开他的手瞪了德拉科一眼，坐起身子伸长了手去够旁边的毛衣。德拉科揽住了哈利的腰将他拖回床上：“再陪我睡一会吧，我们午餐吃炸鸡再给你叫一份大份的夏威夷水果披萨外加一杯超大杯的奶茶！”

“那我要多糖去冰的奶茶。”老老实实钻回被子里，哈利掏出手机在备忘录上写着下午去超市要买的东西。“那你下午陪我去一趟超市，我要买些东西。”

“牙刷x2，牙杯x2，毛巾x2……沙发靠垫x2，茶杯x2，睡衣x2……”德拉科凑到哈利身边，看着他手指如飞地敲击键盘输入一串串的购物清单：“你这是要把整个家换一遍吗？请问波特先生，是什么原因让你产生了这样的想法？”

“咳咳，刚好年末嘛，把家里的东西都换一遍呗。不过最重要的原因还是我的男朋友要搬来和我一起住了，所以我想把所有的东西都换成新的来迎接我们的新生活呀！” 

德拉科愣了一下没有马上回答哈利，他回头看了看德拉科，很是惊讶：“你以后难道不和我一起住吗？”

“不不不！当然和你一起住！……不过，你这些双份的东西，不会都要买情侣款吧？”德拉科挑了挑眉，他很难想象家里的都是粉蓝情侣款的，那么粉色的东西是他用还是哈利用呢？

“……爱用不用！！”

“用。”情侣款诶，想想就开心。大不了，大不了他用粉色的就是了。

 

德拉科推着车走在哈利的身旁，看着哈利借着采购的名义往购物车里扔进一包包的膨化食品和各种甜滋滋的饼干。

“不行，买太多了，你得放回去一些。”德拉科握住哈利正要往车里塞小熊饼干的手，严肃地对他摇了摇头。

“这个小熊饼干很好吃的！而且我才买了一点点……”哈利低头看了看被零食塞满了一半多空间的购物车，突然觉得德拉科真的很纵容自己了，以往赫敏和罗恩陪他出来都只允许他买现在一半都不到的量。尤其是赫敏，自从哈利在麻瓜世界独居，她就变成了第二个韦斯莱夫人----虽然她本身就是韦斯莱夫人----总是泪眼汪汪地看着哈利好像他一个人独居是在受什么折磨似的！她总是学着莫丽的口吻劝着哈利多吃一些，不要总是沉迷麻瓜世界的快落肥宅水和各种甜品---- “对你的牙齿不好！”她把一整盒的甜甜圈放回了柜台。

好嘛，不让我买那我就自己做咯，哈利耸了耸肩。于是下个星期狮心国就推出了各种口味的甜甜圈。

 

哈利悻悻地把小熊饼干放回货架，拿着购物清单正式开始采购他们的家居用品。

“真是……就一包，今天不能再买了。”德拉科返回货架给哈利拿来一包饼干放到购物车里：哈利委屈的小眼神和垂头丧气的表情总是他的软肋。

“我男朋友真是太好了！”

 

一高一矮两个男人站在货架前，弯着腰看着货架上琳琅满目的牙杯。德拉科倒是毫不犹豫地选择了一只绿色的牙杯，配套的还有同样绿油油的牙刷。

哼，斯莱特林的品味！哈利哼了一声然后把手伸向了同个款式的红色牙杯。

不是哦。德拉科俯身在哈利的耳边轻声说，因为绿色是你眼睛的颜色啊，我喜欢绿色不完全是因为我是斯莱特林，我是一个马尔福，最重要的是绿色能让我想起你，想起你的眼睛有多好看，想起你有多可爱。一想到这些我就很开心，哈利。

哈利的耳朵开始泛红，他放下红色的杯子，小声地说红色和绿色配在一起不好看，秋·张说过在中国有一句话叫“红配绿赛狗屁”，他才不要这样呢。于是他拿起了蓝色的杯子，趁德拉科不注意把杯子塞到了零食堆的下面。

“我看见了。”哈利的耳边传来德拉科的轻笑声，“哈利你怎么这么可爱。”

他低头吻住了哈利，身旁是各色的牙杯牙刷，身后是推着购物车来来往往的人流。

 

哈利捧着一大堆德拉科为他挑选的衬衫卫衣站在试衣间的门口，他不理解为什么行程突然从买睡衣到了要换掉他整个衣柜？

你的衣服不仅不合身还老土，真的，哈利。但是当你穿着款式老旧，颜色泛白，宽松肥大的圆领卫衣的时候，我还能心动！这真的是真爱了！所以，帮我个忙，让自己穿些合身时尚的衣服好吗？别用是用你的脸去硬撑你的衣品，真的，哈利。哈利想起来了，德拉科一边把他拉到这家店一边往他手上塞衣服的时候就是这么和他说的。

认命的哈利抱着十几件卫衣衬衫进了试衣间，他看了看镜子里的自己，穿着韦斯莱夫人给他织的毛衣----他为数不多合身的衣服之一----下身是肥大的牛仔裤，裤腿卷了好几圈，腰带也抽得紧紧的这才没有让裤子掉下来。他又看了看自己的脸，的确，这身衣服是配不上自己的颜值，更别说是走在德拉科身边了。他从门缝往外看了看，德拉科穿着合身的针织毛衣，里面是一件衬衫，脖子上的围巾因为室内温暖的空调而散开在胸前；穿着适合的休闲裤，厚重的大衣搭在手上，他走在衣架之间为哈利挑选裤子。两人走在一起除了脸之外好像真的不是一个画风。

好嘛，那就买衣服嘛。哈利鼓着腮帮子脱下穿着的毛衣换上德拉科帮他选的绿色的卫衣，胸前有一只Q版的麋鹿。

“好看。”德拉科看着哈利走出试衣间，满意地点了点头，“换下一件吧，这件要了。”

哈利花了好一会儿才试完了所有的衣服，德拉科的眼光很好，所有的衣服穿在他身上都很合适，德拉科对每一件的评价都很高，哈利不知道他是在认同他自己挑衣服的品味还是在肯定哈利的脸撑起了这些衣服。哈利也不想去问德拉科，要知道答案肯定是一堆甜蜜蜜的情话。

等哈利试完第一批的衣服，德拉科已经给他选好了下一批要试穿的裤子和外套，他让导购小姐拿出哈利试过的所有衣服，指挥她们把衣服装好，等待一起结账。

门外的德拉科豪迈地刷卡结账，而正在试衣间里换裤子的哈利遇到了一些小麻烦，他裤子的拉链好像拉不下来了。

他使劲地拽着拉链头往下拉，但是手指都磨痛了，脸颊也因为用力而憋红了，拉链还是纹丝不动卡在那儿不上不下的。

德拉科敲了敲门，哈利这么就都没出来是怎么了吗？“哈利？出什么事儿了吗？是裤子不合身吗？”

试衣间的门打开了一小条缝，哈利露出了两只可怜兮兮的眼睛。

“德拉科，我裤子拉不下来了，卡住了。”


	14. Chapter 14

“德拉科，我裤子拉不下来了，卡住了。”

德拉科靠在试衣间的门框上，哈利炸着一头乱毛从缝隙中露出两只可怜兮兮的眼睛，脸颊红红的，看来是因为用了力气拽拉链而红了脸。他不知道该安慰哈利不要着急还是该嘲笑他拉个拉链都会被卡住，他叹了口气，将手上挑好的衣服递给导购小姐进试衣间给他傻傻的男朋友拉裤链。

德拉科第一次怀疑起自己来。这个小拉链怎么就是卡在中间不上不下了呢？他往下拽拽，拽不下去；他往上提提，拉链头死也不肯跟着他的动作走。这东西怎么就这么倔呢？

试衣间空间并不狭小但是为了拉拉链两个人靠得相当近。德拉科蹲在哈利身前，拽着古铜色的小金属捏得手指发疼。算了，拿出魔杖的德拉科心想。他用魔杖敲了敲拉链，金属做的小物件啪嗒落地，哈利身上的牛仔裤也顺势降落在地上，金属纽扣和擦得反光的瓷砖地板碰撞发出清脆的响声。

“你有毒吗，德拉科！”哈利弯腰提起裤子不轻不重地用膝盖顶了德拉科一下。

“怕什么，到时候我买了就是了。”按住哈利的膝盖，德拉科从椅子上还没有试过的裤子堆里扯出一条裤子让哈利换上。

磨磨蹭蹭地接过裤子，哈利面对试衣镜换下裤子，一抬头就从镜子里看见身后悠闲坐在椅子上翘着二郎腿的德拉科正饶有兴趣地看着自己脱了一半的裤子。“把眼睛闭上，德拉科。”他伸手捂住德拉科的眼睛，单脚蹦着套上直筒牛仔裤。

“你在害羞什么？”德拉科笑了几声握住哈利挡在他眼前的手，“我可是那个草莓园的园主。”他戳了戳哈利大腿内侧，一脸期待地抬头看着哈利，希望能从他的眼睛里看出害羞或是其他什么可爱的情绪。

“闭嘴！”哈利转过身放弃和德拉科的对话，他迅速地穿上裤子又把身上穿着的毛衣往下拉了拉。“好像有点大了，像是你的尺码。”哈利扯了扯身上宽松的绿毛衣，高领戳着他的脖子痒痒的，不是很舒服。

“是我的尺码，拿错了吧。要我重新给你换一件吗？”德拉科站起身来走到哈利身后扯着他的领子看了眼吊牌：导购可能拿错尺码了。

哈利摇了摇头，他脱下绿色的毛衣换上之前试过的红色毛衣，尺码合身，鲜艳的红色衬得他整个人都精神了很多。他把德拉科按在椅子上坐在他的腿上，未经允许就动手脱了德拉科身上的毛衣。

“噢噢噢噢，这样不好吧？”德拉科带着揶揄的笑容看着哈利，“这可是在试衣间啊，外面可还有好几位麻瓜导购小姐呢。”德拉科怎么也不会想到哈利竟然会在试衣间这样的场合想要和他完成一次灵肉合一的神圣仪式----并不是说德拉科会反对，梅林作证，哈利想做的事德拉科是不会阻止的，更何况是这么刺激的试衣间play----他左手伸进口袋里握住魔杖，随时准备放上一打的静音咒。

哈利冲着德拉科挑了挑眉，沉默不语。他脱下了德拉科身上的针织毛衣，拿着刚刚那件偏大的绿色毛衣就往德拉科头上套，硬扯着把德拉科的头拖出毛衣领子，抓着他的手臂就往袖子里塞，哈利最后十分不温柔地扯了扯毛衣，拉着德拉科站了起来。试衣镜里的两个大男孩一个穿着红色的毛衣，身旁高一些的则穿着绿色的毛衣，两个人站在一起活像是一对长大的圣诞节小精灵。

“你看，情侣装。”镜子里的哈利拉了拉自己的毛衣袖子捂着嘴转身冲着德拉科笑得眉眼弯弯，“格兰芬多和斯莱特林真是天生一对。”

“谁说不是呢？”德拉科搂着哈利的腰把他压在镜子上慢慢地吻了下去。两个人唇齿相交，双手十指相扣按在镜子上；哈利耳朵旁的镜子上浮出一片水汽，那是德拉科炽热的呼吸导致的。

“请问这些衣服还要试穿吗？”门外的导购小姐尽职尽责很没有眼力见地敲响了试衣间的小门。

“……不用了，全部装起来，我刷卡。”德拉科翻了个大白眼，泄愤一般咬了咬哈利的耳垂，拍了拍在他怀里笑成一团的人的小屁股。

算了，回家再说。

 

在哈利的小公寓里赖了几天，哈利成功在德拉科的诱惑下第一次在床上度过了一个小长假，期间他们收到了来自朋友家长们的各色礼物，装礼物的盒子在床头堆成了一座小山。赫敏和罗恩去了中国旅游，给哈利寄回来了一打叫符咒的东方神秘礼物，据说是中国的巫师朋友们送给他们的，有的可以驱邪，有的可以飞行，还有的可以竖起土墙来防御；韦斯莱一家和往常一样，莫丽送来了今年份的毛衣，韦斯莱兄弟们各自送了小礼物给哈利；至于德拉科，他收到了来自纳西莎和卢修斯寄过来的两盒小饼干，上面用不同颜色的装饰来区别夹心味道。令哈利感到意外的是，其中有一盒是送给哈利----“给我们亲爱的小龙的男友，希望你会喜欢”，纳西莎寄来的卡片上是这么写的。

“瞧瞧，我爸爸妈妈已经同意我们在一起啦！”德拉科兴奋地拿着卡片搂住哈利的肩膀，“我就知道他们不会拒绝你和我在一起的！”

哈利从盒子里拿了一片饼干，一口咬下去，芝士溅到嘴里，他只觉得满嘴都是香甜。

 

哈利站在门口的鞋柜旁，看着德拉科急匆匆地从卧室里奔来，边小跑边套着外套，嘴里还叼着一片吐司，上面抹着的芒果果酱摇摇欲坠。

“我们可以晚一点过去，为什么这么着急……”德拉科跑到哈利身边艰难地弯腰拽着鞋带，他嘴里叼着吐司，皱眉看着鞋带----系了鞋带的手再碰吐司不好吧？

哈利看不过眼蹲下身帮他系好鞋带，拽着鞋带两头抽紧鞋子打了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结：“今天已经上班了，他们需要早饭，我得开门呀，不然会有人饿肚子的。”他帮德拉科系好两只鞋的鞋带，拎上包拽着德拉科出了门：“快点，我们找个偏僻的小角落……”

“来个早安吻？”

“……幻影移形！你整天在想什么！”

“想我的波特先生，不然呢？我该像你一样思考怎么让这个社会变得更美好吗？或者今天下午茶该吃些什么？”

“哦，闭嘴吧，德拉科。”哈利握着德拉科的手腕，把他拽下了楼，“我真应该把你两只鞋的鞋带绑在一起！然后看你摔个狗吃屎！”

 

狮心国今天早上的顾客特别多，队伍长长的从收银台一直排出店门。幸好哈利准备了足够充足的存货，他提前做完了三大盘的三明治，因此暂时得以休息，不用一大早就在后厨烤面包抹黄油。他在后厨里呆着，双手撑在送餐窗口的小台子上，一心一意地看着德拉科的背影。

他们今天穿的是情侣毛衣----就是前几天买的那两件红绿毛衣----德拉科围着围裙熟练地把菜单推向对面的客人，客人搔着下巴思考了一会还是点了今日的特色菜，哈利看着德拉科弯腰从柜台里取出一个培根鸡蛋三明治，从身后拿出一杯美式，装进袋子里递给顾客。

“你要看到什么时候？”刚刚那位先生是最后一位顾客，现在狮心国里就剩下他们两个人了。德拉科把菜单放回原位，整理了一下放着吸管的塑料桶，转身抱臂靠在大理石桌面上看着哈利似笑非笑。

“为什么你会觉得我会看厌你呢？”哈利撑在台子上，歪着头看着德拉科，有几撮头发落下来擦过他的眉毛，“还是你是从自己的角度出发，你这么说是因为你已经看厌我了？”

站在哈利身前挡住阳光，德拉科弯下腰和他故作生气的小黑猫平视：“你知道那是不可能的。”

哈利的双唇被人含住，德拉科弯着腰却还是比他高，他不得不仰着脖子来迎合德拉科这个温柔缱绻的吻。双手抬起捧住德拉科的脸，德拉科棱角分明的下颚被他掌握，哈利闭上眼睛感受着德拉科的鼻息喷在自己脸上痒痒的感觉，他们都歪着头正好错开彼此的鼻尖。德拉科记得很清楚，有一次他们都想给对方一个惊喜，哈利抬头他低头，两个人朝着对方吻去，结果猝不及防地鼻子相撞了，他们捂着鼻子笑着抱成一团，周围都晕染出了一圈浪漫的光晕。

“唔…..”哈利睁眼捶了捶德拉科的胸膛，离开他的双唇冲着他身后羞涩地打了个招呼，“早上好，请问您需要什么？”他抿了抿唇，戳着德拉科的胸肌让他去招呼客人。

“早上好，打扰了我和我男朋友调情的灯泡小姐，请问有什么需要的吗？”

“德拉科，别这样！”

“……一个甜甜圈就好……打扰了，你们继续。”小姑娘拿着甜甜圈仓皇地逃出了狮心国：啧，真是可怕。

 

虽然说狮心国现在就只有他们两个人，但是德拉科和哈利还是有分工的。早上的时候德拉科负责收银哈利负责准备存货的面包蛋糕甜品，而下午，哈利负责收银德拉科则在店里晃来晃去逗逗海德薇和巴克比克，牵着他们出门晃晃顺便给哈利带些小礼物回来。

德拉科拽着巴克比克背着海德薇回来的时候，哈利正站在收银台后计算一百英磅减五十七英磅八便士是多少。德拉科把身上的主子放到角落的猫爬架上，又嘱咐巴克比克不要去打扰角落里的情侣和队伍里看起来很怕狗的小姑娘，接着走到哈利身后，不管正在排队的顾客们是什么想法，从背后抱住自己的男朋友，右手里变出一束玫瑰：“今日份的花，我帮你放到花瓶里？”

“好，”哈利把找零递给顾客，划拉过放在身旁的小花瓶递给德拉科，“记得剪掉一些枝叶。”

正在排队的顾客们脸上表情各不一样，有的捂着嘴激动地看着男男调情，有的不耐烦地跺脚默默催进度，而更多的客人已经见怪不怪了：瞧着吧，那个金发的小伙子待会肯定会拿块小蛋糕过来喂他的小男友的！这已经是每日日常了！

不出意料，德拉科从后厨回来的时候手里拿着一小碟的马卡龙，他抱着哈利，左手放在他的腰上，脑袋搁在他耳朵旁边，右手拿着一个芒果马卡龙送到哈利嘴巴：“啊----”

哈利咬下小半个马卡龙，手指飞快点在菜单页面上完成了下单，工作谈情两不误，我哈利·波特可真是厉害！

 

当狮心国没有客人的时候，哈利会坐在靠窗边的位置上晒太阳，他懒懒地靠在沙发上，怀里撸着安静的海德薇，巴克比克趴在他的大腿上用鼻尖蹭着海德薇。

“今天喝什么。”见德拉科走了过来，哈利转过头问。德拉科每天都会在这个空闲的时候拉着他谈谈情说说爱，手边给他备上一杯茶或是饮料。

“蜂蜜水，我给你多放了蜂蜜，你多喝点。”德拉科把手中的玻璃杯放在桌上，一只手撑在沙发靠背上讨了一个吻。

“我觉得你比蜂蜜甜，德拉科。”

 

真是够了！站在路口指挥交通的小交警转过身，这对咖啡馆小情侣能不能不要这么黏黏糊糊的？他们知不知道他们一天几十个吻都被路上来来往往的行人和自己看得一干二净？二十多岁的大好青年能不能想着为英国社会做点贡献？不要整天秀恩爱啊喂！


	15. Chapter 15

“我们可以回家了吗？”德拉科坐在餐桌旁的凳子上，可怜兮兮地扯着哈利的袖子问，“我好困啊，今天早上七点就起床了，现在都晚上八点了，我们回家好不好？”

“再等一会儿，德拉科，快好啦。”

“为什么啊，我不懂我们这样做的意义。你看，我明明是个可以坐吃山空游手好闲的富二代，你也不差钱，就算不开狮心国你古，银行里的钱也完全可以让你在和我结婚之前不用工作。我们为什么要一大早起来给这些朝九晚五的人们做早餐呢？就因为他们和我不一样，没有一个温柔帅气英俊潇洒上得了厅堂下得了厨房还会给我做好一日三餐的男朋友就要这样折磨我吗？”德拉科泪眼汪汪----他不得不掐着自己的大腿来逼出眼泪----看着哈利。

他们周围一圈还在吃饭的顾客们望着这个戏精店员叹了口气，这样的戏码老顾客每晚都能见到。金发的那位从七点半就开始嚷嚷着要打烊，抱着男朋友不撒手，硬是把门口挂着的牌子从open翻成close，站在门口拦着要进去吃饭的人们，义正言辞地说他们已经打烊了，根本不管旁边写着“营业时间：8：30AM----9：00PM”的牌子。

“德拉科！别闹了，就快结束了。”黑发的那位低声呵斥抱着他不放的金毛男友，摸了摸男友秃秃的头，他歉意地看了看周围的顾客，“抱歉，今天还是九点打烊，请不要在意我家这位，他就是......比较幼稚，爱开玩笑。”

“我没有！我说的是真的！我们打烊了！今天不接客......”哈利伸手捂住德拉科的嘴，一边向各位客人微笑一边拖着德拉科回到后厨，他把比他高了小半个头的男朋友丢到装满了脏盘子杯子碟子的洗碗槽旁边，低声威胁：“没洗完碗不准和我说话！”

“哈利......你不爱我了吗？你看看我的双手，它们因为常年泡在水里都皱得起皮了，你忍心看着我如此受苦吗？你忍心看着我一个人洗完这一堆碗碟还没有你的陪伴吗？哦，sweetie，你真是太令我伤心了！”德拉科伸出白皙修长其实没有泡皱起皮的双手捧住胸口装作一副受了重伤心碎的样子，“我为你付出了这么多，你却.......”

“差不多就够了，德拉科，你这样有点......娘。”哈利十分认真耿直地给出了自己的评价，“快点把碗洗了吧！如果你想早点回家而不是在九点之后留在这儿刷碗的话。”

“Fine。”德拉科套起了塑胶手套，在里面握着魔杖假装手洗盘子，“麻瓜还是一如既往地让人讨厌。”

 

狮心国墙上的挂钟滴滴答答地终于走到了九点，德拉科跑出后厨奔向大厅，帮哈利把剩下的桌椅都整理好，拿起挂在墙上的大衣，站在门口跃跃欲试想要开门。

“哈利！九点啦！”德拉科穿好大衣，拎着哈利的外套招呼他穿上，“打烊了，我们可以回家了！”

哈利摇摇头，从后厨的冰箱里拿出一盒做好的饼干塞到德拉科怀里，穿上大衣后打开了大门：“你怎么和小孩子一样这么急着回家？饼干留着路上吃，今天我们走路回去吧。”

 

哈利和德拉科穿过公园——这是他们步行回家最近的一条路——公园里空荡荡的，都没有什么人，没有晚归依依惜别的情侣，也没有吵闹着要父母荡秋千的小孩。哈利走在高出一截的石砖上，德拉科一手捧着饼干盒一手扶着哈利的左手帮他保持平衡。

“你忘了你上次差点崴到脚了吗？快点下来！”德拉科拿着饼干慢了哈利一步，扶着他看他摇摇晃晃地走在不足十公分宽的石砖上。

“不会的，”哈利跳上石砖，小步小步地往前走，嘴里含着饼干吐字不清，“你不觉得这样很好玩吗？像走钢丝一般，只不过比钢丝粗了好多——当然，主要是我也没有那个水平走钢丝啦，那些玩杂技的都好厉害啊！对了，德拉科，这个周末我们去游乐园或者去看杂技？不要千篇一律吃饭看电影逛街，好无趣的。”他转身抓住德拉科的手腕，“去吧去吧！我们可以去看狮子钻火圈，或者是大象滚皮球，听说有些地方还有高空抛人的杂技，你不想看看吗！”

“行行行，我们周末去，现在你下来好好走路别真的崴了脚。”德拉科扶着哈利，回答得很敷衍：对他来说周末约会干什么是次要的，主要的是和哈利相处的时间。其实他也不是真的很喜欢吃饭看电影和逛街，吃的东西大同小异，逛街的时候哈利也不买什么东西，单纯就是在商场里散步，看电影的时候两个人常常昏昏欲睡神智不清。是时候换个场地约会了。

“太好啦！”哈利扑向德拉科，后者手里的饼干噼里啪啦散落了一地，被撞得后退了好几步，精心护理的皮鞋踩碎了一地的饼干。

“小心一点！”德拉科被哈利一扑，整个人重心向后，花了一会儿才站稳，他扶着怀里那个冲动的年轻人的腰，语气中带了点儿严厉，像是一个管教小孩的父亲。

“.......”

“怎么了？我刚刚说话是不是太大声了？吓到你了？抱歉抱歉，我没有凶你的意思，只是担心你摔倒才严肃了一点......我向你道歉，你别生气好不好？”德拉科看着怀里低着头不说话的哈利，以为是自己的语气吓到了他，二十四孝好男友德拉科赶紧道歉。

“呃，不是那个......”哈利单腿跳着调整了一下姿势，他颇为委屈地抬头看着德拉科，“我好像真的把脚崴了诶....脚踝挺疼的，火辣辣的......你的嘴是开过光吗？这么灵验？”

“......哈利·波特......你真的.......算了，拿好盒子。”皱着眉把没剩几块饼干的盒子让哈利捧着，他拦腰抱起哈利，把人往肩膀上一甩，扛着就回家了。

“诶诶诶！！你在干什么！！等等！！这是在街上！！”哈利慌张地拍着德拉科的背，“你肩膀硌到我了！！我们商量一下德拉科......”

“商量什么？难道你想像一只兔子那样蹦跶回家吗？我们可没有那么多的时间！”德拉科拍了拍肩头的屁股，大步流星地向前走去。

“.....但是这个姿势好像你在拐卖人口....你知道的，就是黑布一套头，把人直接扛走的那种！就像麻瓜电影里演得那样！”哈利翘起头在德拉科看不到的身后手舞足蹈。

“行，那我们换一个。”德拉科勾住他的膝盖，一个弯腰伸手勾住了被甩到身前的哈利，双手穿过他的膝盖和脖子，把他公主抱在胸前。

“这样好多了吧！”

“才没有！为什我一个大男人要被公主抱！被人看见多奇怪！”哈利左顾右盼了一会，公园里空空荡荡没什么人，只有沿路昏黄的灯光。“虽然没什么人....但还是很奇怪.....”

“害羞的话把头埋到我怀里啊。”德拉科笑了起来，昏暗的暖黄色路灯打在他身上更显得他格外温暖，像是晚归回家时门口的一盏灯，像是傍晚家里烟囱升起的袅袅炊烟，像是秋天的日落冬天的暖阳。

哈利没有说话，他直接搂住了德拉科的脖子，像只小鸵鸟一样在男朋友的怀里藏得严严实实的。

“抱不动了就跟我说哦，我最近吃了好多东西都长胖了。”

“没有，你刚刚好。”德拉科向上托了托哈利，“一点也不重。”

 

哈利的公寓不算小，各个房间的面积都不错，厨房能容得下两个人一边做饭一边嬉笑打闹；客厅也挺宽敞，地上堆着德拉科的游戏光碟，还有哈利收集的各种麻瓜小玩具；卧室里一张双人床摆在中央，左边的衣柜已经塞满了德拉科买给哈利的各种衣服：从内衣到外套，从上装到下裤，就连袜子德拉科也贴心地买了一整个柜子，他花费了一个月四五次逛街的时间才填满哈利的衣柜；原来的客房被重新装修成了一个衣帽间，挂着德拉科的衣服和哈利那些放不进卧室小衣橱的衣服们，在德拉科的坚持下哈利买了一个大大的全身镜可供德拉科出门前凹造型整理仪表。

而他们的书房也被塞得满满当当的，有哈利的菜谱和魁地奇相关的书籍，也有德拉科爱看的各种没什么用但是很能装逼的古书，上面写满了拉丁文，哈利翻过几次后便再也没有打开过；至于浴室，整个洗手台旁的柜子里都放满了德拉科的洗漱用品和护肤产品，哈利为数不多的几支瓶子被塞在了小角落里——包括洗面奶和面霜还有剃须泡沫，哈利觉得这已经足够了，最多再来瓶清新的香水——显得十分可怜。

洗手台上整齐挂着的蓝绿毛巾和旁边同样是蓝绿色的牙杯牙刷——哈利本来还真的想要买成红绿配色，但是在德拉科的建议后还是买了两人眼睛的颜色来秀恩爱——和一个电动剃须刀。

今天的德拉科和哈利和往常一样在浴室里忙着自己的事情，隔着一层帘子，哈利闭着眼仰着头冲洗头发上的泡沫，德拉科围着浴巾含着牙刷上上下下刷得不亦乐乎。

“咳，德拉科，浴巾给我一下。”一只手带着热气和沐浴露的香味从浴帘后面伸出来，见半晌没有动静接帘子后面又钻出一个头：湿答答的头发贴在脸上，滴滴答答地向下滴着水珠，整个人散发着清新的香味，脸蛋红扑扑的。没戴眼镜的他眯着眼看着德拉科，“浴巾，德拉科。”

说起来，浴巾是家里为数不多的红绿配色，这是哈利买的，他坚持家里一定要有一些格兰芬多和斯莱特林的元素。在把床单一分为二一半为红一半为绿或者买些红绿颜色的东西的两个选择中，德拉科支持了后者——半红半绿的床单也太丑了吧！

德拉科从身旁的架子上拿下那块属于哈利的红色浴巾递给哈利。

“谢谢......喂，快把浴巾给我.....”德拉科的手在哈利面前拐了一个弯，他拿着那块红色的浴巾在哈利眼前抖了抖，嘴里哼着斗牛士进行曲，腰上围着的那块绿油油的浴巾随着他身体的晃动一甩一甩。

哈利眯着眼睛忍无可忍——为什么一个看起来二十多岁事业有成的成熟男人可以做出这么幼稚的事情？最近的哈利常常思考这个问题——他卖出浴缸从德拉科手里夺过浴巾围在腰上。

“你他妈是傻逼吗！玩什么斗牛！信不信我打爆你的头！”哈利·此刻暴躁如管教熊孩子的中年男人·波特按着德拉科·不熊不皮不快乐·嘤嘤嘤哈利凶我了·马尔福的后颈提起膝盖在他的肚子上顶了几下。

“你这是家暴！哈利·波特！”

“没有！我这是在教育你！”

 

墙上的钟一长一短的指针指着一和十一，现在已经是十二点五十了，德拉科搂着哈利，后者半眯着眼睛靠在德拉科的怀里，哼哼唧唧抱怨明天又是一个腰疼的日子。

头顶上传来一声轻笑，他抬头看着德拉科，“怎么了吗？”

“You are the sun in the sky，  
The star in the night；  
The god of my life，  
I love you till the deadline.”

你若明日，  
若夜星；  
我的一往无前，  
我的至死不渝。

德拉科握着他的手仔细地吻着他的指尖，眼神专注执着热烈地看着他。

“我永远爱你，哈利。”

“我知道，我也是，德拉科。”哈利抚上德拉科的脸颊。

 

“呃，我不确定，赫敏，是这幢楼吗？麻瓜们的房子看起来都长得差不多。”红发的男孩疑惑地挠着头发，身边有一个漂亮的棕发女孩正拿着一张小纸条核对着路名和门牌号。

“没错，就是这幢，罗恩。我看看......五楼，走吧，我们可以坐电梯上去。”

“可以走楼梯吗？我不喜欢那个密闭且空气不流通的小盒子，它突然的上升总是让我想要呕吐！”

 

五楼，德拉科正把哈利压在门口的墙上索吻，他们的脚边和门外放着他们刚买回来的东西，大大小小装了五六个袋子。

“你说好了的买几个甜甜圈就给我几个吻，我可是为了你包下整个柜台的甜甜圈的！少说......也有五六十个吧？”德拉科抱着哈利，粗粗扫了一眼盒子，叠着五六个纸盒的袋子装了可不止五六十个甜甜圈。

“唔，投降。我们先把东西收拾好，我得把冰淇淋放到冰箱里，不然就要融化了。”哈利提起袋子向厨房走去。

赫敏和罗恩来到五楼，看见哈利家的门开着，探头一看，里面站着一个金发的男人，此刻正如树袋熊一样挂在哈利身上，而哈利正垫着脚把糖果盒放到最上面的橱柜里。

“中午想吃什么？”

“想吃你。”

“......正经的，想尝尝西班牙海鲜炒饭吗？”

“你知道我不挑食的，尤其是你做的。”

赫敏缩回头，向罗恩露出神秘兮兮的微笑：“哈利和他男朋友的感情很好诶！”

罗恩探头向屋里望去，现在的客厅里只站着一个金发男人，他背对着罗恩和赫敏正从糖罐里捞糖吃。

“你一定就是哈利的男朋友了吧？你好，我是赫敏·格兰杰，这是我男朋友罗恩·韦斯莱，我们是哈利从小到大的朋友，很高兴......”

德拉科听见声音下意识回头，看见了满脸友好笑容的罗恩赫敏。

等等！他们怎么会在这里？是哈利邀请他们过来的吗？德拉科还来不及问出这个问题就被压在了墙上。

赫敏和罗恩迅速抽出魔杖，赫敏冲向德拉科，揪着他的衣领把他压在墙上，魔杖直戳他的眼睛。

“How dare you！Malfoy！”


	16. Chapter 16

“等等！”哈利听见响声后从厨房跑出来，罗恩赶紧跑过去拦住哈利，将他护在身后，与德拉科隔离开来，“那是德拉科，我的男朋友！赫敏，放下魔杖！他不是坏人！”

“不！你不了解！哈利！德拉科·马尔福是一个为了达到目的可以不择手段的混蛋！他会利用一切！魔咒，魔药，他甚至......”赫敏对德拉科来了一个速速禁锢，后者没有挣扎也没有喊叫任由赫敏将自己捆起来。

“赫敏！他是我男朋友！”哈利抽出自己的魔杖要给德拉科松绑，被赫敏一个缴械咒阻止了。

“抱歉，哈利，在一切事情解释清楚之前我不能把魔杖还给你。”赫敏小心地收好哈利的冬青木魔杖，又用飞来咒拿到了德拉科的。

哈利颇为生气地抱着双臂站在德拉科身前，不满地看着几步远的罗恩和赫敏，他们低着头窃窃私语，目光是不是瞟向哈利和坐在地上的德拉科。

“所以，你们可以向我解释一切了吗？毕竟现在的情况不出意外单纯就是你们——我好几个月没见的好朋友——招呼也不打就直接来我家，来到之后的第一件事就是捆了我男朋友，还没收了我们的魔杖。”哈利语气并不好。

赫敏看了看哈利，她犹豫了半天开口。

“哈利，你们不合适，还是分手吧。”

“赫敏·格兰杰！你今天是怎么了？”哈利不敢相信地大喊起来，“你们之间的恩怨就这么深吗？深到一定要我和德拉科分手？梅林见证！我和德拉科是真心相爱的！你们一定要因为你们之间的恩怨而干涉我的感情吗？”哈利还记得马尔福和韦斯莱是世代交恶，他很清楚地知道。但是出乎他意料的是，赫敏竟然要求他们分手，他从来不知道赫敏会对他的感情干涉到这个地步。

“恩怨？什么恩怨？”赫敏上前疑惑地问着哈利，她记得关于德拉科的记忆她都已经清除干净了，哈利不应该记得德拉科和他们上学时候的恩怨是非。

“马尔福家族和韦斯莱家族世代交恶，不是吗？可是这和我和德拉科在一起有什么关系？我知道我知道，我算得上是韦斯莱家的半个儿子，可我也有追求爱情的权利，而且德拉科也很爱我。你不能这样无端地要求我们分手。”

“不，哈利，你不明白。马尔福他......他伤害过你！和他做的那些事情比起来，世代交恶根本不算什么！”罗恩上前拉住哈利，他厌恶痛恨地看了一眼德拉科，“他就是个混蛋！禽兽不如的混蛋！你不能和他在一起，兄弟，你好不容易逃出来，你.......”

“逃出来？我从哪里逃出来？”哈利抓住罗恩的手腕，“你们在说什么？为什么我......我全都不记得？”

赫敏拿着魔杖犹豫不决，她试探地指向哈利：“我需要对你做一些检测，哈利。放心，只是普通的魔咒测试，测试你有没有被......马尔福控制。”

“我？我当然没有被控制！我看倒是你们两个像被夺魂了一样！一来我家就捆了我男朋友，说些我根本不知道的事，我都不知道你们在说什么，是真的还是假的！”哈利生气地喊着，要不是魔杖不在手里他也想给赫敏和罗恩检测一下他们是不是被夺魂了。

“等我们确认你没有被控制后你可以对我们进行确认，哈利。但是我们说的一切都是真的，你不记得不知道是因为......过去的你要求我们这么做。”赫敏举起魔杖，几道检测魔咒打在哈利的身上，他低头看了看自己的身子，上面散发着红红绿绿的光芒，他也不知道这代表什么意思。

赫敏看着哈利身上的光芒摇了摇头，她看了看德拉科，后者正坐在地上专心地盯着哈利的后背。

“没有夺魂咒，没有魔药控制，也没有......迷情剂。哈利没有被马尔福控制。”

“我当然没有被控制！有谁会去控制自己喜欢的人？当然没鼻子他妈妈不算。我是说，有哪个正常的巫师会去控制自己爱的人？这太荒谬了！对不对，德拉科？”

哈利的身后是一片沉默，他回过头看向德拉科：“对不对，德拉科？”

德拉科抬起头，他闭上了眼睛，他知道自己今天是无论如何也瞒不下去了，他能做的就是主动和哈利坦白一切，这虽然很糟糕——告诉哈利自己做过错事，告诉哈利自己欺骗了他那么久——但怎么说也好过被罗恩和赫敏一件件地抖出来。

“我犯过错，哈利。我一直以为我没有机会弥补了，但是当我再一次遇见你的时候，我发现你被一忘皆空了。我无法说明我当时的心情，我，我很矛盾。我想告诉你一切，但是我又害怕你会离开我。因为......韦斯莱他们说的没错，我的确对你做了很过分的事情，而你最后也的确离开了我，清除了所有的记忆。我一直想要弥补你，用各种方式，我甚至想过可以以朋友的身份一直陪伴你，可是......你爱上了我，在你忘记了一切后你爱上了我。你向我告白的那一天，我.....我无法控制我自己。我想，我可以和你再一次和你开始，而这一次我不会再犯错了。”他望向哈利，眼神中带着一点祈求，“我们重新开始好不好？过去的....就让它消失吧，我不会再对你做出任何过分的事情了。”

哈利呆住了，他想过无数种可能性：罗恩和赫敏被夺魂了；这是一个恶作剧，他的朋友们在整蛊他；甚至这只是罗恩和和赫敏不喜欢德拉科，想让他们分手的一个借口罢了.......他想过很多，但是他从来没有想过德拉科真的骗了自己，他真的忘记过他们的曾经，而从他们的表述来看，那是一段相当不堪的曾经。

“发生了什么？你对我做过什么，德拉科？”

德拉科闭上眼睛低下头，他摇着头拒绝哈利的提问。那段回忆是他们都不想提起的过往，是他们都试图忘却的曾经。然而，哈利可以选择一忘皆空，他却不能，他必须时刻记着自己曾经犯过的错，形成的罪孽，他必须记着这一切。

“你还记得1998年的5月2号吗？”赫敏走到哈利身边，手轻轻搭上了哈利的肩膀。

“当然，”哈利回过头，嘴唇紧抿，“我打败了伏地魔，靠着德拉科给我的魔杖，之后我因为伤势过重，在圣芒戈住了差不多六个月才好转。”

罗恩摇了摇头，他看着哈利，又看了看赫敏为难的神情开口道：“你失踪了，在5月2号当天。我们一起在打扫城堡，检查外圈有没有残留的食死徒，但是到了晚上你都没有回来。我和赫敏还有金斯莱找了一晚上都没有找到你，金斯莱不想事情闹大，就压下了消息，对除了我们的凤凰社成员和外界都宣称你住在了圣芒戈。我们以为是食死徒绑架了你，要和魔法部谈条件什么的，但是我们等了好几天都没有见他们行动，那时候我们才意识到你的失踪和食死徒无关，是其他人干的。”

哈利不可置信地看着他们，他们的表情看起来不像是在说谎，“那我后来.......”

“在你失踪五个多月后，你出现在了我和罗恩的公寓里。你那时候穿着格兰芬多的校服，脸色苍白，头发凌乱，你刚出现连一句话都没有说就晕倒了。我和罗恩把你送到了圣芒戈并通知了金斯莱，斯梅绥克先生给你做了检查，他说.......他说......”赫敏张着嘴，久久也说不错剩下的话，她的眼睛里慢慢蓄起了泪水，她捂着嘴满脸心疼地看着哈利。最后她摇着头靠在了罗恩的肩膀上，含糊不清地说话，“我做不到，罗恩，我说不出来.....”

罗恩安慰地拍着赫敏的肩膀，他用看待一只臭虫的眼神看着坐在地上不安地看着哈利的德拉科。

“你怀孕了，兄弟，那时候已经三个多月了......”

“这不可能，罗恩，别和我开玩笑了，我是个男巫啊！怎么可能怀孕呢？”

“孩子呢？”德拉科抬起头看着罗恩，“孩子在哪里，韦斯莱。”

“德拉科？你......你在说什么？”哈利冲到德拉科身前，扶着他的肩膀：德拉科的问题不就是说明他的确怀孕过并且！并且这个孩子是他和德拉科的！

“我很抱歉，哈利。我用了......”他闭上了眼睛，不敢和哈利对视，这件事他始终无法自如地开口，“生子魔药。”

“不止这些！马尔福！”赫敏冲过来朝着德拉科大喊，“你对哈利做了什么事你自己清楚！”她转身面向房间，喊了一句冥想盆飞来。

变出一个架子，赫敏把冥想盆放在上面，从脑海里抽出一段记忆放进去。

“这里面是从你出现在我和罗恩公寓开始到你一忘皆空之前全部的事情，哈利，你看了就知道了。我，我们......只是按照你的计划来......”赫敏低头看着冥想盆，里面渐渐倒映出了一间公寓。“我从来没有想过真的会发生这样的状况，我以为你来到麻瓜世界就不会再遇上马尔福，你不需要我和罗恩来实施你准备的后备计划。我从来没有想过竟然真的会有这么一天，我要，我要让你想起这一切，想起......”赫敏捂着脸蹲在地上，她当初以为哈利做的后备计划计划永远不会有用上的一天，哈利可以忘记一切，在麻瓜世界愉快地生活，开着甜品店，远离魔法世界带给他的困扰。

“哈利！”德拉科绝望地看着哈利，“我们，我们可以重新开始，过去的就让它消失吧，好吗？不要，不要进去......我承认我过去是一个混蛋，做了很多伤害你的事，我，我不求你可以原谅我假装什么都没有发生继续和我在一起，但是，但是你能不能给我一个弥补你的机会？不要想起那些事好吗？”

“这是你的选择，哈利。”罗恩拍了拍哈利的肩膀，“你说过，如果有一天，在你来到麻瓜世界后发生现在的事情，你需要想起一切之后再做决定。”

他看了看德拉科和身边的罗恩赫敏，如果这个计划真的是由一忘皆空之前的自己准备的，那么他应该相信自己的选择和判断，相信自己不会让自己变得更糟糕。

“等我回来，德拉科。”

 

哈利一直向下坠落，直到他落在实木地板上。这是一件很温馨的公寓，他正站在客厅，沙发上坐着罗恩和赫敏，他们面前的桌子上放着一大堆的资料，哈利凑近看了看，那些都是一些关于如何确认巫师下落的定位魔法，他们身旁的墙上钉着两张地图，一张是英国地图，旁边一张更大一些的是世界地图。英国地图上有很多的红叉，那代表着哈利并不在那儿。

“也许我们应该出国，赫敏。你知道的，我们可以去欧洲，也许哈利会在那儿，可能他突然爱上了来自欧洲的一个女孩，决定在一片薰衣草田旁定居什么的。”

“罗恩，我现在没有心情开玩笑。”赫敏眉头紧皱，“她拿着一根铅笔在英国地图上缓缓敲着，“也许我们应该再重新找找戈德里克山谷，哈利说不定在那儿呆了五个月，那毕竟是他.......”赫敏话还没说完，公寓里响起了一声幻影显形的破空声，两个经历过多次战斗的巫师迅速地逃出魔杖严阵以待。

哈利回头看见空无一人的门口出现了一个人：脸色苍白穿着格兰芬多的校服，拿着魔杖，捂着自己的小腹。那个巫师向前走了几步，哐地一声倒在了地上，他左手上的伤疤让他意识到那个人就是他自己，手上的疤是那个乌姆里奇留下的。

赫敏和罗恩赶了过来，他们把哈利翻了个面，接着一阵手忙脚乱地检查呼吸心跳，匆忙地带着他赶往圣芒戈。

 

场景变换，哈利来到了圣芒戈，三个人坐在门外，整层楼空空荡荡，不远处的大门紧闭，门外贴着张纸，大意说是这儿是哈利·波特的病房，没有魔法部部长金斯莱的允许没有人可以打扰救世主的休养。

赫敏绞着手指，金斯莱闭着眼睛双手摸着他脖子上的珠串项链，而罗恩紧紧盯着斯梅绥克先生的治疗室。

门打开了。

哈利看见他的伙伴们一齐冲了过去，斯梅绥克先生脸色阴沉地看着他们，在他们拥进办公室后锁上了门还加了好几个静音咒。

“情况怎么样？哈利他没事吧？只是，只是营养不良吧？”

斯梅绥克先生摇了摇头，“很抱歉，格兰杰小姐，这次哈利恐怕不是很好。”

赫敏向后退了一步，罗恩扶住了她，金斯莱看了紧闭的病房一眼，“请直说吧，我们需要了解哈利现在的情况。”

哈利走进四人，他站在罗恩和赫敏身边，和他们一样紧张地看着治疗师。

“他怀孕了，三个多月。”

“这不可能！哈利，哈利可是个男巫！”罗恩大叫起来，赫敏震惊地看着病房，她张了张嘴，“是......生子魔药吗？”

斯梅绥克看了她一眼点了点头，接着看向金斯莱，“这还不是最糟糕的，部长。我对哈利进行了检测，检测他六个月来都喝了些什么魔药，除了生子魔药之外，他还大量服用了失魂剂和催情剂——失魂剂的作用和夺魂咒差不多，可以控制人的行为。他全身的肌肉不再像我之前见他时候那样健壮，腿部肌肉明显消失了，这意味着哈利近半年来没有任何锻炼，甚至走路都很少。”斯梅绥克先生停顿了一下，他抿了抿嘴唇，“我不想这么说，毕竟这个推测太过于恐怖，但是这是我目前能想到的最合理推测。”

“请说。”金斯莱深吸了一口气，他全身的肌肉都克制不住地颤动，他已经猜到了哈利可能经历了什么，光是猜想就让他愤怒不已。

“哈利很有可能被人囚禁在了床上，被迫喝下生子魔药，催情剂和失魂剂，被迫......怀上了孩子。他很有可能从5月2号开始就一直过着这样的生活。”


	17. Chapter 17

哈利看着赫敏颤抖着，她的眼眶里满是泪水，捂住自己的嘴蹲下身子开始无声哭泣；罗恩一拳打在桌子上，把桌上的文件报告都震得飞起了几张；金斯莱看着斯梅绥克先生，他想知道有没有办法从孩子身上找出那个囚禁哈利的人到底是谁。

“没有任何办法，部长。除非哈利愿意说出那个人，不然我们无法得知到底是谁。”斯梅绥克先生遗憾地摇了摇头。

“我能进去看看他吗，斯梅绥克先生？”赫敏擦了擦眼泪站起身来。

“可以。但请别吵醒他，哈利现在需要好好睡上一觉。”斯梅绥克让开位置以便赫敏经过。

赫敏点点头，推开了紧闭的房门，罗恩透过门缝看见了脸色苍白如纸的哈利，整个人没有丝毫的活力与朝气——他从来没有这样过，当年西里斯邓布利多他们离开他的时候哈利也没有如此像一具空壳，躺在那儿仿佛去世了一般。

“该死的！”罗恩背对着哈利的房门和两个男巫对着墙壁大声地喊了一句，金斯莱搭上他的肩膀让他冷静一些。

“别太冲动，罗恩。相信我，我和你一样愤怒，恨不得直接向哈利问出那个人是谁好把他送入阿兹卡班——”

“那样的混蛋应该立刻被执行摄魂怪的吻！一百次都不够！”

“——如果有那样的可能的话我也会毫不犹豫地下令。但是现在，罗恩，哈利还没有醒来，我们什么都不知道，所以我们也没有太多可以做的事，只能先耐心等他醒来。”

“如果哈利不愿意说出名字呢？比如，比如哈利得了麻瓜那个什么斯德哥....斯德哥尔摩综合症？”

“我不觉得有这个可能性，罗恩。”斯梅绥克摸了摸下巴，“哈利如果真的得了斯德哥尔摩综合症，我不太相信他会逃离那个人；哈利送来的时候全身魔力紊乱，胎相不稳，我更倾向于他使用了一些攻击魔法来达到他逃离的目的。很有可能他伤害了那个人，而且受伤的程度不会很轻。哈利对他应该是有一些仇恨厌恶的情绪在里面的，因此我不认为他会是个斯德哥尔摩综合症患者。”

金斯莱点了点头，继而又叮嘱了罗恩几句：“这件事别告诉莫丽或者其他凤凰社的成员，不然他们能倾巢出动翻遍英国把那个人找出来然后......我想没有人愿意再发生一次战争。”

罗恩嘟哝了一句知道了，看向病房的眼神中多了一些担忧。

 

哈利随着赫敏一起走进了病房，他看见自己正躺在病床上，周围的环境越来越熟悉，有什么东西就要浮现在他脑海里了。事实上，进入赫敏的回忆之后，哈利的记忆在一点点地苏醒，他能慢慢回忆起来一些事情。哈利蹲在了地上，回忆慢慢涌进他的脑海，他当时唯一的想法就是赫敏的一忘皆空可能掌握得还不太好。

（以下黑体为哈利的回忆内容）

时间回到哈利醒来的那天。

窗户透进了阳光，现在是早上了。罗恩和赫敏都不在病房里，他们一个正在麻瓜的早餐店里买早餐，另外一个拉着斯梅绥克问着哈利的各种情况。

怀孕快四个月了，哈利的腰比之前承受得更多了，晚上睡觉的时候他常常习惯在腰下垫个软垫，但是今天的腰下却空空荡荡，不知道是不是德拉科把软垫拿走了。

他拽着被子翻了个身，手向自己左侧的床摸去，摸了很久都没有感受到一丝温暖：德拉科已经起床了吗？今天他怎么起得这么早？

“德拉......”哈利半只手掌按在床边，失重让他清醒过来，他坐直了身子环顾四周，发现周围不是他熟悉的绿色而是白色，身下的床也小得可怜，地上是光亮的瓷砖不是柔软的地毯，和医疗翼一样风格的装饰让哈利意识到这不是马尔福庄园，这是圣芒戈。

我在圣芒戈？哈利从床头柜上摸来了眼镜戴上，他眯了眯眼睛。

“神锋无影。”自己的声音在脑海里响起。

哦，对了，我对德拉科用了神锋无影逃出了马尔福庄园，幻影移形去了赫敏父母在几年前为她在魔法部附近购置的公寓——谢天谢地，罗恩和赫敏真的在那儿——然后......他们带我来了圣芒戈吧。

今天是个难得的晴天，阳光落了几尺在室内，就算不开灯也很明亮。刚睡醒的哈利一下适应不了这样的光线，抬手挡住了一些光线。

他看见自己左手中指上空空如也，只有一个淡淡的痕迹。

他的戒指不在了。那是他的订婚戒指。

 

德拉科的求婚并没有哈利原本以为的浮夸，因为除了点儿小意外。那是一个很平常的早晨，哈利一如既往地从柔软的大床上醒来，他睁眼看了看，德拉科正背对着他捣鼓着什么。他没有像往常一样撑着头看着哈利等着他醒来然后笑着对他说早安。

“你在干什么，德拉科？”他挣扎着从床上爬起来，双手绕过德拉科的腰，头靠在他的肩膀上，困倦地半闭着眼，“我饿了，早饭吃什么？”

“你醒了啊，我，呃，没什么。你饿了的话我们先去吃早饭？”德拉科把一个丝绒的小盒子藏好，转身抱住哈利。

“你藏了什么在被子里？”哈利眼尖地看见了德拉科身后不平整的一角被子，他探过身子伸手掀开被子。

“没什么没什么！我们先去吃早饭吧......别这样看着我.....好吧好吧，我给你看就是了。”德拉科掀开被子，下面是一个黑色的丝绒盒子。

“本来应该是个更正式的场合，我应该给你一个这样正式的场合，鲜花，香槟，我们还要邀请一大堆的朋友.....而不是一个，呃，在床上，什么都没有，我们甚至没吃早饭的场合。”德拉科尴尬地捂了捂眼睛，他本来只是想看看戒指，试试合不合哈利手指的大小，没想到哈利醒得这么早，他什么都没来得及干就被发现了。

哈利抿着唇笑了笑，“求婚其实只要一枚戒指就好，德拉科。”

捧着戒指的德拉科迅速地抬起头，差点儿撞上哈利的额头。

“真的吗？你真的愿意答应我？真的.....真的愿意嫁给我吗？你没有在和我开玩笑吧？你......你是愿意和我结婚的意思吧？”

“你确定要问一个怀了你孩子的人这些问题吗？”哈利伸出左手，“你的荣幸。”

戒指.....哈利摸了摸左手的中指，他记得在出卧室后就摘下扔在了庄园走廊里了。

毕竟我们又不是真的要结婚，演戏罢了。

 

从回忆中清醒过来，哈利扶了扶额头，撑起身子下床来到窗边晒晒太阳。英国的阳光可是很难得的。

 

“哈利！”罗恩刚一开门就看见了本该躺在床上的哈利站在了窗边。“不不不不，你不能下床！斯梅绥克先生说了你现在身体不好，应该要静养，不然很有可能会流产的！”

“那不是挺好的吗？”哈利没有回头，他继续专注地盯着天上的一朵云，“你看那朵云，罗恩，像不像一只被咬了一口的苹果？”

“诶，别岔开话题！你不要这个孩子我很开心，但是意外流产对你的伤害很大！你不能拿自己的身体开玩笑，兄弟！快回床上躺着去！”罗恩待了一会见哈利还是没有行动，他一个公主抱抱起哈利带他回到床上。

罗恩的红发在阳光的照耀下多了一些金色，哈利恍惚地看见了德拉科。

“哈利！”哈利光着脚踩在地毯上，站在窗边看着花园的景色，身后响起了德拉科紧张的声音，“你怎么光着脚？不冷吗？哎呀，怎么没有穿外套？不行！你现在怀孕了这样对你和孩子都不好！快快快，我抱你去沙发上坐一会。”德拉科抱起哈利，哈利的手自然地环绕住他的脖子，由着他把自己放在沙发上。哈利把脚伸进德拉科的怀里，后者也不嫌弃地用自己的衣服盖上帮他捂脚。

“孩子今天怎么样？会动了吗？你累不累？先把这杯牛奶喝了吧，我刚热好的。”

“为什么又要喝牛奶，我不喜欢那个味道。喝南瓜汁不行吗？”哈利撅着嘴不满推开牛奶，最近的他在德拉科面前越来越放得开了，撒娇随手就来。一定是因为自己怀孕的缘故，哈利心想。

“乖，听话，喝这个对你和斯科皮都好。”

“斯科皮？你这么快就决定好名字了？就不怕是个女儿吗？”

“我也希望是个女儿，可是马尔福家族代代单传，都是儿子，几乎没有女儿。你看，斯科皮这个名字，是天蝎座，是不是很棒？我都想好了，中间名用你的名字，全名就叫斯科皮·哈利·马尔福，多棒的名字，是不是？”

“你倒是想得挺美。”哈利接过牛奶喝了一口，“其实叫阿不思也不错，我挺喜欢这个名字的。阿不思·德拉科·马尔福，也是个好听的名字。”

“不错，我们可以留着给第二个孩子用，不过名字得改一改，”德拉科握住哈利的手，笑得很开心，“阿不思·德拉科·波特。”

 

“......你有在听我说话吗，哈利？”罗恩敲了敲床头柜，眼前的哈利目光呆滞显然并没有在听他分析意外流产对男巫生理心理上会产生什么样的重大影响。

“呃，抱歉你能再说一遍吗？”哈利笑了笑，见罗恩一脸无奈后又恢复正经，“好啦，我知道你在关心我。不过现在我能见见我的治疗师吗，罗恩？我想了解一些事情。”

罗恩点了点头，“你的治疗师是斯梅绥克先生，赫敏现在应该和他在一起，我会通知他们的。”罗恩让自己的水獭向正在办公室里讨论哈利情况的两人送去消息。

 

收到罗恩的消息，赫敏和斯梅绥克先生第一时间就赶过来了，原本还算空荡的房间现在显得有些拥挤：哈利躺在病床上，罗恩和赫敏站在靠近窗户的一侧，斯梅绥克先生站在床尾看着哈利——他正吃着罗恩带回来的牛奶土豆泥。

“你想好了，哈利？当然，我完全支持你的决定，从医生的角度上来看我不能干涉你的决定；从你的角度出发，你也确实没有留下这个孩子的理由。不过我还是要提醒你一下，男巫流产格外危险，而且几乎没有再次怀孕的可能性。”斯梅绥克先生双手撑在床尾的搁板上，严肃认真地看着哈利。

哈利点了点头：“我想好了，斯梅绥克先生。更何况，我本就不打算要第二次怀孕。第一次原本就是意外。您知道的，这个孩子，本身就不是爱情的结晶，只是魔药和利益的产物，和伏地魔那个迷情剂的产物一样，这个孩子不应该来到这个世界上。对于那个人来说，孩子不过是捆住我的道具，逼我和他在一起的工具手段而已；而我，说真的，这个孩子对我来说也只是一个让他放松戒备让我可以逃离他掌控的一个工具罢了，我们谁都不会对这个孩子抱有任何的感情和期待的。与其这样，不如直接做个手术，让我的生活回到原本的进程。”

“好，那我尽快给你安排手术。”

 

等斯梅绥克先生出了病房之后，里面就只剩下他们三个了。赫敏不顾罗恩劝阻的眼神，执意想要知道孩子另外一个父亲是谁。

“别这样，赫敏，哈利才刚刚醒过来......”

“没事的，罗恩。这件事你们早晚都会知道的，因为我有一些事情还要拜托你们。不过我现在还不能告诉你他是谁，不然你们肯定会趁着我做手术的时候去揍他一顿吧？”哈利笑着，似乎恢复了一些之前的朝气和活力。

“揍一顿？不，我不觉得我会干出这种事。”赫敏摇了摇头，“我只会给他安上一堆堆的罪名，让他永生被囚禁在阿兹卡班或者被执行摄魂怪之吻。要知道，当金斯莱也赞成我的决定之后，他就没有任何办法逃脱制裁了。”

哈利看了看赫敏，发现她的确没有在开玩笑。

“我会把一切都告诉你们的，但不是现在。等我做完手术好吗？我迫不及待想要摆脱这个孩子了。”

“好，那你好好休息，我和罗恩先出去了。”赫敏推着罗恩走出病房，开门前她回头看了看哈利，“你没有爱上那个人，对吧？”

“什么？没有，当然没有，赫敏。他囚禁了我五个月还强迫我怀上了孩子，如果我不是因为恨他，为什么会杀了他然后跑出来呢？”

这话一出，不止赫敏罗恩，就连哈利自己也愣了一下，他的心被狠狠揪起，疯狂跳动，浑身冒着冷汗。他没有思考过在对德拉科神锋无影之后的事情，六年级有斯内普可以救他，那现在呢？德拉科是不是真的......失血而亡了？他是不是真的杀了他？他记得德拉科曾经和他说过他们家族有血缘魔法，可以检测到成员的生命状况，说不定卢修斯和纳西莎已经回来把他救活了，毕竟他们和斯内普教授那么熟悉知道解咒也没什么稀奇的。

这么一想，哈利不自觉地放心了，松了一口气。

“你......阿瓦达吗？”哈利经历了那么多年的折磨却仍然没能用出阿瓦达，如果他在经过这五个月就对那个囚禁他的人用了阿瓦达——当然，赫敏并不是同情那个人，她和罗恩都不认为那个男巫死有余辜，他们只是心疼哈利在那五个月里可能受到的非人折磨——那么他究竟经历了什么？

“不，不是。”哈利深吸了一口气，“神锋无影，就算他没有死也差不了多少了吧。好了，我现在累了，关于这件事等手术后我们再说吧。”

“他......如果真的死了，起码我和罗恩要去处理一下或者通知金斯莱。这件事不能被其他人知道。”忧心忡忡的赫敏第一时间想到的是如何瞒下这件事而不是责怪哈利的行为。

“不用了，”哈利拽着被子躺下，“反正从今往后他和我不会再有关系了。生死何干呢？”


	18. Chapter 18

等哈利整理好记忆站起来的时候，冥想盆里的场景已经变换到了他做完手术之后。他看见自己躺在床上，手下意识地摸上了肚子，发现腹部平坦无突起的时候愣了一下，接着默默收回自己的手。

赫敏和罗恩推门进来，他们拉了把椅子坐在哈利的床边。

“可以告诉我们了吗？孩子的父亲和你消失的这五个月都发生了什么？”赫敏握住哈利的手仿佛在给他勇气。

“你们应该从斯梅绥克先生那里了解到一些了吧？”哈利抽回自己的手，抱着膝盖缩在被子里，“关于我怎么怀孕这件事？”

“嗯，斯梅绥克先生做出了一个推测。他说......你在半年里大量服用了生子魔药和催情剂还有失魂剂；你的肌肉消失了很多，应该是一直没有锻炼，甚至是几乎没能走动，一直被......囚禁在床上，直到怀孕。”

哈利从床头柜上拿了一片苹果，嘎吱嘎吱地嚼着，他点点头。

“这就是事实。那天我们在城堡周围检查食死徒残留的时候，我见到了他，把魔杖还给了他......”

“等等！魔杖？你还给他.....马尔福？！”赫敏扑到哈利身前，她的声音可是说是响彻云霄，就算不用声音洪亮也可以震破耳膜。

“嗯，德拉科·马尔福，很不可思议对吧？我也没想到他会做出这样的事，我是说，我们那几年都是小孩子的小打小闹，没动什么真格，最惨烈的一次也就是我给他一个神锋无影。”

“好了，那我继续往下说。那天，我转身回到城堡的时候他叫了我一声，就像他往常叫的那样，波特。我回头了，我以为他要和我说些什么，但是他没有，他直接给了我一个昏昏倒地。等我醒来的时候......我已经在他卧室的床上了，显而易见，我们过了一夜，我的身上都是.....痕迹。之后我和他谈了好多次，我答应我可以什么都不说，毕竟他扔给了我魔杖，母亲也救过我，囚...绑架我也只是一时糊涂。可是他没有同意，于是......我只能用其他方法离开马尔福庄园了。”

“你......你做了什么？”

“这挺耻辱的。”哈利耸了耸肩膀，他抬起头看着只有几盏灯的天花板——这儿的装饰很简单，白墙白窗，完全不像马尔福庄园里那样富丽堂皇的装饰——“在我......知道逃不出去后，在我们最后一次谈判破裂的时候，我就想了这个下策，我需要怀上他的孩子，假装因为孩子而愿意和他在一起，等他放松警惕之后再......逃出来。最后一个月里我一直在演戏，我在演一个慢慢爱上他的人。我们睡在一起，他搂着我，每天早上都会和我说早安；他喜欢把我抱着让我坐在他的腿上喂我吃东西；他喜欢从我背后抱着我，有时给我一束花有时给我一块蛋糕；他常说他爱我，赫敏，罗恩，你们相信吗？”哈利望向床边眉头紧锁的两人，“我不相信，没有人会这样对待他的爱人，没有人。我不希望你们去找他，打他一顿，或者找个什么罪名把他送到阿兹卡班，我不想这样。”

“他应该得到惩罚！哈利，这是他应得的，你为什么要.......”

“因为我不想和他再有任何的关系，就当我是逃避吧，就当我是害怕了，想要忘记这一切。没有人会在经历过这一切后还能带着这些记忆去过他的人生！我做不到！就算我是哈利·波特也做不到！”哈利暴怒地捶着病床，但是虚弱的身子让他动手了两下就抱着小腹蜷缩着身子。

赫敏和罗恩赶紧围上去，拍着他的后背，在他的小腹上轻柔地揉着。“好好好，我们不去找他，你别生气，你刚刚做完手术。”赫敏心疼地抱住哈利，怀里难得柔弱的人流下的眼泪打湿了她的衣服。

“那是噩梦，赫敏。我不想记得，一点也不想。我不勇敢，我很懦弱，我很害怕......”哈利抱着赫敏的腰，抽泣着要他们答应不去找德拉科，并且给他一个一忘皆空，斩断他们之间的所有关系。

 

第二天，赫敏叫来了金斯莱，哈利当着他们的面取出了一些记忆放入一个空瓶中。

“我想去麻瓜世界，开间甜品店，名字我都想好了，就叫狮心国。”哈利仰头冲着几人笑了笑，一晚的安睡让他的精神和情绪都好了不少，“这个给你们。这是我五个月里的所有记忆。虽然我不想这么说，但是他万一找到了我......未来的我需要知道我们之间都发生了什么，他需要做出正确的决定。”哈利把瓶子递给赫敏，他看向床尾处的空白墙面，“他会做出正确的决定的。”

站在床尾围观这一切的哈利看向坐在病床上的自己正看着床尾的自己。

他真的会做出正确的决定吗？

 

当哈利的双脚接触到他熟悉的地板的时候，他睁开了眼睛，赫敏和罗恩站在冥想盆的旁边，德拉科被他们用魔杖指着在沙发上正襟危坐。

“哈利！”赫敏见到哈利从冥想盆里出来收起魔杖过来检查他是否还好，“你还好吗？你的脸色看起来有点苍白。”

哈利看了一眼赫敏和同样担心他的罗恩，他轻轻点了点头，“我没事。”他转身看着德拉科，现在的他脸色和哈利一样苍白，金发青年不安地望着哈利，他浑身发凉，如果哈利握起他的手的话，就会发现他的手冰冷发凉。

他踱步到德拉科面前，他现在需要知道在那五个月里都发生了什么，而他希望德拉科能够亲口说出来，他解释不明白这是为什么，是自己在给德拉科一个机会吗？是在给自己一个原谅他的理由吗？但是当初自己的那副样子又让他退缩了，他真的要知道吗？他知道之后会做出什么样的决定？是会像当初一样离他而去还是留在他身边？如果没有进入过冥想盆，哈利可以毫不犹豫地说没有什么能把他和德拉科分开，他们对彼此的爱可以超越一切；不过在冥想盆里了解到一些事情之后他开始动摇了，他的直觉告诉他德拉科做过更过分的事情，那些事情让当初的自己离开了他很有可能也会让现在的自己离开他。正确的决定？什么才是正确的决定？哈利不知道。

哈利不禁开始猜测自己当初是不希望和德拉科有再来一次的机会的。如果当初的自己希望以后能和德拉科有重新开始的机会他就不会把记忆交给赫敏和罗恩，而他抽出了那么多的回忆，足以说明他希望能说服未来可能和德拉科在一起的自己离开他。

“告诉我，德拉科，”哈利蹲在了他身前，手搭在他的膝盖上，“你曾经对我做过什么让我离开你？”

德拉科摇着头咬着嘴唇一言不发，他只是看着哈利，眼神中都是悲伤和后悔。

“我总会知道的，为什么你不能告诉我呢？”哈利焦急地问着，“我希望你能告诉我！而不是我去通过自己的记忆知道一切！”

“可你要我怎么说，哈利？”德拉科眼眶里出现了泪水，哈利第一次见到这样脆弱无助的德拉科，“你不要知道一切好不好？你给我一个跟你重新开始的机会的好不好？”

“我需要知道一切，既然我曾说过我需要知道一切才能做出决定，那么不管发生过什么，那一定很重要，重要到我曾经离开过你，而且有可能会再次离开你。如果你选择不告诉我的话那么我只能自己去了解了。”哈利摇着头后退到冥想盆附近，他看见赫敏拿出了那个瓶子，里面漂浮着的就是他曾经的记忆。

“要和我说实话吗？”哈利接过赫敏的瓶子拧松了盖子。

德拉科再一次摇着头祈求般看着哈利，他的泪水顺着脸颊滑下来滴在他衣服上，“我求你，哈利，不要进去，那对我们来说都不是一段愿意知道的回忆......”

“You leave me no choice，Draco.”哈利把记忆倒入盆中整个人向后倒去。

 

哈利踩在柔软的羊绒地毯上，他看见自己——赤身裸体的自己——躺在德拉科卧室的床上，情难自已地在身上上下抚摸揉搓，他全身的皮肤泛出粉红色，不住地低声呻吟；德拉科站在床边，他看起来犹豫不决，手里握着一瓶药剂，不舍又艰难地走向哈利。

哈利看见床上的自己终于喊着德拉科的名字射了出来，而德拉科听到这个名字后手中拧松了瓶盖的药剂掉在了地上，他站在床边，任由哈利扯开自己的衬衫，舔过自己的小腹一路向上和自己接吻。

“Fuck me.”哈利听见自己邀请了德拉科，而后者终于没有忍住，他们在床上滚作一团，喘息声此起彼伏。

场景变换，此刻哈利的回忆显得有些模糊混沌——他猜测是因为他渐渐对失魂剂产生了抗药性的原因——他站在昏暗的地窖里，周围的四面墙上都是药材，中央有一只大坩锅，上面冒着白色的水汽。

“乖，张嘴，哈利。”德拉科拿着一碗药剂在昨日份失魂剂失效前重新给他喂下。 

“抱抱我，哈利。”喝下了药剂的哈利双眼无神地朝着德拉科走去，伸出手臂拥抱住了他。

 

..........

这一次是在浴室里，他看见自己被德拉科压在墙上，腿被抬起，德拉科按着他的脖子用力地进出他的体内。他们从浴缸里来到镜子前，他被迫看着镜子里动情的自己，然后否认一切。

“我，一点，也不想要，马尔福。”哈利咬着舌尖撒谎。

德拉科把他转过身来，抱着他小声地恳求他不要离开自己。

坐在洗手台的哈利看着眼前的人，他进行了最后一次的谈判，最后一次请求德拉科放了自己。

当然，失败了。

“想都别想，哈利！”

 

.......

这次的场景还是在浴室里，只不过现在的浴室满目狼藉：地上全是碎掉的瓶子和玻璃渣，各种颜色的液体流了一地。哈利看见自己蹲在地上缩在墙角，不时发呆不时放声大笑；浴室门紧锁着，德拉科在外面用力捶门，关心着他的安危。

这是他离开马尔福庄园的第一步。哈利看着快要发疯的自己，终于想起来了。这是他知道自己怀孕的第一天，接下来他便按照自己原先计划的那样，扮演了一个慢慢爱上德拉科，愿意和他白头偕老的伴侣。

在最后一个月里，他们就像一对普通的正在磨合的情侣那样，做着所有情侣们都会做的事：他们在床上早安吻；在餐桌上互相喂食；相拥在沙发上看莎士比亚的剧本；在花园的树下野餐晒太阳睡午觉；在厨房里为另一半做出一顿糟糕却富有爱意的饭食......

这是哈利逃离马尔福庄园的第二步，第三步，第四步....

 

“神锋无影。”最后一个场景他熟悉无比，穿着校服的他拿回了自己的冬青木魔杖，对着被绑住四肢的德拉科用了一个神锋无影。无可躲避的德拉科瞪大了眼睛，不敢置信。他努力地伸手想要抓住哈利，努力地张嘴想要说话，但是被割裂开的皮肤扯住了他的手，疼痛让他不能再挪动一寸；流出的鲜血浸湿了床单，他的喉咙发不出除了嘶哑的喘气声之外的声音。

“Have a good night，Malfoy.”哈利跟着自己走出了德拉科的卧室，他看见他毫不犹豫地摘下订婚戒指随意地扔到了走廊上，在卢修斯和纳西莎赶回来之前离开了马尔福庄园。

到此为止，记忆消散了，他又重新回到了他的小公寓里，他的对面站着罗恩和赫敏，坐着德拉科。

 

“我们分手吧，马尔福。”从刚开始的怀疑到后来的不敢相信再到最后的失望，想起了自己所有记忆的哈利和从前一样，还是选择了离开德拉科。

怎么可能不离开他呢？怎么可能不离开一个强迫自己怀孕并践踏了自己对他爱意的人呢？怎么可能不离开一个无视自己感受和尊严的人呢？在过去的几个月里哈利有多爱德拉科现在就有多失望有多痛苦。

“我们分手，马尔福。现在，收拾好你的东西，离开我家，我以后不想再看见你。明天我回来的时候希望你已经离开了。”哈利侧过身子避开了德拉科的视线，那曾经让他感受到热烈爱意的视线现在只让他觉得浑身不舒服，每一寸的皮肤都仿佛在灼烧，每一个细胞都叫嚣着再给他来一个神锋无影。

“我，我承认我做错了......”被解除了束缚的德拉科站起身来朝着哈利的方向走了一步。

“不需要，马尔福。你囚禁了我五个月，强迫我怀上你的孩子，而我给了你一个神锋无影让你丢了半条命。就这样吧，就当我们扯平了，谁也不欠谁，从今往后各不相干两不相欠。不要再出现在我面前了，马尔福，我不想再看到你。”哈利向右走了一步，和德拉科保持着距离，他冷漠地抬眼看着德拉科，眼神中的情绪德拉科很熟悉，那是他们针锋相对七年留下来的厌恶憎恨。德拉科的心一揪，他克制住自己想要接近哈利的想法，“你......你还会一忘皆空吗？”

“一忘皆空？”哈利愣了一会接着冷笑着看着德拉科，“你是怎么想的，马尔福少爷，嗯？让我再一次忘记你好给你一个趁虚而入的机会，再伤害我一次？”他从赫敏手里拿过他的冬青木魔杖抵着德拉科的下巴，“还是我应该对你用一个一忘皆空？让你从今以后不要再接近我？”

“哈利......”德拉科紧张地咽了咽口水，他躲开哈利的魔杖，手指不自觉地握上了他的手腕。

  “别碰我！马尔福！”哈利像触电一样甩开德拉科的手，刚刚的那一瞬触碰让他脑海里回忆翻涌：德拉科喂他失魂剂，德拉科绑住他的四肢将他困在床上不停欢爱，德拉科把他按在墙上不知轻重地进出他的身体......

  “别碰我，”哈利喘着气后退，他因为那些噩梦般的回忆开始忍不住颤抖，“你让我觉得恶心。”他抓起沙发上的几件衣服，走到赫敏和罗恩的身旁，三个人用如出一辙的厌恶眼神看着德拉科。

“明天之前离开我的房子，听明白了吗？”哈利挥了挥魔杖，幻影移形去了赫敏和罗恩的公寓。

  “你们结束了，马尔福。不会再有后续了。”罗恩嘴角不自觉地上扬：哈利终于离开这个混蛋禽兽了。“你死心吧。”


	19. Chapter 19

哈利晚上回家的时候发现德拉科果然收拾了所有东西打包走人，原本还略显拥挤的公寓显得空旷了很多。哈利开灯后看了看几间屋子，客厅，厨房，书房，卧室....所有的房间都被德拉科重新收拾过了，干净整洁，看不出一丝他生活的痕迹——除了他留在桌上的那封信。

哈利把买回来的食材放到餐桌上，把德拉科留在上面的那封信和手里的糖纸一起扔进了空空如也的垃圾桶里。

 

狮心国的活儿一个人可忙不过来，正好维罗妮卡度完她久得不得了的蜜月回来了，哈利就让她赶紧回来上班，这几天他一个人干两个人的活儿都快累坏了。

他打开衣柜翻了翻挂着的衣服，深蓝色的呢大衣——德拉科买的；绿色的棉服——德拉科买的；旁边那件黑色的大衣——德拉科买的；挂着的卫衣衬衫毛衣——德拉科买的；各种裤子袜子围巾手套——都是德拉科买的。心烦意乱的哈利摔上衣柜门，从储物间里翻箱倒柜找出几件他在霍格沃茨上学时候穿的衣服，胡乱套上之后幻影移形去了狮心国。

 

狮心国的早高峰一如既往地准时，在门外等着的客人们看到今天没有了腻腻歪歪的哈利店长和他的男朋友还感到有些意外，但这意外很快就被回归的熟悉面孔带来的热情服务取代了。

“嗨，好久不见，维罗妮卡。”一位常客向维罗妮卡打了招呼，“怎么样？蜜月还开心吗？”

“很棒，罗兹太太！”维罗妮卡很快就熟悉了新的菜单，为罗兹太太推荐了今日的店长套餐，“说真的，您应该和您先生再去度一次蜜月，这个季节就适合呆在有阳光的沙滩上！”

“这可是个不错的建议，也许下次圣诞节我也该出门玩玩。”罗兹太太付了钱等着自己的三明治，“对了，波特先生的男朋友呢？今天怎么不见他在？平常他们俩可是和连体婴一样的存在！也像树懒和树枝！时时刻刻都不分开！”

“我也不知道。”维罗妮卡压低了声音凑近到罗兹太太的耳边，“我也觉得很奇怪，店长突然叫我回来说是一个人忙不过来，我问他马尔福先生去哪了他也不说。我估计着大约是吵架了吧。”

“那可真是稀奇！你不知道你离开的这几个月里他们别说吵架就连拌嘴都很少，那个金发的男孩子——你说他姓什么来着？马尔福？——他从来没有对波特先生有任何的不耐烦，整天都是笑意满满地看着他——哎呀哎呀，看得我都想让我家孩子去找个男朋友啦！”

 

“维罗妮卡小姐，”哈利的声音骤然响起，如同平地一声雷，着实把两个八卦的女士吓了一跳，“三明治好了，给罗兹太太打包吧。让您久等了。”哈利拍了拍维罗妮卡的肩膀对着罗兹太太笑了笑。

两人连忙藏好自己八卦的小心思，一个找了零钱一个拿着牛皮纸袋就往门口走。

 

接下来的几天所有好奇八卦的人们都默契地没有问起那个金发男人的去向，维罗妮卡也忍住了自己的欲望只是默默地看着哈利的背影，看着他总是看向一个方向出神，不知道在想什么。或许是在思念马尔福先生吧！她乐观地想着，按照这趋势，要不了几天他们就该和好啦！到时候自己就又可以过着光领工资不上班的生活了！

哈利在思念德拉科？当然没有。他只是觉得这几天的狮心国有些奇怪，先不说人们那些自以为隐秘的探寻目光——心思敏感的他当然能感受到他们眼中那种看着年轻孩子闹别扭的眼神，只不过他们这次可猜错了，这可不是什么别扭——就连海德薇和巴克比克也变得奇奇怪怪的，他们总是冲着客人撒娇摇尾巴，尤其是海德薇，总是躺在地上翻着肚皮，小尾巴蹭着客人的小腿，一副求揉肚子的样子，一点儿也没有猫主子的矜持！不过......海德薇本身也不是一只矜持的小母猫。

哈利一开始并没有很在意海德薇的“自甘堕落”，然而后来他发现巴克比克也开始对客人撒娇，尾巴摇得很是欢快。虽说他以前偶尔也会这样，但是最近怎么和海德薇一样越来越放纵自己了呢？在某一天哈利开冰箱的时候，发现里面多了一份食材丰富的便当，并且维罗妮卡发出了羡慕的声音后，他终于意识到狮心国里真的不对劲了。

“这真的不是你的吗？”哈利第三次拿着比脸还大的便当盒问维罗妮卡，“真的不是你先生给你做的吗？”

“不是！”维罗妮卡的头摇得像一只拨浪鼓，“他的水平只能煮熟一只蛋或者把生菜撕碎拌上酱做个简单的拌菜，绝对不可能做出这样的便当！”

“那就奇怪了......是谁做的呢？”

“也许是马尔福先生？能偷偷溜进狮心国后厨的也只有他了吧？”维罗妮卡装似不经意地提了一嘴，其实内心激动澎湃：马尔福先生！我正在努力给你助攻！你们一定要早日和好啊！！

哈利看了看点头的维罗妮卡，再看看手里堪称豪华的便当，觉得她的发言还是很有道理。

“没错，应该是他送的。”哈利转身拆开便当，以身体做遮掩，速度极快地丢了好几个检测魔咒，发现便当里没有任何多余的药剂或者麻瓜药物，“街角是不是新来了一个街头艺术家？画画的那个？你能帮我把便当送过去吗？”

听到哈利话的维罗妮卡呆住了，她愣了几秒，呆呆地戳了戳便当，“这可能是......马尔福先生送的......”

“就是因为是他送的所以我才不会要，”哈利强硬地把便当塞到她手里，转身从冰箱里拿出自己准备的午餐，“我为什么要吃我前男友给我的便当？”

“你们......”维罗妮卡一个手抖差点没拿住便当。

“分手了，再无可能。”哈利淡定地往锅里磕了一颗蛋，准备给自己的午餐加点料。

 

街角的那位流浪艺术家非常幸运，他连吃了一周的免费便当菜式还不带重样的。哦，对了，他叫斯图尔德，关于他的故事我们会在后面看到的。

 

哈利再经过一周后，还是没有意识到海德薇和巴克比克突然的撒娇和总是出现在冰箱里的马尔福牌盒饭之间的关系，直到一天早上维罗妮卡小姐不经意的一声喊叫。

当维罗妮卡端着一盘奶酪吐司从后厨出来的时候，她撞了一下，托盘撞上了个物体，她以为是哪位顾客，于是连忙道歉。

“抱歉抱歉，我没......诶，没有人吗？”维罗妮卡抬头，可是四周没有人，而她周围也没有什么东西会被撞上，“奇怪......我总觉得我刚刚撞上什么了......”

“怎么了吗？”哈利来到维罗妮卡身边，“刚刚撞到人了？”

“嗯，我刚刚撞上了什么，但是......”维罗妮卡努努嘴，“店长你看周围既没有人也没有墙什么的，难道我撞上了一个幽灵吗？”

“怎么可能！这个世界上怎么会有幽灵.......好了好了，你快去把面包放好吧。”哈利安慰了维罗妮卡几句让她别乱想，转身的时候脸色却阴沉了下来：这世界上幽灵，但是他们是可以被看见的；不被看见有有实体的，不是穿了隐形衣就是用了幻身咒。

他从来没有想过德拉科会用这种方式再接近他，这一瞬间，哈利只觉得自己没有了安全感，在哪里都躲不开德拉科。他还是会被他缠上，是吗？摆脱不掉，像是他的命运。

 

夜晚的时候，哈利找了个借口让维罗妮卡先行回家，他一个人留在狮心国准备把德拉科揪出来。

关上门，拉上窗帘，哈利装模作样地在后厨里摆弄着东西，等到时间差不多了，就挂上一副疲惫的样子趴在桌子上闭上眼睛睡觉。

为什么要这么做？原因很简单，施了幻身咒的德拉科很难被找出来，为了不让哈利发现他肯定会远远地躲着他；而且海德薇和巴克比克玩了一天也累了，一猫一狗趴在窝里睡得很香，想要靠他们来抓出德拉科也是没有可能性的；而德拉科很难不主动接近一个睡着了的哈利·波特，因此哈利决定牺牲一下自己去抓住这个痴汉。

和他设想的一样，德拉科见哈利趴在桌上睡着了之后就悄悄地从远处过来，隔着桌子仔细观察了一下，确认哈利真的睡着后才缓缓走到他身边。

他站在哈利的身侧看着他露出的一小半侧脸，摘了眼镜的哈利看起来很疲惫，他平缓均匀地呼吸，胸腔随着节奏有规律地起伏。德拉科低下头，一周的零接触让他控制不住自己的身体，在这一周里他有无数次想要凑近哈利，抱抱他，或是亲亲他，就像他们之前每天都会做上无数遍的那样——但这在现在可是一种奢侈。他只能在幻身咒的保护下远远地看着哈利，还要时刻躲着闻着气味殷勤凑到他身前的一猫一狗。他今天早上没有注意到距离，被维罗妮卡撞上了，那时候他担心得不得了就怕哈利意识到这儿藏了个施了幻身咒的巫师。不过，他的哈利还是一如既往得不仔细，德拉科笑了笑，低头在哈利的脸颊上亲了一下。

几乎是同时的，一只手握住了他撑在桌上的左手腕，而他也被一根魔杖指着——哈利起身解除了他的幻身咒，把他压在桌子上。

“我说过，我不要再见到你，马尔福。”

被压在桌子上的德拉科第一反应竟然不是“糟糕！我被发现了！”而是“哈利的手有点凉，是不是今天他没有穿足够的衣服啊？”。紧随其后的是他们之间的各种回忆：比如有一次哈利把他压在桌子上，在一颗草莓上喷上好几层的奶油，含在嘴里俯身喂给他，沾了德拉科满脸的奶油；还有一次他们闹着闹着就抱着靠在料理台上亲了起来，德拉科抱起哈利撩开他的衬衫把他放在宽大的料理桌上，那天他们直到半夜十二点才离开狮心国。

“你这几天还好吗？”

“为什么你会觉得我离开你之后反而过得不好呢？”哈利把德拉科掼到一旁的墙边，魔杖仍然紧紧跟随着德拉科，“我离开了一个会把自己的想法强加在别人身上的混蛋，一个强迫我接受他的安排，接受他的囚禁，接受他所谓的爱情的禽兽，为什么会过得不好呢？尤其这个人还口口声声说他爱我，愿意为我做一切事情。离开这样虚伪的人是我最大的幸运。”

其实在冷静下来之后，这一周里，哈利开始思考德拉科为什么会那么做的原因，赫敏和罗恩坚定不移地认为这和他声称的爱情没有半毛钱的关系，多半是为了利用哈利来为马尔福家族的复兴铺路，所有的手段，谎言，表象都不过是他的一场戏罢了——说不定卢修斯还教了德拉科几招。哈利不愿意相信，虽然他不否认马尔福是一个重视利益的家族，不排除他们真的会这么做的可能性，但是有一小部分的内心在为德拉科声援：德拉科不是这样的人！他是真的爱他的！只不过用错了办法！

“抱歉哈利，我不这么认为，”赫敏摇了摇头。

“但是你要怎么解释这几个月来我们之间的相处呢？我早就为他们作证，马尔福家族也逐渐走上了正轨，他没有理由再对我这么好啊！”

赫敏心疼地看着这个还爱着德拉科不愿意相信一切的大男孩，她思考了一会后开了口。

“你曾经说过，邓布利多教授认为他是一个善良的人，对吗？”

“是啊。”哈利点了点头，在那一天的天文台上，德拉科颤抖了许久的手最终还是没有用出阿瓦达，邓布利多说过他不是一个会杀人的人。

“补偿，他在补偿你，哈利。他的确是一个善良的人，在这一点上我不怀疑邓布利多教授的判断。但是你也别忘了，马尔福家族重视利益也重视家人，他可以为了自己的父母的命去修好消失柜带着食死徒进入霍格沃茨，他也同样可以为了家族的复兴而利用你的感情！别忘了，他会做卢修斯·马尔福让他做的任何事！”赫敏扶住哈利的肩膀，他的脸色以肉眼可见的速度苍白了起来，“他抵不过内心对你的亏欠，在他发现你一忘皆空之后他就决定补偿你！你想想，是不是这样！是不是一切都是你的主动，他不反对，不抵抗，由着你的性子，对你无限包容，因为他觉得他亏欠了你很多，所以要尽可能地补偿你，满足你所有的愿望。是不是这样？”

哈利回想着他和德拉科的过去：的确，告白是他说的；第一次接吻也是他主动的；第一次欢爱也是他主动的......所有的一切，所有会推进他们感情的一切，都是他哈利·波特做的。在这一段感情里，他是那个夺取的人，德拉科则是无条件地满足他一切的愿望，是一个任由他强取豪夺的给予者。

他从来没有爱过他，那五个月里是为了利益，后来的几个月是为了补偿。从始至终心动心痛的也只有他哈利·波特一个人而已。

 

德拉科无助地看着哈利，他知道现在说什么他都不会相信，他不会相信他真的爱他，那一段感情里没有金钱利益，只有他想把哈利留在身边的最原始的欲望。但是他用错了方式。

“我......我，我爱你这件事是真的，哈利......”

“别叫我哈利！你没有那个资格！”哈利握紧拳头朝着德拉科脸上挥了过去，正中鼻梁。

他用飞来咒拿到了德拉科的魔杖，把两根魔杖随手一扔，丢在身后，挽起袖子走向德拉科：“来吧，我们好好打一架。”


	20. Chapter 20

“我们来打一架吧。”哈利挽起袖子走向德拉科。

“这是你希望的吗？”德拉科捂住鼻子，哈利的一拳虽然用力但也没有到让他流鼻血的地步，只是火辣辣地疼得厉害，“如果是的话，我不会还手的。”

“我不用你让我！”德拉科的话让哈利倍感愤怒：德拉科这样无限包容他唯命是从宠溺无边的态度让他更觉得德拉科是在偿还一切，这些举动和让步无时无刻不在提醒他，主动的人是他，被动的人是德拉科。德拉科所做的一切不过是还债罢了，哪里会是因为爱呢？德拉科这样的“我可以为你做一切，只要你开心”的态度更让他想起自己之前愚蠢的主动。

他一脚踹在德拉科的小腹上，德拉科向后跌在地上，哈利走上前拽着他的领口把他拖起来，抬起膝盖顶在腰腹上—-德拉科叫了一声捂住了自己的腹部—-紧接着又是一个手肘打在德拉科背上，力道之大让德拉科觉得自己可能断了根骨头。

这一场打架和他们之前所有的打架都不一样，他们不再是缠成一团扭打在一起或是各种魔法乱射，红红绿绿蓝蓝紫紫的光交相辉映，当然也更加不是他们那些在床上在沙发上在桌子上在浴缸里的各种打架，眼下的是一场哈利单方面的宣泄。

德拉科就像他之前说的那样，果然没有还手，不管哈利朝着他脸上挥了几拳，朝他的身上揣了几脚，他就像是一只破旧的布娃娃一样任凭哈利摆布——如同他当初摆弄喝了失魂剂的哈利一样。

“你为什么不还手？给我还手！”哈利拽着德拉科的领子朝他大吼，他不知道为什么要这样做 ，大概是希望能通过打一架的方式来磨灭自己对德拉科的好感然后名正言顺地告诉自己他讨厌德拉科吧？

德拉科摇了摇头，“我欠你的，你有权利打我，而且.......”

“不要和我说什么你爱我！我不会相信的！德拉科•马尔福，你根本不爱我！你从来都没有爱过我，如果你真的想你说的那样，你怎么可能对我那么残忍？并且在我失忆之后还趁虚而入和我纠缠不清？”哈利倒退着，顺手抄起身边放着的各种食材水果——苹果，洋葱，黄瓜，番茄——朝着德拉科身上丢去。

“你从来都没有爱过我！你闭嘴！”

他没有注意到脚下的台阶，后退的时候被绊倒了，身子向后倒了下去。德拉科赶忙起身想要拉住他却被他一把推开，“别碰我！”

哈利扶着身旁的桌子站稳，看着不远处的德拉科——他此刻带着一股番茄洋葱味儿——关心地看着自己，双手伸在半空，眼神里的关心是哈利所熟悉的——只不过现在让他觉得恶心难受。他想让德拉科移开眼睛，不要再用那样的目光盯着他。

顺手抄起手边最后的一样东西——一个玻璃酒瓶，装着红酒——哈利把它朝着德拉科扔过去。德拉科下意识地抬手挡了一下，酒瓶没有落到他身上，摔在了面前的桌子上，酒液混着炸开来的玻璃碎屑溅在了德拉科浅色的衣服上。

在掷出瓶子后哈利也明显地呆愣了一下：这瓶酒有一些不寻常的含义，是德拉科买来纪念他们的第一个跨年夜的。他们曾说好每一年都要买一瓶酒来纪念他们的爱情，这不过是第一瓶绝不会是最后一瓶。可是......

哈利似乎很快就做出了决定：既然都到了这个地步，不如就直接一了百了吧，让德拉科忘记他们之间所有的过往，从此之后两个人再无关系。

他拿起了魔杖直指德拉科，下巴抖动着，嘴唇在颤抖，用过多次的咒语就在嘴边，距离念出来不过是一念之间的事情。

德拉科看着哈利决然地看着自己，嘴唇翕动，这样的哈利让他感到害怕，尽管他并不知道哈利要对他用什么咒语但是直觉告诉他这不会是一件美妙的事情。凭着多年和哈利打架斗殴的直觉和这几个月相处带来的默契，他在哈利念出咒语之前猛地蹲下身子，翻滚着躲避被咒语击中而四散开来的碗盘碎片。在角落里摸到自己的魔杖，德拉科赶在哈利有机会重新对他施咒之前幻影移形离开了狮心国。

他听见了。在那一堆碗盘炸裂的瞬间，他听见了咒语是一忘皆空。

 

接下来的一段时间里，德拉科都没有出现在狮心国——不过他的便当还是按时地出现在狮心国的后厨里。哈利蹲点了几次，终于抓到了马尔福家族的小精灵，一个套着枕头套的小精灵，战战兢兢地捧着便当盒被哈利设下的咒语困住不敢动弹。

知道小精灵的难处，哈利也没有硬要她带着便当回去，他只是在每天中午默默地端着德拉科做的便当和自己做的便当走到街头去找斯图尔特一起吃午饭。逐渐的，哈利和斯图尔特也成为了关系不错的朋友——年长了他三十多岁的斯图尔特在年轻时是一个雇佣兵，而当年发生的一些事情让他退出了组织选择四海为家四处流浪——多年流浪的各种见闻和经历让斯图尔特成为了一个健谈风趣看破人世百态的淡然中年男人。

到底发生了什么呢？哈利常常看着斯图尔特手上那个褪色的戒圈出神地想着。

而阅尽人间百态的斯图尔特又怎么会看不出哈利这些天的行为在暗示着什么呢？他总是捧着两个便当盒来找自己吃午饭，两个人坐在公园上的长椅上晒着太阳吃午饭。每一次哈利的便当都要比斯图尔特的看起来要简单一些——照理说哈利做的便当不是应该给自己的丰富一些吗？给他的便当可以只放几勺土豆泥和一些沙拉还有肉，毕竟哈利没有那个义务给一个陌生人每日做午餐吧？——他试过几次交换饭盒都被哈利摇着头拒绝了。如果哈利真的不想要为什么每次吃饭的时候总要看几眼他手里的饭还问他味道怎么样呢？

八成是男朋友或者女朋友做的吧？斯图尔特看了看埋头啃面包的哈利，年轻真好啊，还能和情侣吵架拌嘴，哪里像他......他看了看手上的戒圈，难以察觉地叹了口气。

不过既然哈利不开口，那么他也不会去过问。

在和斯图尔特相处了久一些之后，哈利隐约从他的一些谈话中了解了他从前的日子，而斯图尔特也在哈利问及他过往的时候讲起了他的故事。

他曾经是一个雇佣兵组织的一员，年轻时候的他善于伪装和刺探情报，出色地完成过很多次的卧底任务，为公司赢得了不少的稳定客户。后来有一次他像往常一样接到了一个任务，雇主要求他得到敌对组织的一些核心情报，斯图尔特接下任务后拿了一个新的身份便装作了新成员加入了那个组织。

能知道这些情报的人不多，都是组织的核心高层，有大约五个人，而其中斯图尔特能接触到的又不会引起注意的只有三个人。

经过一段时间的历练，斯图尔特终于得到了机会可以进入总部开会，而也正是这个会议让他的人生开始改变。

那个褪色的戒圈背面刻着简单的两个字母：R&S。

瑞恩，组织的领头人之一，也是斯图尔特能接触到的三个人之一。斯图尔特对于瑞恩的了解都来自于他“兄弟”们的小道八卦消息：风流成性，男女不论，换床伴就跟换衣服一样。

斯图尔特点点头，总结了一下：如果要从瑞恩这里得到消息怕是要上床了。

他在开会的时候往主位偷偷看过几眼：酒红色的西装，棕色的头发，身材高大魁梧。反正也不是第一次，他默默挑了挑眉，从前各种任务之中也有不少是靠肉体完成的，男男女女他也遇见过不少，利用而已，从来没有产生过任何的拖累。

不过那也只是曾经。当然，这是后话。

在这次会议后，因为出色的表现，斯图尔特被提拔了，但是出乎他意料的是他被派到了瑞恩的身边，负责日常的生活，跟在瑞恩身后负责他的安全。

一个晚上，斯图尔特照常把醉酒的瑞恩送回家里，扶着他躺到床上，思考着要不要借着这个机会在他的家里翻翻找找，看看能不能找到相关文件或者资料。

“斯蒂文，”瑞恩拉住他的手腕，原本有几分醉意的眼眸现在看起来清醒得不得了，“你打算做些什么？嗯？今晚，想做些什么吗？”他站起来，高了半个头的身高挡住身后的吊灯发出的昏暗的光。

“没有，Sir。我只是把您送回来，我现在就要离开了。”斯图尔特后退半步拉开和瑞恩之间的距离：他身上的酒味过于刺鼻了。

“我还以为我的斯蒂文小可爱要对我做些什么呢，白白我还装醉好早早从酒会上回来，啧，你看看我这身西装，被我倒了好几杯红酒呢。”瑞恩双手插在口袋里堵在斯图尔特的面前，他凑近到他身前，“不打算说点什么吗？”

“呃，我想您误会了.......我没有想对您做什么....”斯图尔特憋红了脸装出一副仓皇失措的样子摆着手，心里却在想是不是哪里引起他的怀疑了，现在怎么脱身比较好。

“可我打算对你做什么。”瑞恩握住他的手，伸出一条腿卡在斯图尔特的双腿中间，“从那次会议开始，就在打算了，斯蒂文。”

 

三个月后，斯图尔特还是瑞恩的床伴，整个组织都议论纷纷：瑞恩这是改性了？浪子回头？要和斯蒂文白头偕老了？

这不可能。斯图尔特拿过放在床边的毛巾围着自己的下半身走到餐桌旁吃面包和牛奶，往嘴里塞着食物仿佛这样就能掩饰内心突然的悸动。

如果，是真的呢？

“今天想干什么？”带着磁性和笑意的男低音在他身后响起，斯图尔特的腰被环绕，毛巾被解开，落在地上。

“除了这件事。”嘴里塞满食物的他含糊不清地回答。

“No way.”

 

再之后，斯图尔特终于拿到了情报，他将资料交给了雇主，雇主带着手下过来把瑞恩他们杀了个措手不及，慌乱之中，他只来得及带着斯图尔特离开基地，坐上车，开向远方。

斯蒂文，跟我走。瑞恩一把拉过他把他塞进副驾驶，斯图尔特根本来不及反应，他摩挲着不久前瑞恩送给他的戒圈，里面刻着他们名字的首字母。

我爱你，瑞恩吻了吻他的额头，先戴这个，我会给你更好的，就在不久之后。我保证，斯蒂文。

如果没有这个任务就好了。斯图尔特戴上戒指的时候，脑子里突然有这么个想法，他望着瑞恩笑了。我也是，Sir。

我应该是你最成功的床伴吧，瑞恩。

 

逃亡终会结束。他们同时被斯图尔特的公司和雇主追捕，在一家小旅店被抓住了。

证明你自己，斯图尔特。他的队长扔给他一把手枪，里面只有一颗子弹。

“斯图尔特？”瑞恩疑惑地看着他，很快就反应了过来，“拿走情报的是你吧。”

“是我。”他背对着门外一群拿着枪指着他们的雇佣兵，开始计算用他们现在所有的子弹能打死多少人，能不能带着瑞恩离开这里。 “你快走吧。”斯图尔特皱着眉掏出自己的备用手枪上膛，“我帮你拖住他们，能逃多远是多远。”

 

“后来呢？你们逃出来了吗？”哈利脱口而出，而后才反应过来他们也许没有一个完美的结局。

果然，斯图尔特摇了摇头。

“哈利小子，”他叹了口气，拍了拍哈利的肩膀，“从那之后，我最后悔的就是没有早点相信他说的每一句我爱你。我一直以为我对他而言和他之前那些床伴没有什么区别，他说的那些不过是甜言蜜语，他可以对任何一个人说出口。所以，我一直在否认他对我的所有爱，哪怕我爱他深入骨髓愿意为他挡下我的所有战友和雇主，愿意用我的生命为他创造逃生的一线生机，但是我从来没有相信过他爱我。”他低头看着自己手上的戒圈，“而现在，我后悔了，后悔无比。如果我还有机会，我想我会毫不犹豫地违背任务，和他待在一起吧。但是没有如果，不是吗？”

“斯图尔特......”

“我不知道你的故事，哈利小子。但是我想你们之间也有矛盾吧？哈，别怀疑一个多年流浪有丰富经验的中年人。你这么多天的反常行为足够让我怀疑了，吵架了？还是遇到了什么？”

“和你差不多吧，”哈利抬头看着他，“他对我做了很过分的事情，在我忘记一切的时候又因为想要补偿我趁虚而入。他......我不想再见他了。”

“可你还爱着他？”斯图尔特问道，“不然你为什么总是不肯扔掉这些便当还要送给我？还要问我味道怎么样？这很明显，哈利，你的行为在告诉我你还爱他。”

“可是他从来没有爱过我！他做的一切不过是因为利用和愧疚！他从没爱过我，从来都没有。一切都是我的自作多情，而现在也应该结束了。”

“哈利，爱是要你的心去感受的，如果你对他爱不爱你的判断是基于你朋友的看法和你对他的片面认识，那你有可能会错过一个爱你的人。当然当然，我不是要你一定要原谅他，因为我不清楚他到底对你做了什么，但是他如果意识到自己做错了并且在努力补偿，而你还爱着他，那么总会有一天，你对他所有的恨意都会慢慢消散，而那时候你对他只剩下爱，何不在一起呢？不要像我一样错过了。”他摸了摸哈利的头顶，“你没有爱上一个坏人，哈利，你没有爱上一个不值得爱的人，只是你爱的人犯错了，伤害了你，而他正在努力弥补。你们还有可能。不像我......”他叹了口气，“想知道结局吗？”

“可以吗？”

“可以。”

 

“为什么要帮我？你明明......你爱过我吗，斯...斯图尔特？”

“对，我爱你。”他皱着眉透过镜子确认狙击手的位置，挡在了瑞恩的面前，“我知道你从来没有爱过我，我对你而言和你那些床伴没有什么区别吧？除了我是个卧底？不过现在说这些没有意义了对吗？今天我会死在这里，而你或许能逃出去或许会被一起打死，不管怎样都不是一个令人满意的结局。”

瑞恩看着低头握着枪的斯图尔特，扯了扯嘴角，“不，还有另外一种结局，我亲爱的斯图尔特。”他走上前握住手枪指着自己的心口，“向你的公司证明你自己吧，证明你不曾背叛。这样你就能安全离开了。”

他愣住了，瑞恩......愿意为他付出生命吗？

“银行的保险箱，你记得的吧？密码是你的生日，他们应该把东西送到了。”瑞恩摩挲着斯图尔特的手指，“我不能带着你走遍全英国了，我很抱歉。记得带上保险箱里的礼物好吗？让它陪着你走遍全英国，就像我陪着你。”他的手覆上斯图尔特的眼睛，枪口顶着他的胸口，他艰难地最后吻了他一次。

“我爱你。请相信我，斯图尔特。”

斯图尔特的眼睛被瑞恩蒙住，他的手被瑞恩控制着，扣下了扳机。

 

“不错，斯图尔特，你完成了任务。”队长听到枪声进来，让人收拾好现场，“欢迎归队，兄弟。”

 

斯图尔特从领口里掏出了一枚戒指，里面刻着R&S，Forever。

“后来我退出了组织，带着这枚戒指，走遍了全英国，当然还有我的涂鸦，你看，”他拉着哈利来到他完成的涂鸦前，在层层叠叠的油漆之中，斯图尔特准确地指出了他的签名：一个艺术体签名——瑞恩。

“这是我现在能做的唯一的事了。”斯图尔特把戒指放回衣服里，“用心去感受吧，哈利，不要错过了。不要等到他用生命向你证明他对你的爱，那可就太晚了。”


	21. Chapter 21

“用心去感受.........不要等到他用生命向你证明......”斯图尔特的话一直在哈利的耳边回响，他不明白这是什么意思，用生命去证明？难道马尔福会为他牺牲生命吗？这怎么可能？

他摇摇头把这个荒唐的想法甩出了脑子。

已经快一个月了，这一个月里马尔福没有来以任何形式“骚扰”自己，他没有用幻身咒把自己隐藏在狮心国里；没有让小精灵送给自己除了便当之外的任何东西；没有守在店外悄悄打量自己......哈利也越来越习惯了一个人的生活，他又重新回到了遇见德拉科之前的生活轨迹，他们的人生再次变成平行线。

这天，维罗妮卡来得有些晚，她在中午的时候才赶过来，急匆匆地对哈利说着不好意思，她今天早上去了一趟医院。

“没事，今天早上不忙，我一个人应付得过来。”哈利笑着摆了摆手，“怎么样？身体还好吗？”

“不能再好了！我怀孕了，店长！”维罗妮卡双手握拳激动地挥着，冲上前给了哈利一个拥抱，“这一直是我和我先生的愿望！我们一直想要一个孩子，现在终于成功啦！”

“恭喜你，维罗妮卡，看来你们很快就要为你们的孩子操心啦！”哈利拍了拍维罗妮卡的背，拉着她坐下来，絮絮叨叨地嘱咐她怀孕期间要注意的事项。

“既然怀孕啦，高跟鞋还是别穿了，不然你会很辛苦的；还有要注意补充叶酸，燕窝是一个不错的选择，哦，马来西亚的燕窝最好，这是我一个东方朋友告诉我的，你可以尝试一下；还有DHA也很重要，对孩子将来的免疫力什么的都很好，注意休息不要太累了，饮食清淡一些.....”哈利不厌其烦地把自己在怀孕时候主题的东西详细地告诉维罗妮卡，他是真的发自内心地为她感到开心，于是也就没注意到自己现在的样子有多像一个过来人。

“......好的，我记下了。不过店长你怎么会知道这么多？”维罗妮卡合上小本子，好奇地看着哈利。

 

“嘿，哈利你看看这个....”德拉科拿着一本麻瓜杂志，上面介绍了怀孕注意事项，“西方没有什么怀孕期间要吃的东西，所以我去看了看东方的，你看这个，燕窝？介绍中说对怀孕的人很好，我们要不要去买一些？”

“德拉科，我是个男人，虽然怀孕了....”

“正因为你是男人还怀孕了，才要更好地补充营养啊！难道你不希望我们有一个健康的孩子吗？”

“不...我当然希望孩子健康.....不过这个会不会很贵？”

“别这样，哈利！”德拉科捧住他的脸，“马尔福家这点钱还是有的，更何况，为了你，倾家荡产我也愿意。”

哈利被一脸严肃的德拉科逗笑了，他捏了捏德拉科没什么肉的脸颊，问他要是倾家荡产了，他们的孩子该怎么办。

“呃.....”

“还有我们呢，德拉科。”哈利揉乱德拉科的头发，“我们还要结婚，度蜜月，还要过十年二十年一辈子。怎么，你是打算在我没嫁给你之前过段好日子等你把我骗到手就跟着你喝西北风？那你算不算骗婚呀？”

 

“我之前.....帮一个朋友查过，”从回忆中出来，哈利抿了抿唇，“她那时候怀孕了，她和她的先生是我上学时期最好的朋友，某种程度上来说，他们就是我的家人，所以，嗯，我知道一些注意事项。”

“哦哦，原来是这样，”维罗妮卡点点头，不在意地笑了笑，“不过店长你说得这么详细不知道的人还以为你已经当父亲了呢！”

哈利笑了笑，转身回厨房忙自己的事儿。他抬手揉了揉小腹，其实，他也当过几个月的父亲的。

 

他曾以为他再也见不到德拉科了。

哈利攥紧了手里的钥匙，沉默地锁上店门，装作看不见不远处树底下站着的高瘦人影。一个月不见，他比之前要憔悴不少。

街上来来往往的行人不少，多数是赶路回家，站在树下一动不动的德拉科显得尤其突出。他看见哈利出来，连忙快步上前，停在哈利身后四五米的地方试探地喊了他的名字。

“哈利.....”

他是第一次听见德拉科用如此不确定，担心甚至有一点害怕的语气喊自己，这让哈利脚步一顿，可是很快地他就恢复了正常，继续向远处走去，把德拉科丢在身后。

“哈利.....等等！”身后传来踏踏的脚步声，德拉科走了过来，“我有话要跟你说。”他挡在了哈利面前，堵住了他的路。

哈利抬头看着德拉科，努力让自己看起来很冷静，克制住自己心里想要再揍德拉科一顿的冲动：现在路上行人多，还都是麻瓜，如果自己想要继续保持这样平静的麻瓜生活的话他就不能在街上揍德拉科一顿——那肯定会引起关注，什么深夜街头两男子发生肉搏，伦敦街头惊现单方面痛殴，这到底是人性的扭曲还是道德的沦丧！

他深吸了一口气，冷漠地开口让德拉科走开。“你挡住我的路了。”

“你最近小心一些，哈利......”德拉科拽了拽哈利外套的袖子，“他们，他们可能要回来了。”

“让开，马尔福，”哈利拿着魔杖，借着宽大衣服的遮挡指着德拉科，“如果你不想要被我一忘皆空的话。”

德拉科面露难色地看了看哈利和他手上的魔杖，他用一秒钟的时间思考了到底是自己被一忘皆空更可怕还是哈利会被食死徒报复更可怕。结果显而易见。

“你听我说，哈利，我说完就走好吗？”德拉科稍稍侧身避开一些魔杖，“他们要回来了，那些流窜在外的人。他们回来一定是想要复仇，为了他们食死徒，为了，为了伏...伏地魔。”他的嗓子在说到伏地魔的时候一紧，“你打败了他......”

“里德尔？因为我打败了里德尔，所以那些食死徒要回来找我寻仇了是吗？”

“是，你最近要小心一些，他们可能在针对你做计划，你，要不要考虑通知凤凰社？”

“通知凤凰社？通知什么？通知他们食死徒要回来找我寻仇了，让他们保护我一下，这个消息特别可靠，因为是德拉科·马尔福告诉我的？”哈利收起魔杖推开德拉科，“你不觉得这件事荒唐可笑吗？我凭什么相信你？你有什么资格让我相信你说的是真的？”

德拉科低头看着地面，他的确不知道要怎样让哈利相信他说的是真的，他该拿出食死徒寄给他的那些恐吓信吗？还是那些装着不知道是哪个可怜麻瓜身上的耳朵手指的小盒子？从半个月前，他就不断收到这样的包裹和信件，一开始只是普通的语言威胁，他也就没有在意，毕竟战后对马尔福家族抱有恶意的人太多了。可是最近的信件变成了一个个包装精美的礼盒，里面装着各种残肢，每一个盒子都在提醒德拉科，一个叛徒会有什么样的下场。

食死徒不原谅叛徒，更何况是杀了伏地魔的哈利。他思索了几天，最后还是冒着被一忘皆空的风险来见了哈利一面。

“很多麻瓜失踪了。”德拉科低低地开口，这句话留住了哈利，他停下脚步，皱着眉思索。

 

“晚上好，哈利。怎么还没有回去？”斯图尔特拿着一叠旧报纸从旁边的小巷子里走出来，“最近可不太平，你还是早点回家吧。”他打量了一下德拉科，了然地点点头，“这位先生就是每天都让我有便当吃的人吧？”

德拉科看了看这个拿着旧报纸的老头，礼貌地伸出手做了自我介绍：“您好，我叫德拉科，是哈利的.....”

“最近不太平是什么意思？”哈利挤开了德拉科站在斯图尔特面前，“你最近听到什么吗？出了什么事？”

斯图尔特冲着德拉科笑了笑，向他挥了挥手，接着回答哈利的疑问。

“在警局旁边的几个兄弟跟我说的，似乎是发生了什么事，那些条子整天愁眉苦脸，已经连续加了一个星期的班了，听说是失踪了很多人，莫名其妙的就不见了。找不到人也找不到尸体，谁也不知道发生什么事了。”斯图尔特把手上的报纸揉成一团塞到自己的外套里面保暖，“你可要小心点，总是这么晚回家万一遇上了那些作案的人怎么办。”

哈利点点头，谢过斯图尔特，道了晚安后绕过他走进了巷子——那是离他家最近的一条路。

“哈利小子！你怎么还走这条路！”身后传来斯图尔特的大喊。

“放心吧，斯图尔特。如果遇到了他们就当是我为民除害吧！你可别小看我！”哈利朝着身后挥挥手，另外一只手紧紧握着魔杖，提防可能突然出现的食死徒：一个深夜落单的救世主，如果他们真的时刻监视自己要对自己不利的话，现在不就是他们最好的机会？

斯图尔特无奈地叹了口气，接着又转身瞪着德拉科，指了指远去的哈利，“你怎么还不追过去？！”

“哦哦哦哦！谢谢您！”德拉科朝着哈利的方向跑了几步然后又折返回来给斯图尔特鞠了个躬表达谢意——他可是第一次对一个麻瓜低下自己的头并且发自内心地感谢他。

 

巷子里只有他们两个人，一前一后地走着。巷子旁的路灯时好时坏，嗞嗞嗞地发出电流通过时的声响，昏暗的暖黄色灯泡忽明忽暗，走路全靠头上幽幽的月光。

德拉科慢了哈利四五步的距离，他跟在哈利的身后，从小巷子的一头走到另外一头，不远处就是出口，过了出口穿过公园再过一个路口，哈利就到家了。

“最近确实不安全，哈利，你也听到了，刚刚那位老先生说的，最近很多麻瓜都失踪了，而且这很有可能是食死徒干的......”

“你怎么知道？你是参与了还是目睹了？”

“.......我知道他们回来了，也知道他们会怎么对待麻瓜，知道怎样引起恐慌.....”

“你到底想说什么，马尔福。”哈利转身，看着不远处站着的德拉科。德拉科看不清站在阴影里的哈利现在到底是什么表情。

“我，我想说......让我来保护你吧。”本来想说让哈利通知魔法部和凤凰社，但是话到嘴边却情不自禁地变成了希望自己能够亲自保护哈利。

“保护我？”哈利不客气地嗤笑了一声，他抬手用缴械咒拿到了德拉科的魔杖，“就这样？还是你准备给食死徒用塔兰泰拉舞？咧嘴呼啦啦？通通石化？马尔福，你根本保护不了我。”（得了吧，你自己不也就会用除你武器啥的）

哈利把德拉科的魔杖丢回他面前，转身向出口走去。

 

“哈利！”

他不耐烦地转身，在月光下看见了德拉科坚定执着的眼神，似曾相识。

德拉科从口袋里掏出药剂，缓缓起身。

他捡起魔杖，起身。

德拉科下定决心，走向床边。

他缓慢却坚决地向自己走来。

床上的少年颤抖着喊着Draco，他弓起身子，床单晕湿了一大片。

他站在哈利面前，直直地看着哈利。

德拉科手中的药瓶滑落，药剂溅落在地毯上，晕开一大片。

“我来保护你，哈利，以我的生命。”他握着魔杖的手放在自己的胸口上。

他爬着来到德拉科身前，与他接吻。

哈利后退一步挥着魔杖狼狈地幻影移形离开了。

“Fuck Me.”

“Good night.”德拉科看着眼前的空气，望着哈利消失的地方低声道了晚安。

 

哈利失眠了。我这么说的意思不是他整晚没睡而是他睡到一半被梦境惊醒后就再也没有睡着。

也许是维罗妮卡的怀孕，也或许是今晚突然出现的德拉科，总之今晚哈利的梦里不断重复着他在马尔福庄园的第一个晚上。

有时是通过自己的视角，看到的是一片迷迷蒙蒙的金色，有时是通过冥想盆里自己后来的视角，看见自己躺在床上，而一旁的德拉科纠结许久终于掏出了解药。

哈利在看见自己抱着德拉科对他说“Fuck Me”的时候醒了过来，他捂着眼睛，原先脑海里那些混沌混乱的画面慢慢地连在了一起。

原本，原本一切是可以不发生的，德拉科已经拿出解药了，他已经要给自己喝下了，但是.....

隐藏了七年的感情在催情剂的引诱下完全爆发，被药剂控制的哈利在高潮的时候情不自禁地喊出了最想念的人；之后呢？自己缠上了德拉科，拉着他接吻拥抱，主动地求爱。哈利把头埋在被子里，现在他只觉得这一切都是自己造成的。

如果他不曾喜欢德拉科，他就不会在情感失控的时候喊着他的名字，他就会得到解药就会离开马尔福庄园；如果他不曾隐藏自己的情感，在学校的时候就有勇气向德拉科表白，让他知道自己的心意，那么这一切也就不会发生，他和德拉科会在战争中在不同的阵营思念彼此，德拉科或许可以说服马尔福家族站到凤凰社的阵营，他们可以里应外合地击败伏地魔......不管是什么样的情况都好过现在的他们。

这一切的源头还是自己啊。哈利叹了口气，闭上眼睛，是自己的害怕胆怯，是自己的懦弱退缩，让他失去了和德拉科本来可以拥有的爱情；可是德拉科就真的没有错吗？为什么他有勇气在最后一战给自己魔杖却没有勇气向自己告白？为什么他不在第一晚之后坦白心意，把一切都告诉自己？为什么他要用那样强硬逼迫的方式让自己留在他身边？

到底是谁的错？或许，谁都没有错可谁又都是错的。

哈利的不告白是出于自己的害怕，隐秘的感情被公之于众谁知道德拉科会怎么对待他呢？

德拉科的不告白是出于他的胆怯，谁知道哈利会不会相信他会不会接受他？

哈利的逃离，是不愿意自己的爱被德拉科那样践踏对待，他的确爱着德拉科可这不代表他会因为爱情而选择失去自己的尊严；

德拉科的囚禁，是希望哈利能和自己有更多的相处时间，希望有一天他们可以在一起，和他们即将拥有的孩子，组成一个家庭，但是他用错了方法，逼走了哈利。

他们的错过都是因为不够勇敢，如果当初....可是哪有那么多如果。

哈利捶了捶自己的枕头，不知道是在气自己太胆小而错过了一段本可以甜美的感情还是在气德拉科的怂和强硬手段几乎断送了他们之间所有的可能。

他想起德拉科看着自己的眼神，不管是之前那充满占有欲的眼神还是昨天在巷子里决绝坚定的眼神，不管是和自己相处时候温柔的眼神还是看着知道真相后暴怒的自己时的眼神，似乎都不是之前自己所以为的同情和怜悯。

用心去感受....斯图尔特的话再一次响起。

或许.....哈利看着窗外升起的太阳，回想着昨晚德拉科站在自己面前九死不悔的眼神.....德拉科是真的爱他的吧？


	22. Chapter 22

在哈利明白德拉科真的爱他和重新接受德拉科之前还有很大一段距离。不过哈利倒也不是那么不近人情地拒绝德拉科的一切，起码他现在发现德拉科站在店门外的树下眺望他的时候不会唰地一声把门窗关得严严实实，门帘窗帘全都放下来。他会假装没看见德拉科一样转过头或者和顾客聊天，所有的一切都毫不掩饰地让他看见，让他知道今天的哈利·波特依旧没有遭到食死徒袭击，他活得好好的呢！

虽说哈利并不是很在意食死徒会报复自己的事——来了打回去就好了——但是让警察们毫无头绪的失踪案还是让他有些放心不下，这的确很有可能是食死徒会做的事。于是他偷偷写信联系了卢娜和纳威，拜托他们在瞒着罗赫的情况下调查一下食死徒回归的真实性。

而今天，是他们碰头的日子。

八点半的时候哈利就关上了门，拎着一个袋子——里面装着他给卢娜纳威和自己准备的晚餐——像往常一样穿过黝黑的小巷去公园和他们碰面。

德拉科诧异哈利今天的提前打烊，但是他也没什么时间和机会去问问哈利为什么这么早就结束了一天的工作，他只能跟随着哈利的脚步穿过巷子来到公园。

来到公园的时候还不到九点，平常正是最热闹的时候之一，这儿会有晚归的情侣，依依惜别，相拥在长椅上聊天谈话；会有出来遛狗散步的人们，犬吠声不绝于耳，草地上常常有好几只狗拥在一起；也有刚下班的精英们，拎着公文包手里拿着手机不停地戳来戳去地安排明天的行程和事务。但是今天的公园格外安静，只有坐在长椅上的几对情侣和树下站着的几个人，没有狗，没有来往匆匆的行人，公园安静得有些诡异。

在寻找魂器的那一年中哈利经历了不少的战斗，整个人对周围的环境也警觉了不少，他一边放慢脚步，一边握住自己的魔杖，警惕地看着朝自己走过来的两个黑衣人。

“晚餐还喜欢吗？”当他们走近哈利的时候，那个男人问着身旁的女伴。

“当然，下次有时间我们再去一次？”

哈利微微侧过身，让他们先经过狭窄的人行道。看来是对寻常的麻瓜情侣，是我多心了吧？哈利摇了摇头继续向前走去。

当他走到小路中间一半的时候，长椅上坐着的人站了起来，远处树下站着的人超他走了过来。德拉科上前几步拉住了哈利的衣服，“他们，有点眼熟，哈利。”

“好久不见，波特，马尔福。”走过来的几人形成一个半圆缓缓向他们靠近，而刚刚经过哈利身边的那对情侣也站在了德哈的身后，掏出了魔杖。

“看看我们见到了谁！”那个女人尖声叫着，“哈利·波特和我们的叛徒，小马尔福！”她上前几步，魔杖尖快要戳到德拉科的脸了，“怎么样？我们送给你的礼物还喜欢吗？不过，下一次可就不是那些麻瓜遭殃了哦！你说，要是你在英国出了事，马尔福他们会不会回来呢？会不会来救你？会不会....中了我们的陷阱然后再也见不到他们的儿子？哈哈哈哈哈哈！”女人用魔杖戳了戳德拉科的脸颊，“那可真是大快人心啊！是不是，小马尔福？”

哈利瞥了一眼德拉科，后者正顽强地和那个堪称贝拉二世的疯癫女人对视；他转过头，看着面前的男人，“没想到你们还有勇气回来，看来是摄魂怪的魅力太大了？以致于你们总想得到它们的亲吻？”

对面的高个男人在听见摄魂怪的时候抖了一下，很快就恢复了镇定，“可你不能离开这儿，不是吗，波特？我们有十二个人，而你，加上小马尔福不过两个人。你应该知道，只要两个索命咒就可以让你们永远消失了吗？还是，你觉得，你还能再一次躲开死亡？”男人慢慢走近了哈利，他的脸上挂起了胜券在握的笑容。

“主人不能杀了你真是遗憾.....但是没有关系，现在，我们可以代替主人完成他的计划！”那个黑发男人振臂一呼，“完成主人的计划！完成主人未竟的事业！”

“完成主人的计划！完成主人未竟的事业！”他们身边的一圈食死徒都举起了魔杖，十二根魔杖指着他们两个人。

“阿瓦达——”十二道声音响起，哈利拉过德拉科往自己身后一藏，除你武器迅速帮他拿到了对面食死徒手里的魔杖。

纳威和卢娜及时赶到，和德拉科还有哈利一起打断了食死徒们的施咒，就像五年级那样，他们和食死徒展开了战斗，他们对着食死徒用了通通石化，有人倒下了，躺得笔直；对着食死徒用了缴械咒，拿着他们的魔杖让那些人束手无策；对着食死徒用了障碍重重，让那些朝他们冲过来的食死徒踉跄绊倒。

这场战斗没有持续很久的时间，食死徒担心傲罗会迅速赶来，于是在打伤了哈利他们之后就离开了，不过他们也放了狠话说会让哈利付出代价。

“我想他们不会善罢甘休的，哈利。”卢娜挥舞着魔杖治愈了纳威手臂上的伤口，“你们可要小心一点。需要我帮你们治疗一下伤口吗？治愈咒我用得可熟练了。”卢娜歪着头魔杖尖朝着哈利和德拉科偏过去。

“劳驾，谢了，卢娜。”哈利伸出自己的手，扯开肩膀上的衣服，让卢娜治愈自己做肩膀上的伤口。他看了看身旁的德拉科，他的后背被划开了，长长的伤口从左下角一直延伸到右上角，血液滑过他的背染上他的衬衫。

哈利举了举魔杖，想给德拉科一个治愈咒，但是受伤的肩膀限制了他的活动。

“呃，卢娜，那个.....”

“哦，好的.....这个伤口可真严重，不是吗？”卢娜的魔杖尖沿着德拉科伤口移动着，血液慢慢止住了，伤口结了一层薄薄的痂。

匆匆治疗完之后，哈利拉着卢娜纳威来到不远处的街边，找了个长椅坐下来翻看着他们找到的相关资料，而德拉科站在一旁的路灯下只远远地看着他们，并不参与讨论。

三个人对着一腿的资料研究了很久，最后总结出来食死徒肯定是打算回来去报仇的，但是麻瓜失踪的事情暂时还没有办法和他们联系起来，还缺乏关键性证据，不过能做到这么干净不留痕迹，怕也是没有办法和排除他们嫌疑。

“你和马尔福，是真的吗？”卢娜暗戳戳地拉住哈利，她可是看得明明白白清清楚楚，哈利在面对食死徒的时候毫不犹豫地把马尔福拉到了自己身后，后来看见他受伤还想亲自动手给他治愈，这可不像是赫敏口中要和马尔福断绝关系的样子啊。

“赫敏告诉你了？”

“也不能这么说，我猜到了大多数，赫敏见瞒不下去就和我说了，前前后后，所有的事情，我都知道了。”卢娜往嘴里塞了一块饼干，“其实我倒不觉得赫敏他们的看法是正确的，虽然说马尔福确实是犯错了，但是这和他爱不爱你，是不是要利用你并没有什么联系不是吗？而且看起来哈利你自己也不打算相信马尔福对你没有任何感情这件事，不然你为什么会把他放在你身后保护起来呢？是的，我看到了，哈利。在当时那样的条件下，”卢娜突然凑近了哈利，“可不能用反应快来解释呀，这近乎是一种本能了。”

哈利没有看卢娜，他低下了头，脚尖碾着地面上的沙石。

“他对我做了那样的事情，我怎么可能还会爱着他呢？你就当这是我作为救世主留下来的后遗症吧，舍己救人英勇无畏什么的。”

“可是爱情是盲目的呀！你爱不爱他并不完全由他做的事是正确还是错误来决定的，也许一个人一辈子都做出了正确的选择，但是你并不会爱他，也或许有人像马尔福一样做过不少坏事蠢事，但是他们依然被很多人喜爱。决定爱情的是你的心又不是你的大脑。”卢娜满不在乎地甩着高高扎着的马尾。

“用心去感受？”哈利挑了挑眉，这番话似曾相识。

“是呀！爱情本就不是一件理性的事儿，而且每个人这一生都总会遇上一些令人不满意的恋人，能不能走下去看的不是他曾经做过什么而是他会不会改变，有没有意识到自己的错误.......”

“好了好了，天色不早了，你们赶快回去休息吧。”哈利扶了扶额头，把卢娜推到纳威的身边，“你们明天不是还要参加凤凰社的会议吗？赶快回去吧。”

好说歹说送走了还要发表长篇大论的卢娜，哈利看着终于清静下来的四周，意识到了一个问题：他和德拉科今晚应该住在哪里？家里和马尔福庄园肯定是不能回的，说不定食死徒就埋伏在附近等他们自投罗网。那么，去哪里呢？

 

“这里？”哈利怀疑地看着德拉科，他有点想要敲开他的脑壳看看里面装的都是什么。

“嗯，我们快进去吧，不然就没有空房了。”德拉科一本正经地看着哈利，似乎是在表示大半夜带着他前男友来情侣酒店真的没有除了想要睡觉之外的意思。

 

“请问现在还有空房吗？”德拉科拉着哈利来到前台询问前台接待是不是还有房间给他们两个。

“嗯.....”

“两件单人房有吗？”哈利挣脱开德拉科的手，走上前询问。

“先生，我们这是情侣酒店....没有单人间....”接待小姐好奇地看了看眼前的两人：这个黑发的男孩子怎么什么都不知道？

“呃，那还有什么？”

“只有最顶层的蜜月套房了，两位还需要吗？”

“要！”德拉科迅速回应并且掏出了卡。

“.......那就这个吧.....”哈利无奈地掏出了自己的钱包，结果发现现金不太够。他戳了戳德拉科，小声地说会把钱还给他的。

 

 

“这间是我的，你睡那边，浴室你先用，不要进我房间，不要动我东西，我说得够清楚了吗？”哈利把自己的外套朝着其中一间房间的床上扔去，挽起袖子坐在沙发上继续翻着那些资料，查看警局对于这一系列失踪案的调查报告，想要从中发现一些新的信息来。

德拉科点点头，出乎哈利的意料，他没有再次缠着哈利说要和他睡在一间房里好贴身保护他，他只是默默地从衣柜里拿出睡袍然后沉默地进入浴室。不一会儿，浴室里就传来了哗啦哗啦的水声。

 

或许是因为战斗过于疲惫，也可能是看卷宗的时候用脑过度，洗完澡出来的哈利只觉得自己晕晕沉沉的，回到房间锁上门倒在床上不一会儿就睡着了。

哈利今晚睡得还不错，至少那些烦人的回忆没有再追着他到他的梦境之中，他安安稳稳的睡了一个晚上，早上起来后精神了不少。

用烘干咒把昨晚洗了的衣服弄干，哈利套上裤子穿上衣服，一边扣着扣子一边向门外走去。

“哎哟，我的天啊，”哈利出门的时候被门口一个横着的物体绊了一下，整个人飞了出去撞到了茶几上，眼镜也随之飞了出去。他在地上摸索着，重新找到眼镜带上，发现原本应该在客厅中央的茶几不知道什么时候移到了自己门前，就横在自己门前和套房大门的半路上，而四周的那些家具也统统堆在一起，像是一个堡垒一样保护着哈利睡觉的房间。

“啊......早上好，哈利......你昨晚睡得还好吗？”

哈利回头，发现绊倒了自己的正是裹着被子睡在自己房门前的德拉科，后者现在正努力从地上起来，他平时梳得整整齐齐的金发现在乱七八糟地炸开，整个人开起来就像一朵金色的菊花——向日葵也行。

“马尔福，你睡在我房门前干什么？”

“呃....保护你啊......”

“啊？？？你睡死成这样能保护我什么！？”


	23. Chapter 23

“要尝尝吗？”德拉科端着一盒冷掉的饼干，透明的盒子里面装着各种形状的夹心小饼干，有五角星的，圣诞树的，爱心的，圆形的，各种各样。哈利看了一眼就能认出来这是他之前教给德拉科的东西，真是难为他这么久了还记得怎么做。

“不了，谁知道你里面放了什么。”哈利冷漠地推开盒子朝着自己公寓的方向走去。

自从和德拉科在酒店的蜜月套房里过了一晚之后，哈利默许了德拉科送自己回家的举动。他允许德拉科跟在他身后穿过长长的小巷，穿过公园，在他的公寓楼下对着他的背影说一句晚安然后目送他上楼，看到房间灯亮和哈利装作不经意站在窗边看手机的身影。

晚安。德拉科在每次幻影移形离开前都会重复一次，他每晚会对哈利说两次晚安。他知道哈利看得见他的唇，，知道哈利能分辨出来他说了什么，知道哈利会站在窗边瞟向站在楼下的他，看着他离开。

这是他们现在唯一的浪漫。我看着你上楼，你看着我离开。

 

维罗妮卡请假了。哈利一边指挥着抹布把料理台擦干净，一遍注意着有没有人进到狮心国来。他有些担心维罗妮卡，她的情况似乎不太好，不然也不会在怀孕不超过四个月就请假在家里住一段时间调养身子。他前几天晚上打了电话询问维罗妮卡最近的情况，从她欢快的语气中哈利能猜到她的身子应该没什么问题了，而且正如哈利猜测的一样，维罗妮卡表示过几天就能回来上班了。

但是，三天了，维罗妮卡还是没有回来。哈利叹了一口气，但愿她一切平安吧，希望她的孩子别太折腾他的母亲。

晚上。

照例，德拉科在楼下止住脚步，对着哈利的背影说了声晚安，把再次被拒绝的小饼干放回自己的口袋里。

“咳，那个，给我。”哈利半侧过身子，低着头有些不好意思。

“什么？你要什么？”德拉科上前半步，站在哈利身侧。

“饼干。”哈利指了指德拉科鼓鼓囊囊的口袋，“我刚好有点饿又不想做饭.....”

“当然当然！这么晚还是早点休息吧。”德拉科一脸兴奋地掏出小盒子塞到哈利的手里，“那，晚安了？我们明天见？”

“晚安.....明晚....见。”哈利拿着饼干脚底生风一路窜上了楼。

 

没有灯光。德拉科皱着眉在楼底下等了好一会，哈利怎么了？平常这个时候应该到家并且开灯了啊，今天......

一道绿光划破黑暗。

楼下站的德拉科消失不见了，他匆忙奔向哈利的公寓。

 

哈利的公寓门开着，门口散落着他做的小饼干，房间里没有一丝声音也没有一丝亮光。德拉科紧张地咽了咽口水，他召唤出守护神给赫敏带去口信——希望是我多心了，他这样安慰着自己。

轻手轻脚地进屋，德拉科避开了地上散落着的饼干，避开了转角放着的花瓶，但是没避开哈利客厅里一踩就咯吱作响的地板。

“看看这是谁。”来人缴了他的魔杖，在黑暗之中他看不清他们是谁，只知道有人过来按住了自己的肩膀，绑起了自己的双手，耳边响起微弱的声音，像是哈利被捂着嘴发出的哼声，“德拉科·马尔福，波特的情人。”

“一起带走吧，叛徒可不能轻饶。”他在失去意识前听见了最后一句话。

 

德拉科再次睁开眼睛的时候，他被关在一个地牢里，四周是冰凉的石壁，栏杆虽然生锈但是依旧阻拦了他的逃跑。

“当初你杀了主人的时候有没有想到有这么一天？”隔壁的地牢传来食死徒的声音，德拉科隐约分辨出这就是带他们过来的那个食死徒，也是当初在公园里埋伏他们的那个高个食死徒。

“好了，埃尔森，给我们的波特留点力气，他要熬的可不止这一晚。”一个女人的声音，如果德拉科没有猜错的话，这个应该就是那个仿佛他贝拉姨妈一样的疯女人，拿着魔杖戳他脸的那个。

“你说的对，拉巴特，我们是该让他休息一下。”铁链敲击在墙壁上的声音传来，“走吧，我们去看看那位小少爷醒了没有。”

踢踢踏踏的脚步声传来，德拉科抬头便看见一群乌泱泱的食死徒站在自己身前，他们看着自己，眼神中满是不屑和鄙视。

“来吧，小少爷，看看你心爱的哈利·波特现在是个什么样子。”埃尔森拽起德拉科，一旁的拉巴特指挥着几个年轻的食死徒给德拉科戴上镣铐。

他们粗鲁地拽着德拉科来到旁边的地牢，和他原先那间一样，三面是冰冷的石墙，一面是栏杆。而他的哈利此刻正被粗大的铁锁链吊在墙上，四根链条缠绕着他的四肢，还有一根连着他脖子上的铁环，将他向后拉扯，确保他无法离开地牢的一角。

“哈利！哈利！”德拉科一见到他便心急地扑了过去，他的脖颈一疼，铁链拉着他重新回到食死徒的掌控之下。他忍不住翻了个白眼，用力的拉扯让他一度缺氧，眼前一黑，他跪在了地上。

哈利并不好受，现在的他已经晕了过去。他的身上几乎没有完整的皮肤，深深浅浅的，都是红色，紫红色的鞭痕；不仅如此，他的背上，腿上还有许多的刀伤，鲜血顺着大腿缓缓流下，滴嗒滴嗒地落在石板砖上。德拉科不敢想象在他失去意识的那几个小时里，他们都对哈利做了什么。

 

时间回到哈利上楼的时候。他站在门口小心翼翼地收好盒子拿出钥匙打开门，他刚踏入家门一步就被拉了进去，一个缴械咒收走了他的魔杖，那人按着他的肩膀，捆住他的双手用布条捂住他的嘴巴，他被推到了地上，下巴重重地磕在地上，一只脚踏上他的后背阻止了他要起来的动作。

“马尔福冲上来了。”一道声音响起，有人从窗边回来，“要一起带走吗？”

“当然。”

 

哈利睁开了眼，发现自己已经被带到了一个地牢里。埃尔森见哈利醒了，过来踩了踩哈利的后背，痛得他闷哼一声。不过和接下来他受的伤比起来，这根本算不了什么。一旁的拉巴特走过来，用她尖尖的高跟鞋头踢了踢哈利的脸，而埃尔森则是用脚将哈利翻了个身，让他侧躺在地上，接着就是狠狠地一脚踹向他的小腹。

“Well，怎么样，波特？托你的福，我们这一年里都在四处流窜，被迫生活在肮脏，卑贱的麻瓜之中。你们检测着我们所有人魔杖，我们甚至用不了幻影移形。主人在上！你知道挤在那些臭哄哄的麻瓜之间，坐他们落后的交通工具有多让人恶心吗？”埃尔森踩着哈利的左肩膀将他压在地上，将手中一瓶劣质的酒一饮而尽。“我记不清了，有多少次，有多少次我想要拔出魔杖杀光旁边那些和我套近乎，对我们投来奇怪目光的贱种！可是我不能！我不能，波特！我是大人最忠心的部下，我必须完成大人未了的心愿。所以我们只能等待，忍受。我们学着那些麻瓜愚蠢的样子过着他们的生活，学着他们那样去做一些所谓的社交活动，交些朋友，学些技能，以免我们融入不了他们走在前沿，充斥着科技的生活！那真是太恶心，每每想起这些，我都忍不住想要呕吐，想要听听他们被钻心剜骨时候的尖叫声。”

“不过，幸好，”拉巴特走过来搭上埃尔森的肩膀，“我们回来了，重新回到了属于我们的世界！我们有机会去完成主人的心愿，去杀了你，去统治整个世界，将麻瓜和泥巴种狠狠踩在脚底下！哦，不对，怎么能脏了我们的鞋子呢！他们就应该被处决！”

“不要和他废话那么多了，反正他也快死了，不是吗？”埃尔森拉开拉巴特的手，“让他在死之前看看我们在麻瓜们身上都学到了些什么？”

“当然当然，他也该知道和小马尔福的事情是怎么被我们知道的，不是吗？哦，救世主值得一道开胃菜呢！”拉巴特挥了挥手，身后有两个年轻的食死徒——安迪和达安思——指挥着魔杖，远处飘来了一个年轻的女人。

为了防止折磨报复哈利的计划被打断，他们在这一年里研究了如何阻隔魔法部的魔法监测，并且成功地找到了一个废弃工厂作为他们的基地。在这个基地里，他们使用任何魔法都将无法被魔法部监测出来，除非他们被抓住。

“看看这是谁？你还认识吗，波特？”拉巴特尖厉的笑声响起，“主人在上，我以为在战争结束之后，不会再有人因为你而受伤了呢。看来事与愿违，是吗？又一个，又一个，低贱的，肮脏的，下流的麻瓜因为你，因为你哈利•波特而受伤。啊，我可不知道你的心里是怎么想的，毕竟我只是一个万恶的食死徒而不是你这样受人敬仰的救世主。但是我不得不承认，波特，”拉巴特突然凑近了哈利，“在麻瓜世界呆了那么久之后，我的确很怀念能肆意对他们使用钻心剜骨，魂魄出窍和阿瓦达索命的日子。”

维罗妮卡缓缓地飘了过来，她的蓝色双眼无神地睁着，手垂了下来，手指离地面不过几公分的距离，她微微张了张嘴，看着哈利但是什么话也没有说出来。

“啊，真抱歉，”拉巴特毫无歉意地笑了笑，“这个女人的叫声太难听，为了我们救世主的耳朵着想，我就割了她的舌头。”她示意安迪和达安思把维罗妮卡放了下来，“唔，我们总得好好招待救世主不是？所以啊，我们就抓了这个女人了解了一下波特先生最近的生活状况。”她对着维罗妮卡用了一个摄神取念，将维罗妮卡的回忆拽了出来呈现在众人面前。他和德拉科之间的那点关系展露无遗。

“难怪你能胜利，是不是？”埃尔森过来踢开了维罗妮卡，“原来是爬上了食死徒的床？哦，不对，前食死徒，从马尔福一家离开战场的时候开始他们就已经背叛了主人，背叛了我们。”他对着哈利的小腿踩下去，地牢里响起了哈利的痛呼声。也许骨折了，他咬着嘴唇想。

哈利勉强抬着头看着维罗妮卡，后者现在动弹不得，浑身上下都是血迹；她金色的长发凌乱地散在地上，被安迪揪着，不断地握着她的头撞到墙上；额头受伤了，血流下来，染红了她白色的宽松连衣裙。

他看见维罗妮卡的眼睛中蓄满了泪水，她无助地捂着自己的小腹，可是很快达安思就扒开了她的手，他皱着眉看着维罗妮卡的小腹，转头询问拉巴特和埃尔森的意见。

“这个麻瓜女人的孩子什么时候可以弄掉？多出生一个麻瓜有什么好处？”达安思跃跃欲试地挥着魔杖，对着维罗妮卡的肚子虎视眈眈。

“哦，别乱动，达安思。我们需要给救世主先生一点开胃菜你忘了吗？”拉巴特转过身子指挥着维罗妮卡飘到哈利面前，“看来有一个小生命要因为救世主消失了呢！”

埃尔森闻言扭了扭脖子，一拳打在了维罗妮卡的小腹上，安迪和达安思还有其余几个食死徒也不甘落后地朝着维罗妮卡的小腹出拳。

“住手！停下！她是无辜的！”哈利挣扎着爬起来，被拉巴特按着肩膀坐回地上，“嘘，不要打断表演，有点礼貌，波特先生。”她指挥着四根铁链缠上哈利的四肢，又给他的脖子上戴上铁环，用一根更为粗大的铁链扣住拴在墙上，“我们准备得很充分，救世主大人，”拉巴特笑着拍了拍他的脸，“会让你从内到外，从心到身，都被绝望淹没，你可要配合我们啊，不然怎么对得起我们这么多时间的准备呢？”

维罗妮卡的裙子下摆颜色逐渐加深，地上多了一滩红褐色的液体，哈利无助地看着眼前的一切暴行：他什么也做不了，他不能阻止他们对维罗妮卡的殴打，不能阻止他们对维罗妮卡的摄神取念，不能阻止他们让维罗妮卡失去她的孩子。就像在之前中一样，他不能阻止邓布利多的死亡，他不能阻止卢平夫妇的死亡，不能阻止弗雷德的离开，不能阻止斯内普的离开，同样也不能阻止他的朋友同学们的受伤和死亡。他什么都做不了。不管是从前还是现在。

“好了，玩够了吗？差不多就结束吧。”拉巴特不耐烦地看了那几个男人一眼，他们此时正商量着如何一刀毙命——哦，麻瓜世界学来的新技能之一。

拉巴特拿过到，一刀插进维罗妮卡的胸，由上至下划了一刀，用她的裙摆擦干净刀刃上的血迹。

“你知道我们在不能使用魔法的日子里，是怎么处理掉那些冒犯我们的麻瓜的吗？”埃尔森残忍地笑着，“在麻瓜世界的那些日子，让我发现了许多比不可饶恕咒还要让人兴奋的惩罚措施，不用魔法，不用魔杖。不得不承认，波特，麻瓜们有时候还是有些用处的。”

“你看起来听不懂我们在说什么，没关系，你会知道的。”埃尔森接过了拉巴特递过来的皮鞭，他们相视一笑，“表演才刚刚开始，请尽情享受，哈利·波特先生。”


	24. Chapter 24

啪。

空荡的地牢里回荡着皮鞭划破空气的声音，鞭子落在哈利的胸膛上，从左肩膀劈下，狠狠地抽到右侧腰腹，打掉了一颗扣子。哈利紧紧咬住自己的嘴唇，不让自己在食死徒面前示弱。这一路走来，他承受过的伤痛远不止如此，但是他也很清楚，这一鞭子仅仅是开始，在凤凰社到来之前他都会一直身处炼狱。

埃尔森点了点头，他嘲弄地笑着看着哈利，反手一鞭迅速落下，紧接着快速地再抽了几鞭，哈利的衣服被撕开了一个口子。鞭子不停地落在哈利身上，抽开他的衣服，暴露出他结实却仍有些瘦削的身躯；这一次，皮鞭落在了他的皮肤上，在啪啪声响起的同时，他的皮肤上迅速地红肿了起来，在红色鞭痕的最中央隐隐泛出了紫色；他闭上眼睛，牙齿咬住口腔内壁的软肉，把每一声可能溢出的示弱痛呼堵在嘴里；新的一鞭子落下，划过了哈利的脖子，从他的左耳到锁骨出现了充血，红肿的鞭痕旁还有星星点点的血点；在鞭子落下的时候，哈利把头扭向一侧，他的眼睛歪斜着，挂在耳朵上，他看不清眼前的景象，只能看见不断向他移来的棕褐色皮鞭，听见它抽打在自己身上的清脆的响声。

啪。拉巴特接过皮鞭，打掉了哈利的眼镜，和埃尔森不一样，拉巴特的每一鞭子都喜欢落在哈利露出的皮肤上，尤其是有鞭痕的地方。她甩着鞭子，细长的鞭子在空中飞来甩去，拉巴特把它玩成了一朵花。哈利不得不闭着眼睛努力躲开乱飞的鞭尾，它有时落在他的脸上，手上，有一次还擦着他的眼角划破了他的脸颊。这一次他没有忍住，喊了一声。

听见哈利叫喊的拉巴特格外兴奋，她瞪大了眼睛看着哈利，伸出手指指着哈利，长长的指甲刮到了哈利身上的鞭痕。

“我还以为救世主先生不会喊疼呢！原来，你也是有感觉的吗？”她用指甲按在哈利泛着紫色的鞭痕上，看着哈利因为痛苦皱起的眉，缩起的五官，拍手叫好。“有意思！埃尔森，你看到了吗？波特可比那些麻瓜好玩多了！”

她后退了几步，歪着头思索了一阵，接着将手里的鞭子复制成双，递给了埃尔森。

“来吧，我们来比赛，看看谁能让波特叫得最惨，赢的那个可以决定明天怎么惩罚他。”

两根鞭子不代表痛苦的翻倍。交替落下的鞭子没有给哈利任何的喘息时间，而更为密集的鞭痕也增加了哈利的痛苦，从一开始的一言不发，到现在因为疼痛而不停喘气颤抖，不断发出闷哼声，哈利比自己原先想象的要脆弱不少。

他现在身上已经没有完整的衣服了，破碎的布料挂在他的身上，身上——尤其是胸前——几乎是一丝不挂，上面密密麻麻都是紫红色的鞭痕，有些地方还被划破，渗出了血点。他的额头上都是冷汗，湿了他的额发，被四根铁链困住的四肢开始颤抖，胸前因为疼痛似乎没了知觉。

站在地上的双腿开始发麻，他的大腿和脚背也有不少的鞭痕，尤其是脚背，常常被收尾的鞭子打到，本来就是相对脆弱的地方，而快速移动的鞭子对他来说无异于一把锋利的匕首。勉强地抬头看向背对着自己的两人，他们不知道此时正在干些什么，但是绝对不会是什么好事，因为哈利听到了隐隐传来的“哎呀，这可是个好主意”。

他动了动手指，十根手指上有三根被鞭子打到，原本还算纤细的手指现在肿了起来。鞭子打在指节上的感觉可不好受，尖刀一般的鞭尾划过薄薄的指节皮肤，疼痛从表层直达深处，他现在几乎无法感觉到那几根手指的存在，只有当肿胀的手指擦过旁边几根尚未被伤及的手指的时候哈利才能通过那几根红肿的手指上的高温感受到它们的存在。

拉巴特和埃尔森把鞭子递给了旁边等待的食死徒们，哈利就像是他们释放压力的一个道具似的，他的痛呼就是他们的分数，谁抽打得哈利叫得最大声最惨烈，谁就是赢家。

哈利的身上添了不少的鞭痕，新的叠在旧的伤痕上，旧的伤痕被重新抽开，一颗颗的血珠冒了出来。

“好了，停下，孩子们。”拉巴特和埃尔森带着一只水桶回来，“试试这个。”

她拿着鞭子往桶里放了放，提起来的时候鞭子已经变成了湿漉漉的一根，上面还带着几颗白色的小颗粒。拉巴特甩了甩鞭子，上下打量着哈利，在挑选从那里下手才好。

很快，一鞭子就落在了哈利露出的手臂上，比以往的任何一鞭都要疼痛，他瞪大了眼睛看向手臂，在伤口上有一层液体，伤口处传来脱水带来的疼痛——桶里装了盐水，带着盐水的鞭子抽打在哈利身上。

每个人对疼痛的承受都有极限，哈利也不会例外，在不知道被疼痛折磨多久之后，哈利头一歪，眼前一黑失去了意识。

 

在疼痛中失去意识又在疼痛中清醒过来。

等他再次睁开眼的时候，眼前带着微笑拿着匕首在他身上划开皮肤让鲜血流下的是埃尔森。他咬着下嘴唇，十分得意地看着因为疼痛而醒来的哈利，“你可别以为昏过去就能逃脱惩罚，波特。”他揪着哈利的头发把他的脑袋按在后面冰凉的石壁上，“你放心好了，我们会不断治愈你，再不断惩罚你，让你疼痛绝望地活着就是对你最大的惩罚。”他凑近哈利，在他耳边低声地说，手中的匕首悄无声息地在大腿上新增了一道伤口。

“啊！”哈利大喊一声接着咬住了埃尔森的耳朵，死命不松口。埃尔森手里拿着匕首在哈利身上毫无章法地乱划，身后的拉巴特拔出魔杖救下了埃尔森。

“你这！该死的！混蛋！”埃尔森揉着自己流血的耳朵，扔下手里的匕首，扭了扭脖子，一拳打在了哈利脸上，他手上戴着的戒指刮蹭过哈利脸上的伤疤，疼得他抽搐了一下。“你竟敢咬我？嗯？谁给你的胆子？你还没有认清现在的情形吗，波特？我们，我们这群食死徒掌握你的生死！你最好乖乖地冲着我们摇尾乞怜，哀求我们大发慈悲给你一个痛快，在我们结束对你的折磨后能赏你一个阿瓦达！这将是你能奢求的最好的奖励！”他掐着哈利的脖子，将他摔到身后的墙上，骨头皮肤和石壁碰撞发出的声音回响在地牢里，混合着铁链晃动时的声响。

“你不会得逞的。”哈利吐出嘴里的血，“你们不会得逞的。”

“哦，是吗？我们会怎样？会接受审判？会被摄魂怪亲吻夺取灵魂？”拉巴特走上前来，她的鞋跟敲击在地板上，“可是你别忘了，我们现在随时都能让你死，一个咒语罢了，留你活着不过是为了折磨你报仇罢了，你真的以为我们不敢杀你吗？”她细长的指甲插进哈利的刀伤之中，满意地看着哈利因为她的动作而皱眉大喊，“你大可以寻死觅活来激怒我们给你一个阿瓦达或者直接毙命，who cares？反正能杀了你就是给主人报仇，折磨你不过是利息。但是你可得想好了，波特先生，隔壁，”她指了指右边，“马尔福可还活着呢，没了你，我们还有下一个可以玩的人，更何况还是个叛徒。”

抬头对上拉巴特那对戏谑的眼眸，哈利知道如果自己真的一心求死当然可以激怒他们然后让自己解脱——如果凤凰社没有找到他们的话——但是德拉科呢？哈利不认为德拉科能够承受比自己还要巨大的痛苦，不管是生理上还是心理上，他都没有信心德拉科会扛过去。

如果这是唯一能保护他的方法，他不介意。

“我不会求饶的，你们做梦。早晚有一天，我会把你们送到摄魂怪面前。”会带着德拉科离开这里。

 

“当初你杀了主人的时候有没有想到有这么一天？”埃尔森一刀扎上哈利的大腿，把他撞到墙壁上，疼痛让哈利再一次失去意识。第几次？没有人记得。就像是普罗米修斯日复一日地承受老鹰啄食肝脏一样，哈利在疼痛中昏厥又在疼痛中清醒，循环往复。

 

德拉科跪在地牢前的石板砖上，他握着栏杆，无助地看着安迪和达安思在拉巴特的示意下解开束缚着哈利的铁链，像是一个突然被解开丝线的木偶，哈利噼里啪啦地摔在了地上。

“弄醒他。”埃尔森站在德拉科身后向安迪他们发号施令。

水桶里剩下的盐水被充分利用，在一阵抽搐中哈利睁开了眼睛。高浓度的盐水浇在伤口上使得伤口周围的细胞迅速脱水——尽管这阻止了伤口发炎恶化，但是疼痛是要胜过这个看起来不错的效果的——带来的除了剧烈疼痛还是疼痛。

“哈利！”德拉科拉着栏杆拼命想要进到地牢，但是身后的埃尔森紧紧地拉住了他，颈上传来的疼痛和逐渐加重的窒息感告诉德拉科，如果他再不停止往前他就要交待在这里了。

“让他过来，埃尔森，不要那么无情。”拉巴特踢了踢哈利，“我们可不是什么魔鬼。”

被松开了限制的德拉科跑到了哈利面前，伸出手想要抱起哈利但却无从下手，他看着哈利身上的鞭痕和刀伤，脸上还在流血的伤口，肿起的手指，微微发颤的腿，一滴滴的眼泪不自觉地流了出来，在要落下的时候及时被擦去以免落到哈利身上。

“哎呀，见到自己的情人就哭了可还行？”拉巴特用还带着哈利鲜血的匕首拍了拍德拉科的脸颊，“是心疼了吗？看到他变成这样？可是这只是开始啊，那你以后的日子要怎么办呢？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”拉巴特推开德拉科一脚踩在了哈利的手臂上，“要不你向我求饶？如果我开心了，说不定就放过波特了？怎么样？你愿意过来亲吻我的鞋面并且求饶吗？”

哈利躺在地上，此时他的眼镜早就变成了一块块的玻璃碎片，他看不清眼前的景象，他只能模糊地看见一抹金色，缓缓向拉巴特移动过去。他无力地伸出手拽住德拉科衣服的一角对着他虚弱地摇摇头：“.....别.....不可能的......”

但是那一抹金色在片刻挣扎之后还是沉了下去，凑近了拉巴特的皮鞋。

“放过他....求....求您了......”

哈利闭上了眼睛，鼻子一酸，几颗泪珠就掉了下来：他从来没有这么卑微，可他这么卑微却是为了自己，哈利·波特！

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！没想到我竟然也有被马尔福少爷亲吻鞋面的一天？”拉巴特放声大笑，周围的食死徒们也跟着笑了起来，“但是，我还是不会放过波特，怎么，在您心里我难道是一个信守承诺的人吗？”她朝着哈利的肩膀上踢了一脚，德拉科见状赶紧上去抱住哈利，为他挡下了拉巴特紧随其后挥下来的一刀。

锋利的匕首从德拉科背上划过，他的外套上衣统统被划开，背上也留下了一道不浅的伤痕。不再满足于匕首带给他们的快感，他们拿起了魔杖，一个个刀砍咒飞向了德拉科，他背上的皮肤几乎和他胸前的一样，伤口纵横交错。他紧紧地抱着哈利，按着他的头埋在自己怀里，让他躲开每一个咒语。

哈利被德拉科抱在怀里，他看不见德拉科后背的伤口，但是他能听见身后食死徒们接连不断发射出的咒语，有些德拉科躲开了，但是大部分都没有。他闻到德拉科身上浓浓的血腥味，感受到他因为疼痛而发抖的身子，感受到他小心翼翼环着自己的手，感受到这个被巴克比克划伤了手臂都要大哭小叫但是现在为了他却背上了一后背伤口的人对他的爱。

我们在一起吧，德拉科，哈利的眼睛被泪水模糊看不清东西，他的嗓子被悲伤淹没发不出声音，我们在一起吧，如果，我们还能出去的话。他在心里默默说着。


	25. Chapter 25

“醒醒，”埃尔森把喝剩下的半瓶酒倒在德拉科和哈利的身上，还没有完全愈合的伤口再一次遭受到撕裂的疼痛，“我们继续，小杂种们。”

拉巴特跟在埃尔森身后，愉快地哼着歌，手里挥着小皮鞭，像是打量牲口一般看着他们俩。

“今天做什么呢？”她踢了踢哈利受伤的手臂，一脚踩在了德拉科的背上。哈利躺在地上，他的身上趴着德拉科，此刻他们两人身上的血迹都已经干了，结成一块块的，大部分伤口上也覆上了一层粉色的薄薄的痂。好吧，感谢那些食死徒的治愈咒，让他们起码不会伤口感染。

“啊哈，”拉巴特拍了拍手，她兴奋地看着埃尔森，“你们自己动手吧，毕竟这样才有趣是不是？把匕首拿过来，埃尔森。”

“你想做什么？我可不觉得他们会乖乖听话，这两个贱骨头还挺有脾气。”他把一柄匕首递给拉巴特，踢了踢瘫在地上的两人。

“well well well，当然不会自愿啦，毕竟他们深深地爱着对方不是吗？嗯？小叛徒？你说对吗？”拉巴特拿匕首拍了拍德拉科的脸颊，“但是你现在可没有办法，你得听我的。”她把匕首放在地上，拉着埃尔森后退了几步，掏出了魔杖，在身后一众食死徒好奇的目光里念出了“魂魄出窍”。

德拉科行动迟缓地站起来，犹豫地握住了匕首。他定定地看着哈利，脑海里的声音告诉他这是他需要完成的，他需要在这个男人身上划上几刀，看着他的鲜血流出来。德拉科举起了匕首，他的右手微微颤抖——或许是因为受伤或许是因为还有一丝理智尚存——哈利惨白的脸倒映在刀面上，他小声地叫着德拉科的名字。

德拉科蹲下身子，他清楚地知道面前的人是哈利，是他不愿意伤害的人，但是他的手无法听从他的内心，缓缓落了下去，在哈利的手臂上划出了一长道的伤口，划破了他刚愈合的伤口。躺在地上的黑发青年咬着嘴唇抽搐了一下，他倒吸着冷气捂住自己的伤口。

“德拉科，别让他们控制你........别这样....你能抵抗的....”

“别白费力气了，波特。”拉巴特见德拉科动作迟缓了些，重新施了一个夺魂咒控制住他，“把匕首刺进他的小腹，马尔福，用点劲儿！”

被两个夺魂咒控制着德拉科失去了对身体的掌控权，他握着匕首插进了哈利的小腹，接着拔出匕首准备执行拉巴特的下一条指令：切下哈利的一根手指。

不要这样做，德拉科，你知道的，那是哈利，是你的爱人，你不可以这样对他，快点清醒过来吧。他的脑海里出现了和拉巴特对抗的声音，冷酷的女声命令他切下眼前男人的手指，但是自己的声音告诉他要抵抗这一切，因为他正在伤害哈利。

“不.....停下....闭嘴！”德拉科扔下匕首捂住自己的脑袋蹲在地上大喊大叫。拉巴特嘲讽地看着德拉科，不以为意地继续丢出夺魂咒。

但是他躲开了，德拉科避开了朝他飞来的咒语，捡起匕首在拉巴特的腿上拉开一个口子，鲜血染在她的黑裙子上。

“你怎么敢！你竟敢！贱种！”拉巴特后退了一步躲过了德拉科接下来的挥刀，她拿着魔杖疯狂地朝着德拉科丢刀砍咒和钻心剜骨，埃尔森和其他的食死徒们也加入了这场围殴，他们熟练地发射着恶咒，德拉科中了不少，身上大大小小的伤口不计其数，哈利为他挡下了几个钻心剜骨，现在正缩成一团躺在地上。

“很好，马尔福，”埃尔森笑了起来，他走到拉巴特的身前，一拳打在德拉科的脸上，“就是这样，就是这样反抗才有意思。那我们好好玩玩？”

德拉科手中的匕首早就在之前的围殴中掉落了，安迪将它捡了起来，在得到埃尔森和拉巴特的同意后连续丢了好几个夺魂咒在哈利身上。

“来吧，救世主先生，把你的情人当作沙包吧。”

 

哈利拿起匕首，踉踉跄跄地走到德拉科身前，正在对德拉科拳打脚踢的埃尔森让出了个空位，抱着双臂靠在墙上看好戏。

他拿着匕首朝着德拉科的大腿上刺去，一刀接着一刀，身后的食死徒还特意给德拉科丢了几个治愈咒防止他提前失血而亡。在安迪的指令下，哈利在德拉科的肚子上踹了几脚，和埃尔森他们一起将德拉科围在角落用最原始的方式发泄愤恨。

德拉科现在很不好受，倒不是说他对哈利刺了他几刀有什么怨言——他刚刚也这么干过不是吗？而且哈利又不是自愿的——只是他现在浑身上下难受得厉害，他靠在冰凉湿滑的石壁上，身前的食死徒和被控制着的哈利朝他拳打脚踢，他的小腹和胸口上都是紫红的拳印和渗着血的伤口；大腿上的伤口还黏糊糊，血糊在他的腿上，滴落在地上，血腥味在这个墙角里弥漫开来；他的嘴角也是青紫的，脸上还留着昨天被打之后的痕迹，他的金发软软地趴在脸上，混着汗水眼泪和血；哈利揪着他的头发拎着他的头就往身后的墙壁撞，他眼前一黑，什么都看不清，只听见食死徒们响亮的嘲笑声。

“看看看，救世主先生揍起人来还是很有一套的嘛！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，也不知道那个版叛徒是什么心情，啊？被自己的小情人这么打，哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

德拉科眼前眩晕一片，他凭着感觉摸上哈利的手腕，就像当初哈利唤醒他一样，一遍遍地叫着他的名字，希望哈利能从控制中逃离。

抬起的手顿住了，僵在半空中，哈利的眼睛逐渐睁大，他不敢相信自己竟然真的对德拉科下了手。匕首落在地上的同时，他的后背被踹了一脚，两个人摔在一起，等着他们的依旧是皮肉之苦。

 

过了很久，久到埃尔森他们发现没有地方可以下手了，德拉科和哈利仿佛两条死狗一样躺在地上才勉强放过他们。埃尔森扭了扭他的拳头和脖子，拿着魔杖来了个清水如泉，把昏迷的两人浇醒，他走到哈利身边蹲了下来。

“救世主？嗯？杀了主人保护了世界？”钻心剜骨被不要钱似的丢过来，埃尔森抓着哈利的衣服后领，“你以为自己很了不起吗？嗯？看看你现在的样子，波特！”他把哈利扔在地上，踩在他的脸上，“被我踩在脚下，我们要你死不过是一句咒语罢了！”

“我敢打赌你从没想过自己会有今天是不是？”拉巴特走过来，“你带给了我们最痛苦的经历，波特。这不是打你几顿或者让你缺胳膊少腿死了就能解决的。”

哈利靠在墙上，他的眼睛已经肿了，根本睁不开，只能勉强睁开一条缝，他动了动嘴唇，“就算不是我，也会有人杀了伏地魔，你们难道真的以为他能统治世界吗？”

“一个不懂得爱，只会利用，威胁，用恐怖统治你们的人，真的可以统治世界？他就算拿到了老魔杖又怎么样，他终究不是它的主人；更何况他本来是怎么计划拿老魔杖的你们又不是不知道，一个连勇气都没有的人，哼，他终将一事无成。”哈利吐出一口血水，鄙夷嘲讽地看那群食死徒。

“你闭嘴！你怎么能侮辱主人！他是这个世界上最强大的巫师！”

“是啊，被自己的阿瓦达反弹给弄死了，真是强大。”德拉科吐出被打断的牙齿，“不愧是黑魔王呢。”

“住口住口住口！”拉巴特气急败坏地扇了德拉科一巴掌，“你这个下贱卑鄙的叛徒！背叛了主人勾引了波特，呵，这可真马尔福是不是？牺牲你一个去保住整个马尔福，让波特为你们说话.......我真好奇你付出了什么，小叛徒.....听说波特曾经在圣芒戈住了五个月？可他到底是不是真的在圣芒戈，没有多少人清楚吧？”拉巴特看着德拉科急剧变化的神情，“看来我猜对了，他不在圣芒戈....那他在哪儿呢？我们来看看吧.....摄神取念！”

不得不说有时候女人的直觉很可怕，尽管德拉科和哈利的那五个月被隐藏得很好，但是过度保护的圣芒戈病房，闭门谢客半年多的马尔福庄园还是让拉巴特产生了联想。

德拉科的大脑被迫打开——事发突然，他的大脑封闭没有用上——他的回忆被揪出来放在众人眼前。

他和哈利滚在床上的样子，他抱着双眼失神像个木偶一样的哈利；他吻他的唇，牵着他的手，让哈利在自己的命令下抱着自己，回吻自己；他喂给他一瓶又一瓶的药剂，他把他困在床上；知道他怀孕后，耳朵贴着哈利的肚子，想要听见属于孩子的声音；他抱着哈利，满脸笑容地和他讨论孩子的未来，他们的未来，他们的婚礼，他们的生活......

“有意思.....”拉巴特翻找出了哈利离开之前给他的那个神锋无影，她将这一段单独的记忆塞到了德拉科的脑子里，让它不断地循环回忆，让他躺在床上一遍遍地看着哈利穿着他的校服，拿着魔杖，冷漠地念出咒语，接着不管他的死活转身离开。德拉科看着自己地血浸湿了床单，墨绿色的床单有一大块颜色更深的地方，他试图去拿自己的魔杖，但是胸口伤口上传来的疼痛快要将他淹没，他动不了。

哈利不知道拉巴特做了什么，但是他看见了德拉科此刻无助又绝望的样子，他瞪着眼睛，眼眶湿润，眼角发红，双手抓着自己的衣服哭喊着不要。

“停下！你对他做了什么！”哈利爬到德拉科身边抱着他的头，“快停下！他会崩溃的！会疯的！”德拉科现在完全沉浸在了过去的悲伤回忆里，他的哭喊声越来越绝望，甚至变得有些凄厉。

“你以为你能幸免吗，波特？”

无数的画面闪回，他和德拉科在狮心国的甜蜜，他们的争吵，肢体冲突；和斯图尔特的午餐，维罗尼卡的死，还有，他赤裸着身体爬向德拉科。

拉巴特显然是要折磨他们俩，所以当德拉科从回忆里出来的时候看到的是被控制了的哈利爬向埃尔森，而后者的手扣在腰带上。

“该让这小子好好看看，拉巴特。”说着他解开了腰带。

“哈利！不！回来！”德拉科慌乱地大喊大叫，他已经猜到了哈利接下去会做什么，他要么是和自己一样沉浸在回忆中，做出了当时正在做的事，要么就是被夺魂控制了，而食死徒想要用这样的方式来羞辱他。

“哈利，不要过去，哈利.....啊！”德拉科被钻心剜骨打中，他的手也被拉巴特踩在脚下，“嘘，别吵醒了波特啊。”

“你不能这样对他！这是.....”

“这是怎样？”拉巴特蹲下来，身后的埃尔森已经褪下了裤子，“可你又能怎样呢？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，我想让波特去谁的棒棒糖他就得去舔！你没有办法改变！”拉巴特一脚踢开德拉科，把哈利的头按在埃尔森身下，“看仔细了，马尔福。”

 

“凤凰社来人了！”一个年轻外貌的食死徒跑了进来，有些紧张。此刻，哈利的脸离埃尔森也就一个指甲盖的距离了。

“那几个韦斯莱还有那个泥巴种！还有魔法部的傲罗！”

“先放过他们，我们去找凤凰社他们算账！”埃尔森提起了裤子，抓着魔杖就往外走。

“等等！”拉巴特皱着眉头打量着恢复意识的哈利，“凤凰社一定是做足准备来的，我们这次胜算不会很大.....”

“那怎么办？杀了波特？”

“不，留下他我们还能和他们谈条件......但是我们可以借他们除掉马尔福，也算是为主人报仇了。”拉巴特压低了声音凑到埃尔森耳边。

“你要怎么做？”

“学马尔福的那一套。”拉巴特绑住了哈利，给德拉科丢出了一打的夺魂咒并且掏出了不知道哪里弄来的催情剂。

“上了他，马尔福。”她给德拉科灌下了魔药。

 

 

当外面的两帮人马打得不可开交的时候，哈利也在和德拉科闹得不可开交。当然，不是指肢体上的接触。

德拉科揪着自己的头发蹲在地上，拼命拿头撞墙让自己保持冷静，不去想不远处那对自己有致命吸引力的人。

哈利被束缚在墙角，动都动不了，他努力朝着德拉科伸手想要他停止这种自虐行为。

“别这样，德拉科....不...你过来一些.....”哈利努力地靠近德拉科，但是他却努力地避开哈利。

“不可以...别碰我，哈利....我不能对你做这种事.....我不能.....我不可以.....”德拉科抓着头发哭了起来，他很不好受，体内仿佛有一团火在燃烧，脑子里还回响着拉巴特的命令——上了他，马尔福——他努力地克制着自己。想想吧，德拉科，你要是对哈利做了这种事，他会再一次离开你的！

“不要离开我，哈利，不要走.....我什么都不会对你做，你留下来好不好.....”德拉科此刻神智不清，欲望在勾引他，理智在克制他。他哭得双眼模糊，紧紧地咬着自己的手腕，掐着自己腿上的伤口，用尽一切办法让自己保持清醒。

“你不要这样，德拉科，”哈利不知道自己是什么时候留下眼泪的，当他意识到的时候，他的手背已经被打湿了，“你过来，德拉科。我不离开你.......”

“你不离开我？”德拉科挪了过来，他睁着哭红的双眼不敢置信地看着哈利，“可是我伤害过你....我，我强迫过你，留在我身边，怀上我的孩子....”

“都过去了....”哈利擦了擦德拉科的眼泪，“我不想错过你，德拉科....你是做错了事情，但是那时我们两个都不够坦白的结果...我受够了，我不想像斯图尔特那样错过对的人....我不想失去你......”

“哈利.....”

下一秒，哈利捧住了德拉科的脸，将他扑倒在了地上。

“我允许你，德拉科，这是我自愿的......进来吧。”


	26. Chapter 26

“你醒了？”赫敏看着病床上睡了三天后才睁开眼的哈利，松了一口气，“感觉怎么样？我让治疗师过来给你看看。”她按下了床边的按钮。

“这几天圣芒戈病人太多了，治疗师可能要过一会才能过来，你介意先和我谈谈吗？你知道我在说什么的。”

她端了一杯温水给哈利让他润润嗓子——睡了三天的哈利此刻有一把宛如木乃伊的干涩嗓音。

“他在哪儿？我想先见见他。”哈利小心翼翼地看着赫敏，后者表情不太好，有一种我儿子明明虎口脱险怎么他又自己钻进去了的无奈和气愤，“啊....看来是不行。其实也没什么好说的，就是.....”

哈利挠了挠头：“就是我还爱他，不想错过他。”

“你没忘记....”

“我没有，赫敏，我真的记得一切。只是.....”哈利停顿了一下，皱着眉思索，他拿不准该怎么表达，“那....嗯，从前的事情不是他的本意，他从来没有想要伤害过我。我不否认他用错了方法让我很愤怒，以至于离开了他，断了所有的联系甚至，在后来重逢又分开后我也想过再次一忘皆空。但是我做不到，赫敏。”

“在没有他的这段日子里，我发现自己并没有想象中的快乐，相反，我过得有些痛苦，因为我会想他，会想到他曾经为了我做的一切，我们之间所有美好的回忆。在痛苦的日子里所有的回忆都显得更加...让我心动。有时候我甚至会看着某个角落发呆，然后想到和他的相处而笑起来。我离不开他，赫敏。其实这也许就是个考验，啊，大概是梅林闲着无聊给我和德拉科出的难关吧，”哈利笑了笑，无视了赫敏的一个白眼。

赫敏叹了口气，“我早就该想到你们会像这样.....我应该直接了当给你们一人一个一忘皆空，就不会有这么多的麻烦了。”

“可是他也就不会救我了，你们也不会收到他的守护神讯息了，不是吗？”哈利轻快地耸了耸肩，赫敏看起来并不反对他们，这让他放心了不少，“一切都是安排好的，无法改变。”

“这倒是.....但是你确定马尔福以后不会再对你做任何过分的事情吗？他的前科还是不让我放心。”

哈利点了点头，“他不会的。因为他......你应该知道那群食死徒给我们都下过很多的夺魂咒，让我们互相伤害什么的，其实最后他们不止给德拉科下了夺魂咒还给他灌下了催情剂，然后把我绑在墙角限制我的行动，给德拉科下了.....命令。”

赫敏瞪大了眼睛，她指着哈利“那个...那个.....是那个？..”了好久也没说清楚哪个是哪个。

“嗯，就是你想的那个。”哈利淡定地点了点头，“你们正在和食死徒搏斗，而我.....在劝德拉科。你知道吗，赫敏，他为了不再一次地伤害我，不停地让自己保持清醒。但是夺魂咒和魔药哪里是那么容易抵抗的，他一直是个怕疼的人，”哈利换了个姿势，舒服地靠在靠枕上，“巴克比克一爪子就能让他哭得好像要死了似的。但是这两天里，他帮我挡下了多少的钻心剜骨，刀砍咒，护着我让我少挨了多少拳打脚踢我已经记不得了。他在最后为了保持清醒，不停地撞墙，抠着自己的伤口，用全身的疼痛阻止自己来伤害我。我不明白，赫敏，我不明白不和他在一起的理由。德拉科·马尔福他爱我，为了我抵抗夺魂咒和魔药，为了我可以牺牲自己。他用生命证明他的爱，我没有理由不相信，没有理由不爱他，更何况，我从来都没忘记过他。”

“甚至我都同意了他也不肯.....进来。”哈利深吸了一口气，和好友聊这个还是有点尴尬，“但是不能憋着啊，对身体不好，所以.....那的确不是一场自愿的.....嗯那啥，是我强迫德拉科的。我好不容易坐进去了，他还拼命把我往外推，我只能紧紧扣着他的头，抓着他的.....”

“停停停！！我不需要知道细节！哈利·波特！”赫敏捂住了耳朵。哈利的话让她想起了前几天见到他们俩的时候，那个场景她可能会毕生难忘。

哈利抱着马尔福，后者金色的脑袋靠在他的肩上，满是伤痕的脸上还能看见一片片的水渍——眼泪，哈利是这么说的——而哈利身上也没什么完整的布料，除了一片片的鞭痕和刀伤之外——赫敏拿罗恩一年份的鸡腿发誓——她还看到了一片草莓和哈利潮红的脸。地牢里飘着一股欢爱后的味道，哈利向她打招呼时气都没喘匀。

“好久不见.....赫敏....德拉科伤得很重，你能带他去趟圣芒戈吗？”

 

“所以你想怎么样？和他重新开始？然后结婚？”门外传来了脚步声，想来是治疗师赶到了。

“不，我想直接和他结婚，越快越好。”

 

经过一番检查，治疗师确认了哈利的身体状况可以让他走到隔壁去看看他的德拉科。

“就在隔壁，我就不过去了。”赫敏指了指右手边。

“我知道你们对德拉科还是有些意见，不想见到他，但是答应我，婚礼当天一定要来，好吗？哪怕那是个彻彻底底马尔福风格的婚礼。”哈利点了点头，下了床走到门边。

“哈利，”赫敏喊住了他，哈利回头看着自己的好友，“你会幸福的。”

哈利扶着门框笑了起来，“我以前从来没有这么确信过，直到现在。”

 

德拉科伤得比哈利要严重一点，他还没醒来。单人病房里只有德拉科一个人，马尔福夫妇还在赶来的路上，治疗师们也没有过多关心他，没有人守在他的床边等待他醒来。

哈利悄悄走过去，踮着脚，生怕吵醒了德拉科。他先是坐在椅子上守了他一下午，到晚上的时候实在撑不住了——怎么说他也是个虚弱的病号呢！——脱了鞋就钻进了德拉科的被子里，抱住了他。为了睡得更舒服些还把床变大了些。

“德拉科，这样你醒来第一眼看到的就是我啦！”他挪了挪，睡在了德拉科的怀里，睡前还悄悄地亲了亲德拉科的眼睛，“明天一定要醒来看到我哦。”

 

严格来说，过了十二点就是明天。德拉科在房间的挂钟敲了一下的时候醒来过来，他瞪着眼望着黑漆漆的屋子，感受着身下软和的床垫，长舒了一口气：终于结束了。

等等！哈利还好吗？德拉科在被解救出来前意识一度模糊，没法清楚地记得发生的事情，他的记忆断在了他被灌下魔药被控制后。他最后记得的事情是自己抠着腿上的伤口用疼痛阻止自己伤害哈利。

 

“嗯.....别.....德拉科.....你别这样.....”耳边响起了哈利细细的喘息声。他很熟悉这个声音，具体一点，这个语调。

他在床上听过，沙发上听过，厨房听过，甚至在回家路上的小树林里也听过。哈利搂着他的脖子靠在他的怀里，嘴唇蹭在他的脸上；他抱着哈利，两个人有节奏地一起晃动。

不要这样对我！为什么要这样对我！德拉科捂住了眼睛，他可以想象在地牢里发生了什么。他一定又强迫了哈利——毕竟他被铁链拴着能跑到哪里去呢？

好不容易缓和的关系再一次因为自己降到了冰点，如果哈利要把自己关进阿兹卡班或者接受摄魂怪的亲吻，他一点也不会觉得奇怪。

他起身抱着自己的膝盖，双眼无神地看着房间里的黑暗。

房间里亮了起来，有人从身后碰了碰他的额头。

“你醒了？感觉怎么样？要不要让治疗师过来看一下？伤口还疼吗？有发烧吗？有不舒服的地方要告诉我啊。”

他缓缓转身，在一片暖黄色的灯光中看见了还带着困意的哈利，他像是什么都没发生一样看着自己。

“怎么不说话？嗓子不舒服吗？”哈利看着沉默的德拉科有些不安，他转身去拿床头放着的水杯。还没等他碰到杯子，德拉科就一把抱住了他。

“让我抱一会，就一会。之后随你要怎么样，阿兹卡班的终身监禁或者摄魂怪的亲吻，都可以。”

嗯？关阿兹卡班和摄魂怪什么事？哈利不明所以，但要抱就抱呗，他也没拦着。

过了一分钟，德拉科没松手。

又过了几分钟，德拉科还是没松手。

又过了几分钟，德拉科依旧没松手，而哈利腿麻了。

“松手。”他拍了拍腰上缠得紧紧的手，等它们放开自己后，拿了杯水给德拉科，“喝点吧，你嗓子都哑了。”

德拉科定定地看着杯子，猜测里面有什么，是有毒的无色药剂还是什么自己不了解的麻瓜毒药？他犹豫地看了看杯子又看了看哈利，想要从两者之间看出些什么来。

哈利也察觉到了德拉科的异样，他拍了拍身前金发病号的脑袋，小声地嘀咕是不是夺魂咒把他变傻了。

“你怎么了？不喝吗？......干嘛那么看着我，难道你觉得我会给你下毒吗？”看到德拉科移开目光哈利明白了：夺魂咒控制着德拉科，那时候的他并不知道自己做了什么，相对应地，他也不知道哈利做了什么，误会了自己再一次地强迫了哈利。

喝了一口杯里的水，他在德拉科惊诧的眼神中吻住了他，把水渡到他口中。

“没有毒，还有，地牢里的事情不是你想的那样，”他捏了捏德拉科的腿，把杯子塞到他手里，“你在乱想什么呢！快喝水！”

可是德拉科还是没有动——他的大脑正在全速处理着哈利刚刚的话语以致于没法让自己的肢体移动哪怕一下——过了很久，他张开了仿佛被黏住的嘴唇，“你说什么？不是我想的....我没有，”他的喉结动了动，声音沙哑并且藏着不可思议，“强迫你？那...你说让我别这样...”

他截住了话，困惑地看着哈利，他的回答决定了自己的生死。

“啊，那天在地牢里的确实不是一场自愿的.....咳，毕竟你被控制了嘛，虽然也没有很成功.....”哈利扭过了头，虽然他们都是当事人，但德拉科明显不知道那天发生了什么，要哈利直接说出是他强迫了德拉科怎么听都很羞耻啊！

德拉科低下了头，这么说他还是强迫了哈利。他的脑子迷迷糊糊的，一半是因为身体还有些虚弱，另外一半我猜是绝望内疚。

“......你真的很不配合我，德拉科。”哈利有些委屈地戳了戳德拉科的腿，“我都说了让你别动让你别动，你还一个劲地把我往外推.....你知道我坐进去的时候有多疼吗！”

“什...什么？你坐进去....等等，那是.....什么意思？”他像是黑暗中突然见到光，抓住了哈利的手。

“你一定要我说得那么直接吗！”哈利红着脸扭头，深吸了一口气，拿起一个枕头挡住了德拉科的脸，“是我强迫的你！好了吧！谁让你一直拿头撞墙还挖自己的伤口！我明明都同意了你还自己蹲在地上不肯过来！那我有什么办法！.......扩张可疼了，你还不配合我，还要我自己动.....你居然还要我自己说出这种事！早知道这样我就该让你一个人憋死！”他飞快地丢下枕头，拉起杯子盖过头顶，把自己埋在枕头里。

枕头落在德拉科的怀里，他死机了几秒之后重新启动了，眼睛瞪得又大又圆，嘴巴张得能吞一个拳头。他的系统经过一系列的计算告诉他：在地牢的时候是哈利强迫了他，而他当初不配合的态度和现在什么都不记得的状态让哈利生气了。结论：他要去哄人了。

“嘿，我能进来吗？”他拉起一角的被子。埋在枕头里的人没有说话，德拉科也就不请自进了。“我不是故意的，你知道，我确实不记得发生什么事了。夺魂咒把我的脑子搞得晕晕乎乎的。如果我记得那天晚上.....我在一看到你的时候就扑上去吻你了，哪里还会.....”

他戳了戳哈利露出的脸颊，见他没有反应又戳了戳。

“哈利？”

“哈利...”

“我很开心，”德拉科笑了笑，哈利有簇头发动了动，“我本以为我失败了，毕竟是在夺魂咒和药剂的双重控制下。但是我没想到我居然抵抗住了，虽说没有恢复意识让你吃了不少苦。我对你的爱远比我所以为的还要多得多。刚醒来的时候，我的脑子嗡嗡作响，里面都是你的声音，你让我停下，不要动，不要这样。我以为一切都结束了，哈利。我以为我们可以在逃出地牢之后能有一个新的开始，但是我脑子里的那些生硬让我意识到那是不可能的。我在那短短的一瞬间甚至想好了在阿兹卡班的生活应该怎么过。”他停顿了一下，更靠近了哈利，“但是我没有想到你会主动来帮我......这是代表我们和好了吗？”

“哈利，”这次德拉科直接搂住了他的腰，“我知道你听见啦，不给我一个回应吗？”

“听到了！”哈利憋红了脸，转头看着德拉科，“要什么回应？你以为我原谅你了吗？还早着呢！我只是不想看到你因为失血过多死在我面前而已.....就当是救世主的后遗症好了！”

“所以是随便一个人都可以让你这样拯救他吗？”

“当然不是！你在想.....”哈利生气地拔高语调接着就看到了德拉科狡黠的眼神，“.....一部分，只原谅了你一部分。”

“那剩下的要怎么办？”德拉科死死地吃住了哈利，他认定哈利早就原谅他了，不然也不会主动和他欢爱。他肆无忌惮地亲近着哈利，吻了吻他露出的手背，“什么都行。”

哈利眨着眼睛看着他。嗯，自己的确有件事情要德拉科来做。“什么都行？”

“嗯哼，当然。”

“那我要你明天去买个戒指向我求婚，然后我们结婚。”

“我不想浪费时间也不想错过你了，德拉科。”

 

  
十九年后。

哈利和赫敏坐在沙发上喝茶吃蛋糕，德拉科带着阿不思和斯科皮坐在不远处的桌子上，父亲在认真地教两个小巫师怎么把一张纸变成一只纸鹤。

“看好了，得这样.....不对不对，斯科皮你这样是追不到女孩子的！当然，男孩子可能也追不到！”德拉科看着斯科皮再一次指挥着那张羊皮纸把自己撕成碎片，无奈叹气，“不过没事，马尔福家的金加隆够你花一辈子的。”

“我听见了，德拉科！你不能对儿子说这样的话，这是错误的。”

“ok，I apologize！”

 

“斯科皮最近喜欢上了一个小姑娘，可是人家又不搭理他，他苦恼着呢。哎，这是第六个不喜欢他的小姑娘了，他的情路可真是坎坷啊。”哈利打趣着自己的孩子，可是他不知道为什么人见人爱的斯科皮在情路上会这么坎坷。唔，有机会我们可以去问问阿不思，也许就会知道真相了。

赫敏抿着嘴看着自己的朋友，“说起来，你们的情路也不顺利啊，在学校就不对付，后来还发生了....那么多的事。怎么，救世主一向需要这么多考验和磨难的吗？”

一只纸鹤朝着哈利飞来，他伸手接住了。

“唔，救世主的婚姻总是一波三折嘛，”哈利不在意地笑了笑，“不过没事，幸好结局很完美。”

他拆开来，里面是德拉科的一手花体字：今天的我比昨天更爱你。

他抬头朝着德拉科的方向望去，后者正爱意满满地看着他。

“我也是。”哈利说。


	27. Chapter 27

1.见家长（接病床告白后）

德拉科翻了个身，他身上的伤口还没有完全愈合，疤痕处痒痒的，躺久了很不舒服。他睁开眼睛，看见床前站着两个人，一个是马尔福，另外一个也是马尔福。

“呃.....早上好，爸爸妈妈。”德拉科尴尬地舔了舔嘴唇，床前的那两个马尔福正是卢修斯和纳西莎。而此时三个马尔福都看着德拉科被子里探出头来的那一簇黑发。嗯，十分有标志性的黑发。

“哼！”卢修斯扭过头冷哼一声，手杖在地上敲击了一下。德拉科连忙查看哈利有没有被惊醒，而纳西莎责怪地看了卢修斯一眼。

“finally？”她笑着看向德拉科，柔声问道，还伸手帮德拉科理了理睡乱的头发。

“yes，finally.”德拉科冲着纳西莎笑了起来，将哈利的被子掖得紧了些。

“哼。”卢修斯看见这一幕再次冷哼了一声，只不过声音小了很多。

哈利悠悠转醒的时候，丝毫不知道有三个马尔福盯着他快一个小时了。他忽略了德拉科欲言又止的表情，拉下了被子伸了个懒腰。

“德拉科，今天又是美好的一天啊！”他打着哈欠的嘴巴还未合上就看见了一脸母爱的纳西莎和一脸冷酷的卢修斯。没有一丝犹豫，波特小朋友拉上了被子，凑到德拉科耳边，小声逼逼，“我看到你妈妈和爸爸了，你妈妈在对我微笑诶！我是不是出现幻觉了？”

德拉科皱着眉头看了看被窝里的哈利又看了看外面明显不爽的卢修斯和一脸“哎呀哎呀哈利真可爱”的纳西莎，戳了戳哈利，“你好好再看看。”

哈利再次掀开了被子露出一张红彤彤的小脸，他认真地盯着马尔福夫妇看了看又迅速地拉上了被子，慌张地扯着德拉科的袖子，“诶诶诶，好像是真的诶！怎么办？”

“呃，打个招呼先？”德拉科小心地瞟了瞟爸爸妈妈，马尔福先生的脸更黑了一点。

哈利点点头，搓掉了眼屎，从被子里小心翼翼地探出头——宛如一只钻出地洞的土拨鼠——打了招呼。

“早，早上好，马尔福先生，马尔福夫人。”

 

2.婚礼  
他们的婚礼很平常，也很不平常。德拉科和卢修斯坚持要按着马尔福家族的风格来操办，尽管卢修斯并不喜欢哈利但也不想让自己儿子的婚礼变得平平淡淡的。他们邀请了几乎所有的巫师，有名有姓排的上号的都被邀请来了。

婚礼是在霍格沃茨的草地上举行的。婚礼当天，草地上插满了五颜六色的帐篷，帐篷下是一排排的长桌，堆满了小精灵们的美味创造和香槟塔。哈利穿着白色的礼服长袍穿过鲜花拱门，走上洒满了花瓣的长路，走向另外一头的德拉科。赫敏站在道路尽头，穿着礼服捧着戒指盒哭得泣不成声；一旁的麦格教授也好不到哪儿去，她不停地用自己的手帕擦试着眼角——作为证婚人，她可要保持自己的形象，不能让哈利的婚礼留下遗憾；罗恩看着朝着德拉科走去的好兄弟，克制住了胖揍德拉科一顿的想法，和众人一起鼓掌为哈利祝福。最前面一排的莫莉双眼通红，身旁的芙蓉拍着她的肩膀安慰着她，乔治则不停地往天空中扔着各色烟花，这些烟花炸出来不同的纸屑和花瓣，当然还有不同的美好祝福。不过那只装有“早点生个孩子”祝福的烟花被比尔牢牢攥在手里，怎么说也不给乔治。

卢修斯看着全场或鼓掌祝福或感动落泪的宾客们叹了口气，无可奈何地看了一眼台上那个浑身都散发着“我和哈利结婚了”的喜悦的傻儿子，无奈地摇了摇头，也象征性地拍了拍手。

宣誓的过程很快，他们几乎是在麦格教授一念完誓词的同时就喊了“我愿意”。

德拉科给哈利带上了戒指，一脸幸福地看着他。哈利从赫敏手中接过属于德拉科的戒圈给他带上。

“You are the sun in the sky，”哈利拿起了戒圈。

“The star in the night，”他将戒圈套入德拉科的无名指。

“The god of my life，”哈利抬起头看着德拉科，嘴角上扬。

“I love you till the deadline.”德拉科接上了他的话，然后吻了下去。

 

You are the sun in the sky，  
The star in the night；  
The god of my life，  
I love you till the deadline.”

你若明日，  
若夜星；  
我的一往无前，  
我的至死不渝。（15章里德拉科对哈利说的情话）


End file.
